In Cold Blood
by Moonlit-Nightshade
Summary: Harry’s summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds...SLASH
1. Chapter One

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and everything you don't. _

__

**_Summary:_** _From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection._

  
  
AU! All events of The Order of Pheonix did not happen

* * *

  
Chapter One

"We have to leave him! Come, quickly. You know who he is, we cannot be here when he awakes, we cannot sit around and wait for the other wizards to find us" Armand whispered heavily, Celeste and Marius just shook their heads and remained by the boys side, watching him sadly

"We cannot leave him like this, with no knowledge of what he has now become. I have refused always to leave another in the same position I was in when I was turned and now you ask me to do just that Armand. We must take him with us and teach him our ways before the others learn of what has happened" Celeste said firmly whilst lifting the limp body of the boy into her arms

"If we do this, what happens when he has to return to that school of his? He is the saviour of the Wizarding world. If he does not return then there will be hell to pay. Celeste, please, _think_ about this. Can't we just...leave a note?" Armand asked again, sighing with exasperation. Celeste shook her head and climbed to her feet

"We will take him with us Armand van Alberict. If must be, then we shall return to his school with him but we will not leave him now. Come, we must leave before the others awake" she said and her voice held no room for arguments

_**Four hours earlier: **_

**__**

**__**

The night was beautiful and in that there was no mistake. The stars shone strikingly against the midnight sky and the moon hid behind a thin wisp of cloud. The rain was bouncing of the streets below and was coming down so fast that it was difficult to see a hand in front of your face. But it wasn't cold, nor was it warm, instead it was just right for when one wanted to sit outside and think.

That's what Harry was doing now. He had sneaked out of Number Four, Private Drive into the dead of the night and was sat on the lawn whilst his relatives slept on happily. Harry was a fifteen, nearly sixteen-year-old wizard fresh from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and so, you may be wondering why he was covered in welts, cuts and bruises.

Since the canary cream incident when the Weasleys came to pick him up again before his forth year, the Dursleys had decided that they will take no more from the freaks of the Wizarding world and to prove this, they used Harry as an outlet of their stress. Every night Vernon Dursley entered his nephew's bedroom and beat him unconscious. He was never satisfied until Harry had screamed out in pain and then lay dead to the world but Harry didn't care.

His dreams haunted by Voldemort, Cedric Diggory and Seamus Finnegan, Harry felt that sleep was becoming too much of a bother and in fact only slept when he was unconscious. He had fallen deep into a depression since the events of the third task and then there was the meeting with Voldemort last year where Seamus was killed and the Dursleys only served to make him fall deeper. He deserved everything he got from them, he knew that and still it wasn't enough. Cedric and Seamus had died because of him and they would not properly avenged until both Harry and Voldemort were dead.

He had gone numb now over the two weeks he had been back from his school, he could feel no pain from his many injuries though he knew they hurt. His heart and soul ached unlike anything Harry had thought possible and he was only relieved when he took his knife to his arms. When he cut, he didn't have the chance to feel guilty because he could actually feel and that in itself was worth all the trouble it could cause.

It let him know that yes, he was in fact alive and yes he could be killed whenever he wished and that latter thought was something worth hoping for. Life held nothing for Harry anymore and it's a good job Vernon Dursley had burnt his school things because Harry meant not to return, in all truths, he meant to draw his last breath that very night.

It's a shame such a beautiful night was filled with such unhappy thoughts but Harry had had enough and he would take nothing more this world decided to throw at him. Fate's a bitch and she seemed to be living to that phrase perfectly through him. No matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't force the memory of Cedric to the back of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he heard that same voice say "Kill the spare" saw the lifeless body of his schoolmate and then recalled the duel.

And really, it was just his luck. He should never have convinced poor Cedric to take the cup with him. He should just have followed his Slytherin instincts and gone alone. Nothing would have changed apart from Cedrics would be alive for a while longer at least, Voldemort would still have used Harry's blood to return and so it would still be Harry's fault.

And then last year in Hogsmeade when Seamus had actually come to himself and stopped blaming Harry for what happened after the third task, he stuck up to Voldemort for him, actually stuck up for him and had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse for over ten minutes when he was killed. Harry had had to watch all of this as he was being held still by two deatheaters none other than Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. Funnily enough, Ron and Hermione had not been there for that confrontation and it made Harry see how alone he truly was.

And so for that, Harry's uncle was right and he did deserve everything he got. It didn't matter anyway, he never argued. There was nothing he could do and if there was then there was nothing he would do. Pain was a release, no matter the source. He didn't cry out in pain anymore either, he just curled up and accepted it. He had whip marks all over his back and chest, a thick deep welt going down his left cheek, Merlin only knows how many broken ribs and whatever else was wrong with him.

It should hurt shouldn't it? But still, all Harry felt was a dull throbbing ache, sometimes when he moved, pain shot through his entire being and he just had to stand still and close his eyes for a minute – to relish the feel and then it was gone. Frowning, Harry rested his chin on his knees and sighed. He couldn't even feel the rain falling around him.

One good thing about all of this though, he couldn't do his chores anymore and so remained locked in his bedroom, slipping out at night to sit beneath the stars using what little wandless magic he had taught himself. He lifted his head and smiled up at the moon, soon it was time, soon Harry Potter would be leaving this earth and all that was in it behind forever.

What was the point in sitting around waiting for death when he could call upon it himself? He would much rather die by his own hand than his uncles in the end but it didn't matter. It was still the same either way, Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard something and saw Vernon Dursley running towards him "You little shit!" ...It seemed he might be dying by his uncle's hand that very night after all...

Harry closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball on the lawn of Private Drive as the kicks and punches rained down on his body. He waited as he was beaten for over an hour before the man seemed to tire and then it was a very satisfied Vernon Dursley who returned to his house, locking the door after him. If the boy wanted to stay out, then he could stay out...all night.

What was the point in crawling back into his room to die? Why not do it here underneath such a beautiful sky? Harry pushed himself back up into a sitting position and then looked down at his bare arms at the past cuts. One would think he had been doing it for years if they looked, there were so many cuts and scars there but he had first cut only one month ago. They were beautiful really, a work of art and it was something that was his, his secret and his hope. Nobody would ever know...until he died.

Smiling beautifully Harry thought about his parents. He would get to meet them tonight wouldn't he? He would finally get to hear their laughter, see their twinkling eyes and look upon the beauty of their love once more. He would get to see Cedrics and Seamus and hopefully beg for forgiveness for all eternity and Voldemort, well, Voldemort wouldn't be his problem anymore.

He took the pocketknife out of his pocket and stroked it lightly. It was the present he had received from Sirius in forth year. He would miss Sirius, but the man would understand, he would know that the only way for Harry to ever be happy was to die and so would Ron and Hermione. Eventually they would understand and with that thought, Harry cut deeply into his wrists, slitting the veins open on both arms.

He lay back and just stared up at the stars. It was finally happening and now he would be free. The blood was flowing like a crimson river down his arms and into the grass; this would be the day everyone realised just how much they fucked up when it came to the boy-who-lived. Harry spared a moment to wonder what life would have been like if he was placed in a family who could love him. Would he still be here this night with his wrists slit right open? Or would he be asleep peacefully in his own bedroom?

No matter where he was placed, Harry knew that the events at the end of each year at Hogwarts would have been the same anyway. He would still be sleepless and tired but the bonus would be he had a family who cared enough to be sleepless with him. It would still be his fault that Voldemort was back but he may have had a family who could comfort him.

He could feel the pain of his heart and soul pouring out of his body, leaving him feeling nothing but a strange sense of peace and he smiled. His strength was leaving him and then his vision started to blur. It was happening, soon he would be with his parents, people who truly loved him and didn't just say it and then use him. He stared up at the stars one last time before he closed his eyes, a happy smile on his face.

The last thing he felt before darkness took him was his being lifted into someone's arms. Who could that be? No one around here cared for him or for his actions and the Dursleys would certainly only sit back and watch. He felt teeth sink into his neck and then he was lost. It didn't matter anyway, it was too late now and nobody could help him.

Maybe this wasn't for the best after all...Sirius, he would never see Sirius again and yet he loved that man like his own father. How would he react? Would he be sad? Would he cry? Damn it, he even managed to hurt people in death...and then there were the Weasleys, they had always down everything to help him. Would they ever find it in their hearts to forgive him?

How would everyone react now anyway? Would they truly be upset? He didn't want to hurt anyone, that was the last thing on his mind but...in finding peace for himself, had he caused harm to another? He couldn't keep living like this, he couldn't put up with the beatings or Voldemort, not alone anyway. All he had ever wanted was a family.

Perhaps he should have told Dumbledore what was going on first, maybe the man could have moved him from there and found him an equally safe place to live amongst a family who could love him. He had acted too rashly and now it was too late, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione...none of them would ever forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

Watch him turn into a ghost now, that was just his luck. Stuck for eternity on this godforsaken earth, made to watch his friends grieve over him and have to answer awkward questions. And now the darkness, he was scared, scared of death but terrified of life. Oh joy. And that was his last coherent thought before he gave in and stopped fighting.

_**Back to present:**_

**__**

**__**

Celeste carried the boy through the passages of her mansion and her family closely followed behind her, all lost in their own thoughts. She didn't know whether to be angry at Marius or not, they had all seen what had happened to the boy and they had all seen what he did. But, well, she could agree with why Marius did what he did, the boy was the saviour of the Wizarding world, if they had a chance at wining this war, it would be lost without him.

But still, there were still the boy's feelings to consider. He had just tried to kill himself and so one would think immortality would not please him. Not only that but the boy reeked of pain and guilt and then there were all the broken bones and the bruises that would have to be healed with time until the change was complete anyway.

Never before had she seen a child treated so badly before and by the look of the boy, what they had witnessed hadn't been a first. Why did nobody do something to help? The neighbours could surely see how abused and bruised he was couldn't they? And what about the boy's friends? Surely they knew...it must be hard to cover up such injuries at the start of a new year. Dumbledore especially, they all knew what he was like for sticking his nose in other peoples business. The man was suppost to be protecting Harry.

It was unlike Marius to even consider doing something like this let alone jump right into it. They had all thought the boy would be the last person to _turn_ a child and yet here he had done it and it just had to be him, Harry Bloody Potter. Celeste smiled as she lay the boy down on a bed, actually; maybe it was for the best. If the Wizarding world couldn't look after the boy then she would. She and her family would show Harry what it was like to be loved, what it was like to be a part of something as wonderful as a family.

They had been there at private drive, simply to see whether they would take an alliance in this war. Thomas Riddle whilst they hated the man had promised vampires and other non-humans respect and a better life out of the shadows but well, Harry was a part of her family now whether he liked it or not and nobody, nobody ever hurt her family and got away with it. Lord Voldemort would pay for the harm he had caused and Dumbledore would pay for his failure to protect him. Harry would be happy.

"I _still_ think this is a bad idea. If anyone finds out what happened, we're going to be staked without battering an eyelid. How are we suppost to get into Hogwarts of all places to look after him? The boy is well protected there. And then of course there is the fact that the boy will hate us all when he wakes and he will hate himself even more...it's a stupid idea." Armand grumbled but without heat as he sat on the bed besides the boy and took a limp hand into his own. He looked down into the motionless face and what was left of his argument crumpled. No matter who the boy was, he was family.

"So, can we keep him? _Please_?" Marius asked hopefully as he saw this. Celeste smiled over at Armand and then nodded to the boy she had come to love as a son. Well, one could hardly call him a boy anymore, she thought with reluctance. Marius was over one hundred years old, a respectable age for a vampire...the turning point from child to adult as it were. Marius grinned and jumped to his feet, clapping his hands excitedly "I always wanted a younger brother" he said and Celeste smirked, well ok, maybe he was still a child, at heart anyway. Raven rolled his eyes before hitting him over the head

"When you change someone, you're suppost to be a _father_, not a brother" he said and Marius rolled his eyes himself before sticking his tongue out. Marius had always been the youngest of their family and so in their eyes, he was the baby but in all truths, they all liked their fair few pranks every now and again – even Raven but they all knew when to be serious about something's and when to stop joking.

"Now what's the point of that when we have two lovely parents right here? I'll go and get him some blood for when he wakes" he said before hopping out of the room. Armand sighed and climbed to his feet before shaking his head. He looked after his youngest son with a smile before looking back at the lifeless figure on the bed.

If they did this, it could cause so much troubles for them and it could even cause a war between vampires and wizards but as the war coming up involved both anyway, it didn't matter. To do this, as they obviously were, they needed access to Hogwarts grounds daily and so maybe if he offered his alliance to Albus Dumbledore and asked for a teaching job he could do that...but did he really want to live amongst humans?

For over three hundred years now he had been pushed aside by mortals, thinking they were better and superior than them, all of them had had to put up with the prejudice and move from place to place, keeping their identity's quiet at all times. They had all had to leave their old friends and families behind as they couldn't bare the rejection of their loved ones and so that was how his family had formed. Anéthiel though whilst not a vampire was obviously different and as an elf, she too was shunned by the mortal race...

"I will go and secure us teaching positions at the castle. That way we can at least be there without bloody trespassing. I hope the old man has nothing against vampires," he grumbled before jumping out of the window. For Harry, for the boy, he would do this and he would help the boy learn to live and love again with the help of his family. Celeste gathered a bowl of water and a washcloth whilst Raven just shook his head and went back to his room.

The five in his family had been together now for a good eighty years and he himself had been with his parents for longer than that. He was two hundred years old now and he joined Celeste and Armand when he was one hundred and ten. After so long without even a thought of adding to the family, it seemed weird to welcome another so suddenly but it wasn't that he was worried about.

His father's friend had turned him when he tried to kill himself and so it was a punishment for being so selfish. He remembered how if felt the days after his change and how worse his heart ached and he knew how the boy would feel when he awoke. Raven had watched him carefully whilst he sat outside thinking, watched as he was beaten and then watched as he tried to take his own life with a smile on his face

That just wasn't a cry for help, that smile was there in thought of the peace the boy would find. He remembered only too well that once upon a time, he himself had worn that very same smile. The life of a vampire is a curse and not something to be treated lightly. With a sigh and another shake of his head, Raven pulled out his cigarettes and stared up at his ceiling. It would be nice though to have another brother.

"Where is everyone this evening Raven? And why do you look so down?" and there was Anéthiel, his beloved sister of another race entirely. He looked up at the elf and couldn't help but smile at her goofy look. Sometimes she just went out of her way to make them all laugh and for that alone, they loved her greatly.

"We appear to have another addition to the family my dear Ané," he said and then breathed the smoke out through his nose and sighed "One young Harry Potter, turned by Marius himself" he added as she looked at him blankly. Anéthiel arched an eyebrow and sat down besides him and so with a sigh, Raven recalled the events of the night.

Celeste had been turned when she was twenty-three years old by a vampire called Lydia LeCrypt and had been left for dead. Lydia had been Celeste's enemy for many years after she had killed Celeste's brother for food. Being turned into one who killed her brother was a huge blow to Celeste but she strove along, revenge clear in her mind.

Armand was turned when he was twenty-six years old after he had been trying to split up a fight in a nightclub. The fight had turned to him then and he had nearly been killed but Celeste stepped up and saved him the only way possible, by turning him. Armand had never been bitter or even resentful of what had happened to him and had indeed thought himself to be lucky. He is now three hundred and twenty-seven and has been by Celeste's side since he was turned.

Marius had been turned when he was just nineteen years old and when he awoke he had no knowledge of who or what he was. His creator had abandoned him and he had to strive along in confusion on his own. He couldn't remember who his family were and if they were indeed alive, nor did he know where he lived and so he wandered the streets aimlessly.

His strange compulsion towards blood made it was clear what he had become; he had been forced to find out all about his own kind from books and myths. It was strange to become something that few actually believed to have existed. When he was eighty years old and still straggling along on his own, he had met Celeste, Armand and Raven and from then on he had been accepted into the family.

Ten years later, Anéthiel had come along. She was an elf from the Elven realm and the daughter of the king but she felt she did not fit in. she ran away when she was two-hundred and found the family of vampires who were just like her when it came to her love for pranks and who accepted her with open arms. She had only been with them for twenty years but she felt like she had known them forever.

------------

Armand walked through the gates of Hogwarts with his senses open. He would not be taken surprise by any of these wizards and as he was here about something serious, he had better take it as such. He looked around in wonder as he had heard many things about this castle but had never before laid eyes on it.

The forest to his left looked dark and the trees seemed to loom over him menacingly, to his right were fields upon fields and then a greenhouse and a little wooden hut. Next to the forest was a huge lake and then finally his eyes fell upon the castle itself. It was indeed a beautiful place to live, with the moonlight shining on the old stones and lighting it perfectly. The castle was huge with several stories and it looked like something from ancient times. It was rare to come across a castle with such a history as Hogwarts held.

He got to the main doors of the castle without seeing anyone and so he knocked as loudly as he could and waited. He didn't half feel stupid knocking on the door of a huge castle such as this when it was very unlikely someone would hear him. But it seemed rather rude to walk in unaccounted and so it was with surprise that his eyes fell upon a stern looking witch as she opened the door. How in the hell did they hear that at all? He bowed down and lowered his eyes to the floor before lifting them again.

"My name is Armand van Alberict madam, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to speak with the headmaster of this school" he asked and then kissed her knuckles. The woman looked stunned for a minute before shaking her head

"May I ask what it is you require of him?" she asked and Armand smiled gently

"I am looking for a job my lady and I hear there are positions open inside this delightful castle. My family and I are hoping to be of service," he said smoothly. The woman looked at him for a minute before she nodded and smiled

"Of course, please do follow me" she said and then turned and led him through the corridors. Armand breathed a sigh of relief and followed her. Now all he had to do was convince the old man that neither he nor his family would cause any trouble. There was no point denying what he was and so it would be better if he admitted it right at the beginning. What were they going to do now if they were refused?

The woman stopped outside some stone gargoyles and muttered something under her breath. Armand lifted an eyebrow when he heard "Candy cane" but decided not to ask and so he followed her up some moving stairs and then they paused outside another door "If you could just wait here for a moment Mr. Alberict then I shall inform the headmaster of your presence" she said, Armand nodded and winced slightly, he hated being called Mr. Anything.

Whilst she was gone, Armand looked around the room he was in. It was circular and full of shelves with odd little things on them and on the stand in front of him sat a weird looking red and gold bird, obviously one of the phoenix's he has heard so much about. There were books of old and new, little toy like things and lots of ornaments, it looked like a junk shop to be honest.

"Mr. Alberict. If you could please step inside" The woman said and Armand turned to face her and smiled before bowing again and following her into the office. Inside sat two men, one with a long white beard down to his belt and long white hair. He had blue twinkling eyes behind small glasses and wore a smile of welcome but it wasn't him that attracted Armand's attention.

The second man wore black robes and had black shoulder length (greasy) hair. He had black eyes to match the midnight sky and pale skin, but what stood out mostly was the fact that he was a vampire. Armand and the man just stared at each other for a while, narrowing their eyes before Armand smiled and bowed again, turning to face the man

"My name is Armand van Alberict headmaster and I am here to see about the free positions you may have in your school," he said dragging his eyes away from the other vampire again and turning to face the old man. From what Marcus had said about the boy's memories, this man cared...or at least pretended to care...a great deal for Harry.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Alberict. I am Albus Dumbledore; this is Severus Snape our Potions Master and Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher. May I ask how many in your family are seeking work?" Albus asked politely and Armand smiled whilst sighing inwardly, damn the boy had better appreciate this. When would the old man get to the question he truly wanted to know?

"Five of us altogether headmaster, but I understand if you do not hold that many placements. My family and I are very close and we do not like to be split up" he replied with a bow of his head to show his respect. He could see the gleam in those black eyes of the Potions master and knew the question was finally coming up. He knew the old man was aware of what he was but Armand was not afraid of anyone in this room

"I see and please, forgive me for asking this but, are they all vampires like yourself?" Albus asked. Armand grinned and he could see the three teachers waiting to catch him out about something. It was as if they were expecting him to deny what he was. Well, that would just be completely stupid."No sir, my daughter is an elf," he said and then sighed at the blank looks on the others "We are a family in everything but blood. Myself, Celeste De Constrella, Raven von Richter and Marius McNight are vampires. Anéthiel is an elf; she left her homeland because she felt she did not fit in. Celeste and I have picked up the children over the years and we have remained together since" he said and Albus nodded, looking thoughtful"What does the name Harry Potter mean to you?" the headmaster asked again and Armand blinked. They couldn't know already could they? No, it had not even been two hours since it had happened; so then why ask a question like that? Did the wards around the boys home go off when he was turned or taken away? He forced himself to remain calm and instead arched an eyebrow and then shrugged elegantly

"I know he is a boy of great importance to your world. I know he is the boy- who-lived and that he attends this school. I know nothing else about him and nor do I feel the need to" he said and well, that was partly true. He hardly knew a thing about his newest son and the only lie in that was the last bit. Of course he felt a need to know every single thing about the boy but the old man didn't need to know that.

"How can we be sure you are not followers of Voldemort? The boy has been through much already..." ohh if only they knew, Armand thought grimly. If only they knew what they had allowed to happen to the boy in just one summer, then they would have to ask themselves that question. Armand didn't know whether to be insulted or not, he and his family were known by all immortals for sticking together and as Harry was Voldemort's number one enemy, so were the rest of the family...but the old man didn't know that and so Armand tried to calm himself before he lost it.

"I do not bare his mark and neither have I ever considered it. You may check if you like. My family and I have been looking into this war to see where we shall place our alliance _if_ anywhere but we do not agree with Thomas Riddle's ideals." He said truthfully. It seemed that Dumbledore believed him because now he started on with the real interview and questioned his and his family's abilities.

------------

"Raven, come shopping with me?" Anéthiel asked as she bounced into his room excitedly. It had been four nights since the incident in which Harry Potter was brought into their family and tonight they were all expecting him to wake. Even Raven had to admit he was excited about meeting the boy, Marius had told them all everything Harry had been through since he was a year old as he now had the boys memories.

"Why? You only went last weekend Ané" he sighed exasperated. The woman was worse than their mother when it came to wasting money on anything and everything and that alone was saying something. Armand had returned from Hogwarts with secure jobs for the lot of them and they were looking forward to that too, it had been a long while since they had lived among the mortals.

"Because Harry's going to wake soon and he has nothing, no clothes or anything. I thought it would be a nice surprise to have his own things for once. Come, it'll cheer him up and you don't want me buying him pink clothes now do you?" Anéthiel asked innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Raven groaned but decided he would go, if just to save the poor boy the humiliation, he knew Ané would definitely stick to that threat otherwise.

"Fine, but we must be quick. I want to be there when he wakes," he muttered. They all felt like they had known Harry for all of his life now that they knew what he had suffered through and even his heart desires. When he heard about what Harry saw in that Mirror of Erised, Raven had to admit, he thought there was a chance yet that the boy would accept them. If he wanted a family, then that is what he had got even if he didn't know it yet.

"Where are mum and dad?" Anéthiel asked as she clapped her hands happily. Raven sighed again; didn't the girl ever stop smiling? He snorted at that thought and shook his head, only twenty years his dear sister had been with them, twenty years was such a short time to immortals but, well, he for one was glad to have her with them.

"Gone to Harry's home to retrieve his wand. Everything else was burnt but that and so they hope they can retrieve it without giving anything away. Come on, I want to visit Zonko's, maybe they have something new we can use against Marius this evening" he said grinning and his eyes glazed over at the thought. He gripped Anéthiel's hand and then literally pulled her out of the door and down to his car.

Celeste and Raven were the only two out of the vampires who were actually a witch and wizard before they were turned and so they were the only two who could do magic. Both of them would be teaching magical duelling whilst Armand and Anéthiel taught duelling with weapons and Marius would be teaching a new 'physical education' class to get all the students fit.

So even though Raven could apparate, he preferred to drive and so his 'parents' had bought him a brilliant blue Lotus Elise 135R and he went everywhere in it. It was only a two-seater but as the others had cars of their own anyway, it didn't matter. Ané jumped in besides him and grinned as he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and shot forward.


	2. Chapter Two

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

_**Summary: **_From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing you recognise but I do own Celeste, Armand, Marius, Raven, Anéthiel...err...I think that's it for now.

**_Author Notes:_** This is AU, I have already said that not all of the Ootp happened. Lets see, instead of the whole ministry thing, Seamus died in Hogsmeade, the prophecy is still true, Sirius is alive and umm, not sure what else is the same actually...

* * *

Chapter Two 

"Ouch, Marius! Stop pushing!"

"I'm not, its Anéthiel!"

"Oi, don't you dare blame me bloodsucker. I'm all the way over here!"

"Will you three stop behaving like children? He's coming around" A woman's voice sliced through all the others and finally everything was silent. Harry groaned, where the hell was he and why was he here? More importantly though, why did he feel like shit? _Oh_! Then he remembered and he frowned, his uncle had beaten the shit out of him again, yes and then he sat up and...oh!! He slit his wrists open. So, was he dead then? He didn't _feel_ dead...

More than a little confused, Harry forced his eyes open and then blinked furiously as the light almost blinded him. After they had time to adjust, Harry looked around the room and frowned, he had never been here before, it wasn't Hogwarts, it wasn't the Weasleys and it certainly wasn't the Dursleys. Ok so he was in a bed, in a huge room surrounded by people he didn't know. He was very much alive and freezing his ass off. What the _hell_ was going on?

He studied each of the people carefully; the woman nearest to him had long black hair, ice blue eyes and looked to be about twenty-five years old. Her skin was pale as snow to think of it, so was everyone else's. The man besides her had long brown hair tied back, dark eyes and pale skin. He looked quite handsome actually, definitely attractive. Behind him was another man, this one had dark blue hair though and was waving at him and grinning.

Another man had long black hair, black eyes and was just a little shorter than the second man. He was quite attractive too and wore a grin to match the others and finally his eyes fell on a girl. This one was different to the others, she had long dirty blonde hair and her eyes were nearly lilac. Her skin, whilst pale, wasn't quite as much so as the others and her ears were slightly pointed.

"Here. Drink this, it will help" the woman nearest to him said. Harry looked at her again, hadn't any of these heard of the sun? He was dying to ask them but decided against it. He took the offered cup cautiously and then looked down into what he thought was red wine. Everyone was staring at him now and so he shrugged and took a mouthful of the stuff... Only to spit it back out again when he realised what it was

"That's blood" he choked and wiped at his mouth before looking up. The woman arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes

"Of course it is and it is also the only thing that will keep you living now. Drink it all now before I tip it down your throat young man" she said sternly. Harry stared at her in disbelief for a minute before he decided she wasn't joking. He frowned and sighed before throwing the liquid down his throat and swallowing it quickly. Surely blood shouldn't be allowed to taste so good?

"Now maybe we can explain. We were watching you the night your uncle beat you. We watched you slit your wrists and decided to help you the only way we knew how. We turned you into one like us... A vampire and brought you into our family. Now I'll have no sulking off you, you will remain with this family for as long as you live so deal with it" she said again and Harry frowned

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you watched my uncle beat me, you watched me slit my wrists and only _then_ you decide to help?" he asked in disbelief "And by helping you gave me immortality, I don't think even Dumbledore could fuck up this much" he sighed and allowed his head to fall back on the pillow

"I'll have you know that it was a decision that needed thinking about. You are the boy-who-lived; can you imagine the reactions when the Wizarding world find out? Vampires will be hunted down like rabid dogs but still, we don't give a damn if you're famous, we wanted you in our family and so now you are whether you like it or not" the woman said again

"My name is Celeste De Constrella, this is Armand Van Alberict, Raven Von Richter, Marius McNight and Anéthiel" Celeste said pointing to each in turn. Harry nodded his head to them politely and then looked back at the woman and frowned

"I can't stay here. I mean, I have school and all my friends in the Wizarding world and then there's Voldemort and his band of merry men and then there's my uncle... I am err _protected_ there funnily enough and besides, they are my family" he said quietly. Celeste sighed and shooed everyone else out of the room before sitting besides him

"No Harry, they're not. By blood maybe but not by heart... A family is something of love, something to cherish and that is what we are offering you now. Yes, we have turned you into a vampire and I know that in itself is hard for you to accept, but now, well, we are offering you a chance to be loved, a family who will fight to the bottom of the ocean for you no matter if it is Hades himself we must meet when we get there" she said softly and then took his head

"I know you are angry for what we have done to you. For saving you when you didn't want to be saved but one day, you will thank us. Whether you like to admit it or not, you have responsibilities you must live up to and your family will help you now in any way we can. When you cry, we shall wipe away your tears, when you laugh, we will laugh with you and when you scream, we will be there to scream besides you." She laughed and pushed a bang of his hair back

"You're asking yourself why? Why would we go to all this trouble? Well, each and every member of our family has been through their own trials. None of us are bound by blood, just by our hearts and souls. We share everything with each other and we know everything about you that there is to possibly know. We want to add you to our small family because we can all come to love you, because we all ready care for you. Your memories are now ours, your pain is ours and your happiness will be ours" she added. Harry stared at her with tears in his eyes. Never before had someone said such things to him

"As for your school. Well, we have all secured jobs there so we can be with you and help you through any tough times. We can train you there too, we do not mean to take you away from your friends and we will not do so. You will never return to those muggles, here you will be protected from any harm. We will not take you from your old life so soon my child now rest, think about what has happened and when you wake, I shall show you around your new home" she said and then she kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in tightly.

Harry stared after her long after the door was closed. A _vampire_? Well, that was certainly something new. Until now Harry didn't even know whether the things existed. Sure he had heard tales about them from Ron at school but he thought they were just that...tales. Something told to children before they go to bed at night to scare them and cause nightmares like Vernon used to do with him.

And now he was one of them

A vampire.

Oh _joy_.

So lets see. What did he do to deserve this? Well for one he tried to kill himself and if he hadn't then he definitely wouldn't have been turned. So in all truths it was his fault. Secondly he had killed Cedric and Seamus and he had paid for that by giving up his humanity and, in a way, his life. Maybe he could stop feeling guilty now. He had brought Voldemort back to life and for that he had been beaten several times and now dragged into a family without a choice.

So ok, maybe he did deserve it but it didn't make it any easier.

It didn't make it any easier to accept either. Not only that but according to that woman, he had been dragged into a family and was stuck here for as long as he lived. Did he mind that though? For the first time in his life, he had been tucked in, someone who wanted to be his mother had kissed him and she had promised him love and affection. Did they feel they must do this just because they turned him though? He couldn't accept that if they did

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all. He would get to know these people and try to learn everything he could about vampires and if, in the end, he still didn't want to return to them then he would just speak to Dumbledore. The old man would be able to get him out of this wouldn't he? Dumbledore could fix everything. But first he would think about it, he was being offered something he had always wanted... Always desired and Harry got the impression that if he agreed to this then Celeste would not let even someone like Dumbledore or Voldemort take him away.

But if this family felt like it was their duty and they didn't really want him then he didn't want to know. Somehow, he would have to find that out, maybe he should just come out with it and ask one of them. With that thought in mind, Harry sighed and rolled over before falling into a restless sleep.

-------

The next day Celeste showed up to take Harry on a tour around the huge mansion he could now call his home. The place was almost as big as Hogwarts and even something like a simple picture looked like it cost more than the Dursleys house and Dudley put together. Everything was decorated beautifully and run by three house elves.

On the first floor there was a kitchen, a dining room, a huge library, a sparring room, a training room, a potions workroom, a drawing room and a bathroom. On the second floor was a second library, three studies with muggle computers in each and books covering the walls; there was another huge bathroom, a weapons room and a gym. On the third floor were six bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and their own study and on the forth floor were three guest bedrooms, a guest library and a 'quiet' room.

Out on the grounds, there was a stable which held seven beautiful racing horses, there were miles and miles of fields, an outdoor swimming pool, a small lake and at the end was a large forest which hid the mansion from view. Out front were all the cars and the ground was covered in gravel. Tree's stood either side of the entrance, hundreds of years old and large ivy vines were covering an old stone wall that went right down the sides of the house.

After the tour, Harry was left to his thoughts in the library where he pulled out over ten books about vampires, including one written by the vampire council and he sat down to read. All he knew where that vampires were suppost to be Dark creatures but from the ones he had met and from his own feelings... They didn't seem to all be dark. Harry still hadn't finished reading that night, he had really gotten into the books and was reading about what he was from both a vampires point of view and from a humans, managing to pick out the facts from the fiction.

According to the book of rules and laws he had read from the vampire council, if he wished to stay with this family then nobody could do a thing about it legal wise. Not even the Wizarding world could overrule the vampire council when it concerned one of their own and so far that seemed to be a comfort. He may not know the family well but they seemed like really nice people. Better than the Dursleys anyway

With that settled, Harry decided to spend more time getting to know each individual until he felt like he had always known them. If he was to live with them and join them then he really needed to know what he was letting himself in to. Sometimes he wished Hermione was here to help him decide but, well, there was still a good few weeks before school started up again anyway

He looked up in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw Raven watching him carefully "Come brother. Supper will be on the table any minute" he said eventually. Harry's smile widened and he put all the books back where he got them except one and then followed Raven from the room. _Brother_, that sounded so weird yet in his heart it felt more than right.

He sat down in his place at the dinner table and just watched the family before him carefully for a while. It was obvious now that he actually looked, that they were not true blood relations but from the way they interacted and conversed, it didn't matter in the least. Anéthiel was a princess of elves though from what she had told Harry, she had been too different and refused too many of their customs to fit in.

Celeste and Armand both flirted with each other openly and Harry was amused to see that one minute they were toying with each other and the next they were bickering like old wives. They weren't officially together apparently but to everyone but themselves, they were named a couple. That reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione, especially when they argued.

From what he had read, he had managed to come to terms with what he was now and although he would much rather be a human; he had no choice but to accept it. It was still a shock to him and he still couldn't believe his luck sometimes, some god up there really must hate him. But, he did understand why he couldn't die yet at least; he knew he would play a major part in the upcoming war with Voldemort and he had to stay around for his friends for a while, he couldn't cope with the knowledge that he was hurting someone by his actions.

Yes, he had made up his mind. Not that he had a choice but he was honoured to be welcomed into this family. They were so close, rather like the Weasleys and he had a chance to be apart of that. Here, he wasn't seen as some hero or a worthless bastard, here he was just Harry, just himself and he was accepted.

"We need to come up with a name for Harry" Celeste said suddenly and Harry's head snapped up from where he was staring down at his dinner plate. He didn't like the sound of this..."Each of us has different names from when we were born. Something that defines us and sounds right, Armand and I have named every one of our children except Anéthiel. Her name was already perfect for her" Celeste elaborated and then smiled "It is, if you like, the acceptance into our family. With your new name, you will become our son"

Everyone fell silent for a while and Harry shifted uncomfortably. Some of the names his uncle called him popped into his head and he winced. But then he recalled the names of his friends...of his family and he relaxed slightly. They weren't horrible, in fact, the suited each person wonderfully and so he nodded. Every one just stared at him for a minute, thinking hard and finally the silence was broken

"What about _Olwë Maeglin Melwasúl_ and _Rúmil _for a nickname" Anéthiel said suddenly. Everyone looked at Harry for a minute and then grinned wickedly

"Yes, that is perfect. Even though it is in the Elven tongue" Celeste said and then nodded "That settles it, Olwë Maeglin Melwasúl and Rúmil," she added. Harry frowned and then narrowed his eyes

"And what _exactly_ does that mean in English?" he asked suspiciously. The family... _His_ family laughed at his discomfort and then Raven decided to have pity on him

"Olwë means lovely, Maeglin means beautiful and Melwasúl means vampire. As for Rúmil, well, that means Deathdancer," he said. Harry just blinked and then stared at them all as if they were off their heads but no matter how much he tried to dissuade them, they settled on the name and he was then called Olwë. Harry groaned, it sounded stupid, lovely beautiful vampire? It wasn't even a proper sentence. And Deathdancer? Where the hell did that come from? He only realised he had spoke that last part aloud when someone answered

"Your memories. You have danced around death many times in the past and you undoubtedly will many times in the future except for now, you will not be alone in doing so, for we shall be with you through all your trials" Marius said and Harry blinked before he smiled and accepted the name (not that his opinion mattered) he truly was part of a family.

-------

For over a fortnight now, Harry had been with his family and they had all spent every second of the day with him. Telling tales of their past and wishes of the future, whenever he felt like he needed to be alone, they left him without his even having to ask. In such a short time, he felt like he knew them inside out and had even come to love them.

He had changed a great deal since his being turned. Now he had long brown hair down to his shoulders, his skin was as pale if not paler than the snow itself, his green eyes seemed to glow beautifully without the glasses and his strength returned to him slowly. He would forever have the horribly marred scars on his wrists as a reminder and he would always have the scars from his uncle too but he did not mind.

Now his vision had cleared and he could see just as good in the dark as he could in the day, his eyes were as sharp as hawks and his ears picked up even the faintest sounds around him. He had muscles that he never thought possible and his arms were as firm as the six-pack on his stomach. Now once had he been called Harry Potter since he was given his name and he had even come to think of himself as Olwë. He had read nearly every book in the great library, preferring to read than sleep and he had been taught how to hunt.

He truly felt as if he had been apart of this family for years and he had no intention of telling Dumbledore anything that wasn't needed. With just two weeks left to go until Hogwarts started, his family started to teach him anything they could that may interest him. He was in the library again that day as his mother found him.

"Come Olwë, we have lots of shopping to do. You own barely anything and before you start, this is a treat from Armand and I. We bought our children everything they want and now it is your turn. First stop... To get you a car," Celeste said grinning. Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at her, barely concealing his excitement as she dragged him out of the door.


	3. Chapter Three

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In Cold Blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing you recognise and everything you don't.

_**Summary: **_From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Harry collapsed on his bed with a sigh, hundreds of shopping bags surrounded him and yet he felt happier than he could ever remember. It wasn't that his parents spent so much money on him that cheered him greatly but the fact that they cared enough to spend anything on him at all. He felt like he belonged here and for over a week now he had been able to get his mind of Cedric Diggory and Seamus Finnegan.

He had over three wardrobes full of clothes, mainly black leather or tight black jeans. He had tank jobs, tracksuits, trainers, tuxedo, Wizarding robes, dress robes – everything he could possibly need. He also had a tattoo across his shoulder blades of a phoenix in flight and one on the top of his left arm of a Chinese dragon. Under it was the writing _Rúmil_, just like the others had their nicknames tattooed.

He had even had a car bought for him, a midnight blue Dodge Viper rt10 in fact. It was a beautiful convertible and Harry had fallen in love with it on first sight. While it was only a two-seater, they could enlarge it if ever anyone else wanted to ride with him and whilst Harry tried to go for the cheapest car there was, his mother had seen where his eyes always returned.

Not only that but he had hundreds of his own books from Flourish and Blotts, a brand new broom, a magical trunk which would never be full, weapons, books on wandless magic and animagi... Everything he could think of. He was now officially as spoilt as one Draco Malfoy. Ron wasn't going to like this. But for once in his life, Harry Potter, or Olwë Melwasúl was happy.

He looked around his room, his very own room and sighed. He was unsure of how things could change so quickly in such a short time... Including himself but, well, it _seemed_ to be changes for the better at any rate and no matter how hard he tried to tell himself this was all going to come to a horrible end, he couldn't make himself believe it.

"Rúmil, mum wants you in the kitchen. Says there's something you need to see" Anéthiel said from the doorway and Harry groaned before pushing himself to his feet and staggering into the kitchen with his sister following. Never again was he going shopping with two women, Raven and Marius both had obviously learnt their lesson as they had been nowhere in sight all day.

As he walked into the room, he saw the entire family sat around a newspaper and at closer inspection; Harry noticed it was the Daily Prophet. He frowned as it was pushed over to him and he groaned when he saw his own picture from the year before on the front cover. It was rather a good job he looked nothing like that anymore, otherwise he would have been spotted in London.

* * *

_**Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Disappeared**_

**__**

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived has disappeared from the home of his muggle relatives in Surrey. Sources say that Potter has been gone now for over a fortnight and yet this is the first anyone had heard of his disappearance. _

__

_Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School had received anxious letters from a Mr. Ronald Weasley and a Miss Hermione Granger concerning the lack of replies from their friend Harry Potter. After two days of waiting for a reply himself, Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by Severus Snape travelled to the home of the Dursleys and questioned them extensively under a truth potion of their nephew's whereabouts. What they found was not expected. _

__

_Harry Potter has apparently been abused all of his life by these muggles. He was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs and was beaten frequently until he started Hogwarts. The abuse apparently died down them from physical to emotional... Until this summer. Vernon Dursley has admitted to beating the boy-who-lived every single night since he returned from his fifth year. He admitted burning all of Potter's school supplies except his wand and he admitted to making the boy sleep back in his old bedroom – the cupboard. _

__

_It was then apparent that Harry Potter disappeared from the front garden of the Dursleys after yet another thorough beating from his uncle. No tracking charm can find him and many cannot help but wonder. Is our saviour still alive? Is he now in the hands of a monster?_

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

Harry put the paper back down and then placed his head in his hands and waited for the inevitable, they were going to send him away now, just after he had truly started caring for them. He knew there was no choice other than to tell the world that he was a vampire and he just wasn't ready for that yet "What happens now?" he asked and then sighed again. Everyone knew he had been abused, everyone knew what a failure he was

"Well, as we have to be at Hogwarts a week early to get class plans ready and stuff" Armand said and Celeste nodded, grinning slightly when she realised where he was going with this "We have a witch friend. Her name is Chantelle Forest and she lives in Hogsmeade. You can go to her house and she can claim she found you just outside of London and healed you before she called Albus Dumbledore with your whereabouts. You though cannot remember a single thing since the day you left the Dursleys and are therefore unable to answer any unwanted questions" she said and Harry looked at them in disbelief

"You mean you aren't sending me away?" he asked, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard. Celeste sighed and rolled her eyes along with the others

"No Olwë, when will you learn? You are family; nothing can make us send you away. Now, if we take you to Chantelle's a few days before we have to be at Hogwarts then no one should suspect anything" she said and Harry nodded, relieved beyond words. It felt weird talking about going back to school though. That seemed like so long ago now, what would Ron and Hermione think about all of this?

"Cheer up Olwë, there's still a good few days until then, you still have time to finish reading the main library and start on the second" Anéthiel said smirking and Harry mock glared at her before sticking out his tongue

"Actually, I was wondering if one of you would teach me to drive?" he asked hopefully, his eyes glazing over as he pictured his brand new car waiting for him out front.

"Oh yes, he's definitely one of us" Armand laughed and the others grinned before nodding, they all had a passion for beautiful things, cars included.

---------

Harry washed and dressed before walking down to the kitchen, he yawned as he entered and then stretched before sitting down. Today he had promised Marius and Raven to help make a few pranks and then in the afternoon, Anéthiel was teaching him to drive and he couldn't wait.

His two brothers were already waiting for him and Harry grinned as they dragged him up to the potions workroom. He had to admit he was itching to get started. He had read quite a few books on potions whilst he had been here and now he wanted to experiment. Snape would probably blow a fuse if he heard of some of the things Harry planned to mix that day.

As they entered the room, Harry was able to identify some of the ingredients and his eyes glittered with excitement as he started pulling them down. Marius and Raven laughed at him before setting up their own cauldrons and getting started. At first, Harry concentrated hard on the ingredients he was putting together but after a while (and a few explosions coming from his brothers) he decided to throw caution to the wind and started adding anything and everything he came across.

After three hours, with singed hair and a missing eyebrow, Harry had created a potion that would turn the skin of a person blue for a specific length of time (he calculated it to be about a week) he had one that made a persons hair change to the colour of their mood for a fortnight. He made one that when someone tried to speak, all they could do was make animal noises and he made one that changed a person's speech backwards.

Finally though, it was time to stop playing and go to find Anéthiel so he could learn how to drive. He left his brothers messing about and laughed before running outside. He had actually had the best time he could remember, he had had fun and he was happy. Here, he belonged and nothing could or would ever take that away from him.

Harry burst out the front door to see Ané already waiting for him in the passenger seat of his new car. Harry grinned and he ran his hand down the bonnet before jumping over the door and Ané rolled her eyes. She showed him the basics and how to change gear before sitting back and letting him figure out the rest. Harry turned the keys; messed with the gears until he had them all learned and then slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

He turned the wheel at the same time and did a 180's turn so that he was facing the exit again and then he shot forward, out through the entrance to their home and onto a long country lane. "Where are we anyway? Whereabouts do we live?" he asked, that was something he hadn't even thought about before now and Ané grinned over at him

"Scotland" she said and Harry nodded, he knew Hogwarts had to be in Scotland somewhere, he just didn't know where. He shrugged and picked up speed, grinning as he felt the wind through his hair. He smirked over at Ané for a minute before muttering under his breath and then he came out into open lands, racing across fields and literally flying as they went over bumps "Olwë slow down! We're coming out onto busy roads now!" Ané said, a hell of a lot paler than usual and she was gripping on to her seat belt for dear life.

Harry didn't slow down though and he saw a bit of a hill in front of them, below the hill was the road his sister was talking about and so Harry went into the highest gear and pushed harder on the gas pedal, going as fast as he could, they flew up into the air off the top of the hill and then Harry turned the wheel quickly doing a 90 turn so that they landed on the road facing the right way.

He didn't even bother to stop then either and headed for the nearest village, watching as his sister started to hyperventilate. The nearest village happened to be a city and Harry purposefully drove on the wrong side of the road, dodging the cars coming towards him easily "Are you mad! If you don't get us killed, you'll get us chased by the cops" Ané yelled. Harry rolled his eyes

"Nobody can see us Ané" he shouted back and then headed straight on, not moving out of the way of the car in front of him, Ané screamed and hit him over the head but Harry pulled out just in time, turned around and headed back home. He'd given her enough of a heart attack for the day.


	4. Chapter Four

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and everything you don't. _

__

**_Summary:_** _From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection._

__

_**Author Notes:** As you may have already figured out, I update once a day because I already have chapters written up. The story isn't anywhere near finished yet and so the updates will probably slow down when I get through the ones I have. I was wondering whether anyone wanted me to post up some brief character bios for 'the family' or something? If you'd like me too, then just say so and I will on the next chapter... I've edited myself and so I wont be surprised if you find some mistakes...sorry bout those._

__

_I know everything seems to be happening a bit fast but I've had this written on my computer for months and have only just now split it up into chapters, believe me when I say they look better together lol. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the reviews you have given me, they are much appreciated – Becca. _

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

Chapter Four

As the days went on, the time when Harry was to visit this Chantelle Forest drew nearer and Harry's heart sank with each passing moment. Was this how all kids felt when they had to return to school and leave their families? Was this something else he had missed out on over the years? Though still, he wished he could have longer.

He spent the rest of the week either in the gym, in the swimming pool or in the library. He rarely slept but spent every moment he could with his new friends. Finally though, the day came and Harry was in his room wondering what to pack. How could he take his books and his clothes if he was to have run away from the Dursleys?

"Just say you don't know how you got them?" Celeste said from the door and Harry looked up and smiled. She walked further into his room and shut the door before sitting on his bed "We're not sending you away Harry, this is something that must be done for the moment but soon enough, you can tell the world that you have family. We'll be there at school with you and the holidays you will spend with us whether anyone else likes it or not" she said, Harry grinned and nodded before throwing a lot of clothes into his trunk followed by his books and school supplies.

"Now, on Hogsmeade weekends you'll find your car waiting for you just around the corner from the village so don't worry, you wont miss that too much. And as for the next summer holiday, well, our little secret should be out by then and even if its not, you'll still be coming home with us. Come, have you got everything? Broom? Ok, lets go. You can drive," she said standing up. Harry nodded and with a wave of his hand, all of his things were shrunk and he followed his mother out front.

Celeste rode with him in his car whilst Raven and Ané were in another and Marius and Armand were in a third. With that settled, they set off on the hour-long drive to Hogsmeade. For once, Harry drove at a slow pace, following his father and his _creator_ he looked around and smiled, the sun was setting just over the fields and the sky was a beautiful colour of purple.

---------

Harry jumped out of his car when they reached the home of Chantelle Forest and then handed over his keys grudgingly to Celeste. His mother laughed at him and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing the top of his head "I'm going to miss you soo much my little Rúmil. You be good ok? Take care of yourself and don't let anyone get you down. In two days we'll be right here with you" she said and Harry smiled. He had family

He _still_ couldn't get used to that.

Armand pulled him into a hug next, followed by his two brothers and then his sister. He watched on the doorstep as they all waved again from the cars and drove back to their home before he sighed and knocked on the door before him. He hoped his mother had sorted this out with the woman; he didn't want to have to explain.

The woman who answered the door was about fifty-six years old and she had blonde hair that was graying and gentle blue eyes. She just started at him openly for a minute and Harry shifted uncomfortably "Mother says you are expecting me ma'am" he said bowing slightly. The woman's eyes lit up with understanding and she quickly ushered him in whilst looking around the street to make sure he wasn't seen.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, sounding amazed "My, you have changed greatly, you look nothing like your picture. My you are a handsome young man though" she said again and laughed when Harry blushed "Hmm...do you still look human though? Open your mouth dear, that's it. Ahh that's good, your fangs have retracted, you look a little on the pale side but that can be explained."

Harry stood there whilst this woman walked around prodding him and gazing into his mouth, he was definitely more than a little uncomfortable but then she pulled back and smiled gently at him "That's it dear, now get changed into some pajama's and jump into bed whilst I give old man Dumbledore a fire call. Remember, you don't know what's happened since you awoke" she said sternly, shooing him upstairs.

He stared after her for a long time before quickly changing into his black silk pajama's and then he slipped under the sheets just in time to hear voices coming up the stairs "As I say, I found him just outside London, dead to the world he was, lying face down in some mud. I'm sorry I didn't call straight away but the poor lad was hardly breathing. I had my work cut out for me I did, brought him straight here and healed him right up. Yes that was yesterday and he's only just woken up now, I called you immediately" Chantelle said and Harry fought back a snicker, the woman could talk for England...or well, Scotland

The door was opened and Albus Dumbledore hurried in with Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and surprisingly Sirius black behind him. Seeing his gaze, Albus smiled gently and sat down "He's been freed Harry, he's safe now. I'll explain later" he said and then took Harry's hand into his own and frowned at him "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine professor. Mrs Forest did an excellent job sir," he said honestly. Well, he was fine and she certainly did an excellent job and checking him over for anything that would give their story away. He looked up to see Snape staring at him and then he froze, of course, the man was a vampire and would know he was...shit.

"Can you tell me what happened Harry? Tell me everything you know" Dumbledore said distracting him, Harry looked at him again and frowned as if deep in thought. He was so used to being called Olwë or Rúmil that it didn't quite feel right to be Harry Potter once more.

"I- I don't remember much sir. I remember I had sneaked outside and was sat on the Dursleys lawn and then my uncle came out and he – err, that is, I mean to say...he shouted at me for being out when I shouldn't be then he went back inside and I- I don't remember anything else apart from waking up here" he said, still frowning and Dumbledore studied him carefully before nodding

"Would you stand and take off your shirt Harry?" he asked and Harry froze, what little colour he had drained from his face

"Why?" he whispered "What for? I mean, there's no need. I'm fine, see. Mrs. Forest fixed me up good" he said and Dumbledore sighed

"We know Harry, we know what your...what those muggles were doing to you. Please" he said quietly. Harry bit his lip and his jaw trembled as he slowly climbed to his feet, he kept his head lowered as he took his shirt off and then closed his eyes. Even his family had not seen his scars since they were healed. Hell he hadn't even looked at them himself.

As he was taking his shirt off, he ran his hand over the scars on his wrist and silently made them invisible to any other eye and did the same to his tattoo's. His pyjama shirt fell to the floor and he tensed immediately. Why did Dumbledore make him do this in front of so many when his family hadn't even asked? He openly flinched when he felt a hand on the scars he knew were there but he still wouldn't open his eyes

"Harry, look at me" Dumbledore said after a while and in spite of himself, Harry opened his eyes to find the headmaster crouching down in front of him, his hands caressing a rather nasty scar on his chest whilst the other hand stroked the one on his cheek. The old man smiled gently at him and then turned him to the side where he was facing a mirror "Tell me what you see" he said softly.

Harry stared at his reflection for a minute and when he tried to look away, the headmaster shook his head and pointed back. What did he see? Well, a hell of a lot of scars, a mess, horrible, disgusting mess. The scars were all still red and angry looking and they made him look like the most vial creature alive. One had to wonder if Ané had seen him when he was healed to have given him that name. He certainly didn't suit it

"A boy" he answered, there, not that was what you called avoiding the question.

"Harry, come on, tell me what do you see. What comes to mind when you look at the boy there?" Dumbledore asked again and Harry closed his eyes again before turning his head to the side. What on earth was he suppost to say?

"Pale?" he tried and then winced under the piercing eyes of the headmaster and sighed

"Scars, lots of scars" he said quietly after a while and Dumbledore nodded

"And how old are some of those scars?" he asked, Harry didn't know whether to strangle him or just run, he felt like doing both.

"Some since I was four years old" he replied and then bit his lip

"What else do you see?" Dumbledore asked and Harry's jaw trembled again and he tried to look away and tried to move back towards the bed but Dumbledore wouldn't let him

"Don't. Please, I don't want to do this" he begged and cringed at himself for sounding so weak. His parents would be disappointed if they could see him now. But he didn't care, he couldn't do this now, he hadn't even looked at the things before himself, he wasn't ready and here he was suppost to tell an audience what he thought of himself

"Its ok Harry, please just do this for me. It will help in the long run. Tell me, what else do you see? What else comes to mind when you look at the boy? What do you feel?" Dumbledore asked and Harry closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, a single tear escaping as he did so. Nobody said anything, it seemed as if they were all holding their breath, Harry could still feel the curious gaze of Snape on his back but ignored it

"Horrible, ugly. Vile." He whispered, still not looking and still no one spoke "Punishment, nothing I didn't deserve. I – please. I don't, I cant...please" he choked, stroking a thumb over his wrist unconsciously, Snape of course noticed this and watched him intently but Dumbledore didn't relent

"Not long now Harry, come on." He whispered, manipulating the boy into his arms whilst making sure he was facing the mirror again "That's it. Come on my son," Dumbledore said again and Harry swallowed hard "What else do you see?"

"Weakness, a failure, a child, just a fifteen-year-old child. I- please, I just want to go home" he cried, trying to fight back the tears but could do nothing as they fell. He struggled against the old man's grip furiously, trying to get back, trying to stop the touches and the words, to ignore what he had just said and to deny everything

"Where is home Harry?" he asked and Harry blinked. He opened his mouth but then shut it again, where was home? He had thought he had a home but now he was here, forced to say these things, to look into the mirror. He had thought he had family but it appeared they had abandoned him even when they promised he wouldn't. No family would let anyone do this to their son...no family who cares. He stopped struggling and just froze

"I- I don't have one" he whispered, as if just realizing this now. He didn't have a home, not anymore. He was not allowed to go back to the Dursleys; he doubted if he would ever be able to return to the mansion after they had left him like this...Hogwarts was merely his school, nobody loved him there...he was truly homeless. "I don't have one," he said again

"Yes you do Harry" Dumbledore said firmly "You have a home in Hogwarts and you always will. You have been made a ward of the castle; you never have to leave again if you do not wish. You have a home my son, do you hear me?" he asked, holding onto Harry's shoulders, Harry stared at him wide-eyed and opened his mouth but then closed it and nodded.

"I- I don't remember, I- where was I? What happened?" he asked, turning to the others in the room again, he noticed Sirius cringe and then he looked down at saw the scars again. He bit his lip before quickly throwing his shirt back on and buttoning it up, unable to meet his godfather's eyes.

"Harry, I- I'm sorry, its just...I didn't mean it like that" Sirius said stepping forward but Harry stepped away with his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Merlin, even Sirius couldn't bare to look at him. He sat down on the bed and flinched visibly as Dumbledore sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" he asked gently and Harry shook his head furiously, Merlin he didn't need to hear it in words "I see a courageous boy, a boy who is on the throws of becoming a man much sooner than should be allowed. I see someone who is beautiful in both heart and soul, someone who is handsome with scars that only make him more so." He said gently and chuckled when Harry looked at him incredulously

"One day soon Harry, you will see it too, you will see past what you think and you will see who Harry Potter really is, you will see a strikingly beautiful boy, intelligent and brave. Loyal to friends and willing to see past the faults of others to see them for what _they_ really are. What your uncle did is unforgivable and what I did in placing you there is just as inexcusable but those scars do not make you vile Harry, nor do they make you weak or a failure. One day you will see what I see" he said and then smiled before standing up

"Come, let us get you home Harry. We shall talk more after you have had some rest" he said. Harry sighed and nodded, he pulled his trunk out of his pocket and bit his lip

"Can you please enlarge that for me? I found it in my pocket and I want to see what's in it" he asked quietly, not wanting to show off his wandless magic yet. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded before pulling out his wand and the trunk was once again its original size. Harry opened it and forced himself to look surprised at the clothes when in all truths, he wanted to grin. This reminded him that he did have a family and they did love him and he did have a home, he looked back up to see that none of the others had left and he bit his lip "I - I need to get dressed..." he said quietly

Dumbledore nodded and quickly shooed everyone out of the room before shutting the door. Harry stood up and when he heard the door close, he took off his shirt and fished for another to wear. He froze on the spot when he felt a cool hand on his back though and he didn't dare look back. "Do you not think there are a few things you missed out? Important things that Dumbledore needs to know?" said a soft voice in his ear, almost whispered and Harry tensed even more.

"No sir, I told him all I knew" he said, trying to ignore the breath he could feel on his neck and then arms wrapped around him from behind and a palm was pressed over his heart

"What about the fact that that no longer beats? Shouldn't he know that? Or perhaps how you need blood to survive hmm?" that voice asked again and those lips were ghosting over his neck now and down his collarbone

"I-I don't know what you're talking about sir" he whispered and heard a chuckle in his ear, the hand over his heart moved down to his stomach and stroked across the muscles there before moving even lower

"Keep your secret for now _Rúmil_, as I am not positive yet in what I say. A great change has come over you and so it is difficult to tell" Severus Snape whispered, his hands now slowly riding up Harry's inner thighs "You should listen to the old man you know, you are beautiful beyond words, simply stunning. You will come to me, a week from now, in my classroom and you will help me with a few potions whilst answering my questions." he said his thumbs still stroking Harry's thighs but thankfully (or not) they were not climbing higher

"Until then I will keep the human off your back and I will mask your scent from the werewolf. Do you understand?" Severus whispered and all Harry could do was nod dumbly. He heard another chuckle and then soft lips were pressed against his neck "You need not worry, I have no intentions of blackmail or harming you. I am merely curious as to why _you_ of all people would _lie_ to Albus Dumbledore. Do not forget, a week from now at 9 in the morning. Do not make plans for the rest of the day" he said and then pulled back altogether.

Harry shivered unconsciously and finally turned to look at the man in disbelief unaware until it was too late just how closer they were. Snape actually smiled at him and patted the bulge in Harry's trousers (which he totally did not notice) and then left the room. Harry looked down at himself and cringed, how was he supposed to go downstairs like that?

And what the _fuck _had just happened?

--------

"There's something wrong with Olwë" Marius said as he entered the kitchen that evening. He settled down at the table with a frown on his face but he needn't say anymore as Celeste had jumped from her seat and ran to the fireplace to call Chantelle, minutes later the two women entered the kitchen.

As Celeste placed an extra plate on the table for her friend, Chantelle spoke about how much Harry had changed and then finally came to what they were waiting for "Dumbledore made the boy take off his shirt and stand in front of a mirror" she said and the vampires winced. All of them had noticed how Harry refused to look at himself but had decided not to say anything as of yet, the old man really had no subtly at all

"All the confidence seemed to drain from the boy then and he was left trembling. He begged not to have to do it but Dumbledore made him and so Harry had to list off what he thought about himself and what he saw. Harry pleaded with the man to stop and said he wanted to come home but then the old man asked where his home was. Harry really thought about it and then he said he doesn't have a home, but he said it as if he was only just realizing it, he truly believed it. I think he thinks you've abandoned him. Really, wouldn't it be better if you just told the old man and asked him to keep it secret?" Chantelle said and hardly came up for breath whilst she was at it

"Then Harry had to get dressed and everyone left the room except Severus Snape. When Harry came out later he was jumpy and looked both confused and scared as hell" she finished and Celeste frowned before looking around at her family and sighing

"It is too risky to send an owl. Just one more full day and we will be with him, never to leave him alone through his tough times again. Just one more day" she said though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more. Already the family felt as though they had failed their newest son for not being there to share his fears.


	5. Chapter Five

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't._

__

**_Summary:_** From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the centuryâ€will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection

* * *

Chapter Five

Harry sat out by the lake and stared up at the stars. Feeling a sense of dejavu washing over him as he sighed. Snape had confused him and had, if admitted, scared him too. What was all that about? Why did he touch him _there _and like that? And more importantly _why_ did he react so much to that simple touch? Maybe the man was just feeling his scars and got err...sidetracked?

Yeah, that would do

So here he was, back at Hogwarts. Bored out of his mind. His headmaster had annoyed the hell out of him with questions, Remus always seemed to be sniffing around him and Snape was touching him up. What a welcome back party. Apparently Sirius and Remus had spent the whole of Harry's fifth year tracking down Pettigrew and he was caught in the attack on Hogsmeade when Seamus had died. Now Sirius was free but couldn't even seem to look Harry in the eye. Not only that but his secret was already out the bag and was in danger of being released by the one person he had always thought to hate him.

He couldn't cope with the world knowing what he was yet, not because he was ashamed but because he would like to get used to the idea himself first and then he would prefer to tell his friends what he was _before_ they read it in the _Daily Prophet_, he was sure they would already be bitching because he didn't tell them about the Dursleys or owl them when he disappeared.

He looked down at his wrists and took off the small charm he had placed on it the day before and then ran a finger down the thick, horribly marred flesh. He couldn't help but think that maybe he had had the right idea then but then sighed and shook his head, he had responsibilities, evil dark wizards to kill, friends and...and family to help, that sort of thing and on top of that he had this new thing with Snape to sort out.

Why did he yearn for the mans touch again? Why did he grow hard at just the sound of that mans voice near him? Why was he willing to do anything to feel those lips against his? Harry smiled slightly and shook his head, his every thought turned to that man now but tomorrow his family would arrive and he would once again be amongst them. Maybe he would feel better then, maybe he wouldn't keep hearing his own words echo through his mind.

He traced the scars with his finger again before sighing and lying back on the ground. Sleep had once again eluded him and he had begun to forget what it felt like to wake up from a peaceful nights rest. Maybe he could manage to get a dreamless sleep from somewhere. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily and then nearly jumped out of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise when he saw his entire family stood before him. Celeste grinned sheepishly before shifting on her feet awkwardly whilst the others sat down around him

"You needed us, we weren't able to be here for you when Dumbledore questioned you like that but we are here now and we are only too sorry that already you have had second thoughts about our love for you" she said, her voice getting firmer as she sat right next to him and looked into his eyes, Harry looked away guiltily before sighing

"I- I wasn't really. I mean, when I was in Chantelle's house and Dumbledore was making me... I did then but I realized I was just being stupid. He caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting it and I- well I wasn't ready for that and I just wanted to come home but then when he asked me where my home was I just... I don't know" he said shaking his head. Celeste pulled him onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing his head

"Shh, its ok Olwë, we are not mad at you. It is only to be expected. You are my baby boy and you always will be, my darlin Rúmil, so young you are, so naïve, so beautiful and so intelligent. Come, I want you to tell us what was said between you and this Snape person. Do not miss anything out my child," she said sternly. Harry bit his lip and sighed

"Well, he, he started me. I thought everyone had left and so I took my shirt back off but then I felt a hand on my back. He came closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist whilst asking me why I didn't tell Dumbledore that my heart no longer beats and that I need blood to survive" he said and then shivered at the thought

"I denied it of course, pretended not to know what he was talking about and then he moved his hand lower to my stomach and was well, stroking it, as he proceeded to tell me that I was beautiful and should believe everything Dumbledore said" Harry said and then blushed "he said he would keep my secret for now because he is curious as to why I would lie to Dumbledore, he...err, he was stroking my thigh then" he blushed again, not noticing the anger of those around him

"He told me to come to him in a week and answer his questions whilst helping him with a few potions. Then he pulled back and I turned around but he was close still and then he touched me...err..._there_ and then left" he said and cringed "mum?" he asked looking up and then noticed her absolutely livid features and froze "Did I do something wrong?" he asked but Celeste shook her head and smiled at him

"You didn't my child, _he_ did. He should not have touched you so intimately. I will chop off his hands for that" she said seriously and Harry blinked

"_No_! You cant do that! I- I _liked_ it" he said and then mumbled the last bit and lowered his head. Celeste tipped his chin up and locked eyes with him, waiting for him to elaborate and Harry blushed furiously "Why do I yearn for his touch? Why do I wish for his lips to take mine? He, he makes me ache so as I have never before with just his voice...I- I don't understand" he said quietly and then Celeste laughed, her voice was musical and followed by the others

"My dear son, you really are the most innocent of creatures are you not?" she asked and then laughed again "You are attracted to him my dear. Your body craves his touch and your soul craves his love. Tell me, do you wish to...feel him inside you? Do you itch to please him in any way possible? Do you wish to make love with him?" she asked and Harry stared at her blankly

"Can two men even _do_ that?"

---------

Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning with his five family members behind him much to the shock of the other teachers. Harry nervously took his seat next to Snape whilst (thankfully) his mother sat the other side and the others introduced themselves and sat in whatever other spare seat they could find

"Ah Harry, I see you have met our newest teachers? Care to tell me how?" Albus asked when he saw him and Celeste chatting as if they knew each other well. Harry smiled weakly and looked down at his hands, still not able to look the man in the eye whilst his mother answered

"We arrived early this morning headmaster. Quite early actually and we found young Harry here sat outside on the grounds and so we decided to join him. He looked lonely and as every one else was asleep up at the castle, we saw no problem in doing so. I hope you do not mind?" she asked politely and Albus smiled at her before shaking his head

"Not at all Madame De Constrella, by all means, I was just curious" he replied and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he jumped visibly when he felt a hand on his knee and stared down at his plate hard as he realized who it belong too. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother stifling her laugh along with his brothers and he blushed furiously as that hand moved up and pushed his legs apart slightly.

When he dared to look, Snape was watching him with a gleam in his eye and he blushed again whilst trying to think of discouraging thoughts like Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort in bikini's but even that didn't help as those talented fingers stroked his inner thigh expertly

"Harry? Harry?" someone asked and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore watching him concerned "Are you all right my boy?" he asked worriedly and Harry nodded, forcing a smile and not trusting his voice in the least

"Harry, do you want to come flying with me this afternoon?" Sirius asked and Harry groaned inwardly, how was he suppost to fly with someone who he couldn't bear to look at and who couldn't bear to look at him

"I'd rather not, I- err...potions- hands-err..." he stuttered and then winced. Snape took pity and stopped for a minute and Harry found he could breath again "I mean I- I have potions homework and my hands...will in...um no I mean I promised to help Professor De Constrella with her lesson plans" he said and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally finished, glaring at his brothers and sister discreetly. That hand squeezed his hardened flesh and then patted it gently before pulling away.

-----------

Later that day Harry was sat with his family in their quarters whilst thinking of lesson plans. Or well, _trying_ too but he couldn't get his mind off how strange his Potions Master was acting. Perhaps he was under the Imperius curse or something. He shook his head and sighed "Well, Dueling and Sparring you'll have to start from basics for everybody and perhaps test them to see what level they are at..." he said and Armand nodded and jotted something down on parchment before staring at it again as if expecting it to tell him what he needed to do.

"For Physical Education you should put them all into groups and then start them off lightly before getting harder for each level. Perhaps you could set running for homework or something" he said shrugging and then looked at Celeste "For Magical Dueling though we've only had that one class in my second year so I think it would be better to test us and split us into levels or something" he added.

He listed off the things they had actually done in great detail, trying to leave out the stuff he had read about himself. He found it rather funny that in all the years his family had lived, not one of them had even considered teaching anything and here they were confused about what to teach a bunch of human children. He sat back and watched them for a while with a smile on his face, the two days he had been away from them had been unbearable. He was surprised to have missed them so much already but now they were here and doing this all for him.

_That's_ what its like to be loved.

He grinned at the thought. He had family, he had a home but he did feel slightly guilty about keeping all of this from Dumbledore. All the man had ever tried to do was help him and he was sure the old man would keep it a secret, that's if he didn't already know. Knowing Dumbledore he was probably well aware of everything that had happened but was waiting for Harry to tell him. Damn

Whilst Celeste and Armand continued with their lesson plans, Harry, Raven, Marius and Anéthiel wandered around the castle. Harry showed them all the secret passageways and how to get them into the kitchen before they went out to the Quidditch pitch where Harry showed his family how to fly on brooms. They had all heard and even watched a game of Quidditch before but had never known how to fly like that.

Again he found himself laughing with his brothers and sister and forgetting about most of his troubles, rather like he had when they were back at the mansion. One thing he had learnt though, something he had found himself too busy to worry about, was that he had in fact turned sixteen on one of the last days in which he was at the Dursleys. Not that it really meant anything to him anyway, why worry about little things like birthdays when you have a family who make you happy every day?

Harry got the Marauders Map out and showed it to his brothers, watching their almost identical smirks widen with glee and then the three of them started planning. One thing was for sure; Hogwarts was going to be a barrel of laughs this year, so much so that not many people would realize the Weasleys twins had graduated. Hopefully some would wonder if the Marauders themselves had returned.

Harry snickered at the thought, he and his brothers intended to put the poor Hogwarts students through a lot of pranks throughout the year and they would perhaps even place a few on the teachers themselves, everyone except their parents, not one of them fancied taking up a prank war with the masters.

Besides it would be unfair, Celeste and Armand had had many more years worth of practice than any of them. In five days the students would return and in two days Harry was to go to professor Snape but he was more nervous about that than he had been of anything before.

Remus and Sirius had both been hired to teach Defence and so soon it would be nearly impossible to avoid them any longer. He felt guilty for pushing them away but he had seen Sirius's reaction to him and knew he couldn't meet his eye and if he allowed himself to get too close to Remus, then the werewolf might discover something before he was ready for his secret to be revealed.

----------

Harry ran through the forest with his senses opened to the full, he knew they weren't far behind him and he bit his lip, wondering which way to go. He listened carefully and heard a twig snap somewhere to his left and then another one behind him, he smirked, it seemed the others had managed to catch up. Quickly he turned to the right and silently fled away, careful to watch his step. He heard another twig snap and then just ahead, a leaf floated down from a tree, he turned sharply and picked up speed.

He saw a deer just up ahead and ran towards it, looking over his shoulder. He stopped dead though when a black clocked figure stepped out and sank its teeth into the neck of the animal. Whoever it was, was watching Harry's every move and then something else dove out at him from the right and tackled him to the ground. Harry laughed and pushed his brother off him, when he looked again, the man and the deer had completely vanished from sight. He stopped and just stared at the spot for a minute, wondering what the hell had happened but before he could worry about it too much, the others arrived laughing.

"Not bad bro, better than the first time anyway" Raven said grinning as he climbed back to his feet and dusted off his clothes. Harry grinned and shook his head; it must have been his imagination. It seemed the family didn't just like to hunt for food when they went out but liked to hunt each other too. The two times Harry had been with them, he had been found pretty easily but then again, the youngest of the family besides him was nearly a hundred years older so at least he had that for an excuse.

"Come now. I'm hungry and I'm sure our Olwë is too" Celeste said, patting his back and Harry nodded without hesitation. He hadn't eaten for a good few days now and he was beginning to feel it. He followed his mother whilst the others split up and then he found a wolf, thankfully it wasn't a full moon and so Harry shot forward and tore into its neck. He wouldn't kill it though; it was too beautiful for that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Celeste find her own meal before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel.

It wasn't until times like this that Harry realized just how much he missed the warmth of blood and the beating of his heart. It was amazing how _alive_ one could feel by feeding, every sense of you very being awakened and warmed instantly. It sent a sensation through his body that Harry had only become too aware of as of late when he was somewhere near Severus Snape, he wondered whether it aroused others too but he dare not ask for fear of embarrassment.

He pulled back from the wolf just before he did any real damage and then laid it down carefully as to not hurt the creature. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see his mother watching him carefully. "Never before have I met one quite like you Olwë, you truly are the definition of innocence. Come, let us walk together, you and I," she said offered him her hand, Harry took it and frowned slightly but did not voice his questions.

They walked in silence deeper into the Forbidden forest until they must have been at the very heart. There were sounds of nothing but animals around them and of the trees groaning in the gentle breeze, it seemed the rest of the family had either turned back or were further away than his hearing could pick up. He wracked his brain for a minute, trying to think if he had done anything wrong but could come up with nothing.

"How do you feel my child?" Celeste asked eventually as she looked up at the stars and Harry frowned at her and waited for her to elaborate "Tell me Olwë, how do you feel now that you know what is set as your future. How do you feel about being one of the family? About becoming a vampire?" she asked again and Harry frowned slightly before looking down at his feet as he mulled over his answer

"You know all I have ever desired is to have a family who loves me for who I am. You have offered me that openly and yet I feel in my heart that I will never be able to repay you. You have welcomed me without hesitation to your family and have made me feel loved; I never thought that would be possible. Not now, I thought it was too late but, you proved me wrong" he said quietly and then smiled slightly.

"I admit, I have my fears and my doubts but those are easily pushed aside. No future is set in stone and yet a future with you I would more than willingly pursue. My becoming a vampire I see though as both a gift and a curse, a punishment to my own stupidity and yet a gift as it has shown me how to feel. My heart may no longer pump my blood, but it still feels, it still aches and it can still break but my turning has shown me the things I once took for granted, the things I overlooked so thoroughly when I tried to kill myself are now the things I miss dearly, the warmth of blood, the pounding of my heart... I do not regret the day things turned so severely, I do not regret what I did because whilst in a way I have lost my life, I have also been shown how to live" he finished, his brow burrowed in thought. Celeste looked at him proudly

"It took me thirty years to figure that out and yet it takes you less than a month. You are a wise man for such a young age my son. Tell me, what are you fears and your doubts?" she asked and Harry sighed, even if he wanted to lie (which he didn't) then there was no point because she could simply delve into his mind. Part of him wanted to get it off his chest whilst another part of him was scared that if voiced said fears then they would come true. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again

"Sometimes I think that if I hadn't tried to kill myself, then neither you or the others would have considered turning me. I fear that you did what you did because you felt you had to and then I wonder if you only invite me into the family because I was turned, because you feel it is your duty to look after me now I have become one like you" he said and then paused for a minute "I fear that you will see Harry Potter for what he truly is and you will cast me aside and I fear that when things come clean, I will be taken from you...even though by the laws of the vampire council, if I am willing then I am yours" he paused again and noticed his mother watching him carefully as they walked and he sighed again

"I fear that when the truth is known, my best friends Ron and Hermione will hate me, will allow their prejudices to blind them and I fear that my godfather, bastard as he is now, will decide that I am not worth the trouble. I fear that I will be cast from the school and that Dumbledore will give up all hope in me and will leave me alone. I fear rejection and loneliness" he finished feebly and smiled weakly when Celeste took his hand.

"I will be blunt with you here now Olwë, yes we only turned you because we had to. Actually Marius reacted without thought and before any of us could stop him, it was too late. It is true that we only brought you in to our family because you were turned but that does now make our love for you any less real. The Wizarding world did a poor job of looking after you and I did not even feel the need to scold Marius for such a rash decision. I decided that if they couldn't take care of you then we would."

"Know that you will never be cast aside from our family. For only weeks we have known you and yet you own a place in all of our hearts, we love you Olwë, I love you. You are as much a son to me as Raven and Marius, as much as Ané is my daughter. No one will ever be able to take you from us unless it is your true wish. I – as do the others – already see the true Harry Potter, we see our Olwë and we love him. It is you who needs to see who you really are, you need not fear rejection from us," she said firmly

"If you friends are overcome by their prejudice then they are not true to you. Your real friends will stick by you through everything my son; they would never abandon you for something like this. As for Sirius Black, well, it is clear to us all that he loves you dearly, to him you are a son and something like this, whilst at first may scare him, will not stop him from loving you. Dumbledore is an open-minded man, he will be sorrowful that this has happened to you, sad that he did not see how down and abused you were sooner but he will never hate you. Never again, never will you be alone if you do not wish to be" she finished and then cupped his cheek softly and smiled

"You are a beautiful young man Olwë and one day you will see that. You are intelligent and wise beyond your years, you will always know what you want and what your heart desires and you will always be _you_. Never pretend to be someone different just to please others, friends come and go but family will be there forever." She chuckled again and shook her head "I wonder sometimes, you are but sixteen years old and yet you appear to have a much older soul. You seem to have grown up much quicker then Raven and Marius did but after all you have been through..." she trailed off and sighed

"Come, it is late and we should return before someone notices our absence. _Mainly_ yours" she said with a chuckle and then her eyes gleamed "I'll give you a ten second head start" before the last word had even left her lips, Harry had took off into the trees quickly and quietly, leaving his mother laughing behind him.


	6. Chapter Six

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_****_

_****_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and everything you don't. _

__

**_Summary: _**From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired? Love and affection.

**_Author Notes:_** nabiki, I'll be writing the chapters that havent already been written yet as soon as I can. Though I've just started another story where the plot has been unwilling to leave me alone for a while. I'll try and have them up as soon as possible though, I always do, I hate taking too long to update... Believe me when I say it irritates me as much as it does anyone else.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, they have been greatly appreciated and I am more than pleased that you are enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter Six 

"What should I tell him?" Harry asked as he paced backwards and forwards, almost tearing out his hair in frustration. His family watched him with amusement for a minute and laughed openly at his glare. In just one hour's time, Harry was to be at the Potions classroom and yet he couldn't decide what questions he should answer if any or whether he should perhaps just deny it for longer.

"If you want my advice Olwë, then you should just tell him everything. Ask of him to keep it quiet but if he tells Dumbledore then we shall just have to deal with that when it comes. Lets face it, the truth will be known sooner or later and if its sooner, then well...we'll just have to see. But I think, if he agrees, he would be of great help keeping our secret and he seems the man who would cover our backs and clear up all mistakes quickly" Celeste said slowly and the others nodded

"Make sure to ask him why he teases you so wont you?" Marius asked with a smirk and Harry glared half-heartedly at his brother but the effect was rather ruined by the spectacular blush that rose in his cheeks. Actually, half of him hoped that the man would continue to tease him like that but another part of him was rather concerned about the sudden change of attitude. Maybe he should ask if he _was_ under the Imperius or something. Of course, he wouldn't let his brothers know that.

He had a rather confusing dream last night involving said Potions Master and that dream went to prove that it _was_ possible to do such a thing between two men. Harry's face heated even more at just the thought of those hands touching him, that mouth around him. Merlin, how did he even know half of the things he dreamt? He didn't even think some of the things that happened where even..._hygienic_. He wrinkled his nose up at the thought but even that didn't calm his growing erection.

"Mums right Rúmil, even if in the end it all does come out, I think it would do you some good anyway, it would be a huge relief to have at least one person outside of the family in which you could converse with. You obviously like this man and he likes you, maybe this was just meant to be" Ané said shrugging "I think you should tell him everything he wants to know, mainly because if, later on, he discovers you have lied then it may set something back between you...if there is anything to set back that is" she added, frowning slightly as she yet again confused herself with her own words.

Harry nodded and sighed, he would do as they said and he would tell the man everything, if his trust backfired on him this time then he would just have to deal with the consequences when he came to them. Besides, Ané was right. It would be a relief to get it all off his chest. He looked at the clock and groaned as he realized he now only had ten minutes. With a sigh, he waved to his family and left the room, ignoring their pointed smirks.

---------

Harry walked into the potions room and sighed when he saw nobody was in sight. Watch now, he would have done all that worrying for nothing and Snape would have completely forgotten about their little arranged meeting. Ugh, typical. He sighed and waited by the door just inside the room, somehow it felt like it would be wrong to sit whilst he waited though he knew that was completely stupid considering this was a classroom.

He started and jumped visibly when arms encircled around his waist from behind. How did the man _do_ that? Harry could even hear his mother coming and yet Snape always managed to sneak up on him. He sighed as he felt that lean muscular body pressed up against his own and bit his lip "I have to admit I am surprised you actually came" that voice whispered in his ear and Harry bit back a groan as he felt himself hardening.

"For some reason, I felt I had no choice" he managed to say without his voice breaking. Then than delightful voice was chuckling in his ear and Harry moaned, really, the man should laugh more often, it was truly beautiful. One of those hands escaped under his shirt and stroked his stomach again, laughing as the muscles quivered under his touch.

"Come, I have to make the wolfbane potion for that mutt of yours. You can help me" Snape said pulling back and before Harry could say anything or protest, he found himself dragged through the classroom and into what looked like a private workroom. He looked around in awe at some of the ingredients, itching to get his hands on them and play but he bit that back and just stood rather awkwardly at the door.

After a while, Snape beckoned him closer and then set him to work on chopping up the ingredients. They worked together in silence for a while, Harry slicing and chopping and Snape mixing and stirring. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye and marveled at the look on concentration on that face. He was surprised when Snape pulled back from the potion and lifted his robes off over his head, leaving tight black jeans and a black silk shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbow.

He found himself staring at those strong muscular arms and when Snape looked up he blushed and turned back to his cutting quickly. The man was simply gorgeous; there was no other word for it. Snape smirked at him and then continued throwing god only knows what into the potion whilst Harry tried his hardest to concentrate on what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

"Tell me, where were you this summer?" Snape asked eventually and Harry bit his lip and looked at him

"I want your word that you wont tell anyone," he said quietly and Snape looked up at him. Harry wouldn't meet his eyes and he pushed his sleeves up out of the way and continued cutting, wishing the man would look away or do something.

"I cant give you that Harry, but I will think about it after I know" he said finally and Harry nodded, he had expected as much but this, well, he was feeling decidedly more nervous now than he had earlier and his hands were trembling slightly

"I was with my family" he said and then smiled slightly at the look of disbelief on Snape's face "no not that one, I was with my family who cares..." he trailed off, wondering how to tell this but then froze as Snape's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Harry swallowed hard as Snape turned it sideways and then the Potions Master ran a thumb over the scars on his wrist. Harry bit his lip and looked away "That's the reason I was turned. I- my family were watching and I- I did that and I nearly died before one of them reacted quickly and turned me," he whispered and then he lowered his head and told the whole story.

When he was finished, Snape was staring at him, still not letting go of his wrist. He pushed Harry's chin up and cupped his cheek as their eyes locked "Why are you so afraid of others finding out Harry? Surely your _family_ are willing to let others know considering they came all the way to Hogwarts for you" he asked, arching an eyebrow and Harry smiled slightly, he hadn't mentioned the names of his family but it _was_ rather obvious

"My family instructed me to tell you the truth...or should I say advised me. I just, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, I'm kinda still getting used to it myself," he said quietly and Snape nodded and then smiled and kissed his forehead

"Then I shall tell no one until you are ready" he said and then quickly added another ingredient to the potion, Harry was about to go back to his slicing when that hand grabbed him again and lips were pressed against the hideous scar on his wrist "Never again Harry, _never_ again" he said firmly, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry bit his lip and lowered his eyes, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"My name isn't Harry anymore" he said into the silence and blushed when Snape looked up at him "My family named me, my nickname if Rúmil, and my full name is Olwë Maeglin Melwasúl," he added. Snape looked at him then laughed aloud

"Deathdancer and lovely beautiful vampire? Oh I _do_ like that" he said and then fell silent again, Snape chuckled to himself every now and again but Harry just continued with his task in silence. He did feel loads better now that he had told someone and even better thanks to Snape's promise to wait until he was ready. He smiled slightly at that, he certainly liked this Snape much better than he liked the Potions Master.

Finally the potion was left to simmer and Harry followed Snape into his office where he stood nervously, waiting for the man to dismiss him or to ask him to sit down. He didn't expect for the man to stand really close behind him and press a kiss to his neck. He melted back into that body again as one hand slowly crept up his thigh. He tensed as the other hand stroked a scar on his stomach and then groaned when the first hand reached its target and squeezed him before pulling back altogether. Harry whimpered and glared at him

"Why do you have to be tormenting... So _mean_? You leave me aching all day and for most of the night and you only have to speak then!" he moaned and then clamped his hand over his mouth and blushed furiously as Snape looked at him shocked

"You mean – you don't – _touch_ yourself?" he asked, stunned and Harry frowned and then arched an eyebrow

"Of course I do!" he said and Snape looked relieved and even a little disappointed there "How else do you think I go to the toilet" he added almost to himself and Snape's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Harry with nothing short of lust and desire in his eyes

"But – don't you touch yourself – for _pleasure_?" he asked and Harry stared at him confused, shaking his head slightly

"You- you're _untouched_?" Snape whispered again, stepping closer and Harry nodded, biting his lip though he found it a bit unfair to call him untouched, he did have to touch himself to use the toilet and Snape himself had done his fair share of touching lately

"Are you under Imperius or something?" Harry blurted, taking a step back. Snape stared at him for a minute before he started snickering and then was laughing full out, Harry blushed again and fidgeted with his shirt "Well you just started liking me all of a sudden, well, if you even like me and..." he trailed off when he felt lips pressed against his own

"No, you see Olwë, everything I thought about you was proved wrong this summer. Then I looked and saw the real you... You have to understand that vampires are extremely forward when it comes to potential mates. But, I – err, I had no idea I was tormenting you _that_ much! I assumed you would just go and find release" he said and then stroked Harry's cheek and smiled "I could show you – if you like" he said hesitantly as he pressed the palm of his hand against Harry's crotch

"Err..." Harry shifted uncomfortably and his eyes rolled back in his head as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Snape chuckled in his ear and stepped closer, officially pinning him against the wall, their faces inches apart

"I could show you how to touch yourself. I could show you many, many things Rúmil, I could make you mine if you wanted, I could make you my mate but if you want that, now you have family I'll have to do it properly, but for now I could show you" he whispered and Harry worried his bottom lip and nodded. Before he knew what was happening, Snape pulled Harry's trousers down so that he was naked from the waist down, he then pulled him away from the wall and molded his body into Harry's back

He took Harry's hand gently into his own and rested his chin on the younger vampires shoulder before guiding both hands to their target. Harry was tense and blushing fiercely and Severus couldn't help but smile at his obvious discomfort and embarrassment. He had decided he would back off on the whole touching thing for a while until he was tempted so severely twice in one night... And then when the boy revealed how innocent, how untouched he really was...well, there went any restraint he had left.

He paused for a minute, waiting for the boy to relax slightly and just looked at him. He had definitely changed greatly over the summer. Instead of looking like James Potter's twin now, he looked like his own person with his mother's eyes. Those eyes that were glowing against the smooth, pale, untouched skin. He truly was beautiful beyond words, angelic even. To be honest, Severus was half expecting to find wings under that shirt.

Even beautiful doesn't cut it. Severus mused as he watched the boy relax very, very slowly and lean back against him. How could a creature such as this even consider someone like him? But hell he wasn't going to waste time questioning that now, he had much more fun things to do before he grabbed enough wits about him to approach Celeste and Armand with his request to date their son as was custom still in vampire laws. Damn it made him feel like a teenage boy again but Harry was more than worth it.

The twenty years age difference didn't bother Severus in the least though, for one, whilst Harry was still a child even by Wizarding standards, his mind and soul seemed to be much older and as vampires were immortal, such like twenty years may seem like twenty seconds in time to come. If Harry would have him, then there would be no problems.

He shook himself from his thoughts and curled Harry's fingers around his arousal carefully "Feels good doesn't it? Just to feel bare flesh against it" he whispered in the boy's ear, his voice low and husky, damn it should be illegal for someone to be so...sooo..._gorgeous_. "It almost hurts in intensity does it not? That's it, slowly start to move your hand up and down, do what feels right" he added and then let go and watched intently, before he walked in front of him so that he could see the boys face when he came.

Harry was a quick learner, Severus thought briefly and fought back a smirk, that small hand was moving faster now and Severus knew his release was close. It seemed the boy was still embarrassed. Really, it wasn't in the nature of vampires to be embarrassed about sexual things, he crept closer and reached out a hand to just touch him again and then he looked up quickly and Harry was coming hard.

He caught Harry in his arms as the boy almost fell and then chuckled before sitting down on the floor with the boy on his lap. He stroked the hair out of the beautiful face, already recalling the expression as he came. Damn he was painfully hard himself but that could wait. As he watched the boy eyes flicker open again he smiled "Would you mind terribly if I asked your parents for permission to date you?" he asked, Harry blinked and stared at him incredulously for a minute before shaking his head and biting his lip

"I- I'd like that" he said quietly and Severus grinned before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. They stayed just staring at each other in silence for a minute before Severus helped him stand up and then clean up. He watched intently as the boy dressed, his eyes never leaving the lithe figure in front of him

"You had better be getting back before your mother starts to think I have – err – done _inappropriate_ things" he said eventually, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Harry grinned at him and nodded before heading to the door, before he could leave though, he was pulled into a kiss and he parted his lips to that tongue as it begged for entrance. He moaned and gave up the battle for dominance immediately as he contended with stroking that tongue with his own, all too soon, they had to come up for air.

"Good night my beauty" Severus whispered and Harry smiled at him angelically before pressing a kiss to his cheek and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind himself.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and everything you don't. _

__

**_Summary:_** _From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?_

__

_**Author Notes:** __Someone asked me in a review whether I got the names from books or something. Nope, I never intended too...what I usually do when looking for names is either check a baby name website or a name generator that they have online so it could possibly be taken from books. The name Armand I seriously thought I had made up lol, obviously not. But it's no loss to me really. Thanks again for your reviews, they always bring a smile to my face_

__

__

* * *

__

__

Chapter Seven 

Harry smiled slightly as he looked up at the stars. It had been a weird day but never had he imagined it ending so perfectly. Everything seemed to have turned around for him and his luck actually seemed to last but how long would it be until something happened? Until he was alone and everyone he loved taken away from him? Happiness like this could not last but he would be damned if he didn't enjoy it whilst it did.

Snape's acceptance of him had been a real help, he actually thought there was a chance in his friends accepting what he was now too, surely if someone who had once hated him could then his very best friends could too..._right_? Harry sighed and shrugged before looking across the lake, he hadn't been to see his family yet mainly because he needed time to think to himself. He was dreadfully embarrassed about what had just occurred but it had felt so good at the time and Merlin he ached even more when he realized he was being watched. Never before had he felt so wonderful.

He looked up when he heard someone approaching and smiled tightly when he saw Albus Dumbledore himself walking across the grounds. He didn't know how he felt towards the man now, he wasn't exactly angry but he wasn't happy with him either. Considering he himself was hiding quiet a lot of things from one of the major members of his life, he should be willing to get over the whole mirror thing and forget and in all truths he could, he could forget that he had been made to do it, he could forget anyone else was there, he just couldn't forget the words he had spoken about himself.

"Evening Harry" Dumbledore said and then completely surprised the boy-who-lived by sitting besides him. Harry smiled and nodded before returning his attention to the lake. Hoping the silence would keep for once but of course, it wouldn't "Eight nights without sleep now, don't you think its getting a bit much? You need to keep up your strength," he said quietly and Harry looked at him, mildly surprised that the old man had even noticed.

"I'm fine sir," he mumbled quietly and Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly as if to himself and then he studied the young boy next to him carefully

"Tell me what goes on in that head of yours Harry. What do you think about when you are out here alone?" he asked and Harry worried his bottom lip, wondering how much truth he could give without telling anything he didn't want too

"I think about family and what that word means exactly. I think about Professor Lupin and Professor De Constrella and how people treat them different. I think of Voldemort, of life, of death, of love and of friends" he said and then nodded to himself, that was pretty vague without being too much so. Dumbledore looked at him carefully for a minute

"Those thoughts all seem a little _too_ deep to belong to a sixteen year old child. Most your age think of girls, Quidditch or foozeball in the muggle world. They think of alcohol, laughter and fun. Would you not prefer to have those thoughts?" he asked and Harry thought about it honestly for a minute before shaking his head

"I'll be blunt with you headmaster. I hate my life, I hate my luck and I hate how my future seems to be set without my choosing. I hate how I am alone sometimes, I hate how I feel, I hate whom I am and I hate that everything seems to happen to me. But, if you asked me if I would have it any other way then I would say no, because without any of those things, I would not understand the meaning of what many take for granted" he said and then paused for a minute

"Without pain, I would not know pleasure. Without hatred I would not know love. Without fear I would not know happiness and without darkness I would not know beauty. I would not understand love or family if I had always known it, I too would take it for granted and whilst at some point I would love to have had the chance to have taken many things like that lightly, now I am thankful for what little I get" he finished. Dumbledore was staring at him openly for a minute before a smirk tugged at his lips

"I am so proud of you sometimes Harry but right now, what you just said, never before have I even found such wisdom in one even three times your age. You are wise well beyond your years and soon I feel I could be coming to you for advice. Sometimes, no, always I fear you cannot cope with what life throws at you – and rightly so too – but sometimes I fear you would try to...end it so to speak, and then you manage to surprise me again with your thoughts and words. Know that you can always come and talk to me my child. My door is always open for you" he said gently and Harry smiled tightly, tugging the sleeves of his robes over his hands _just_ in case.

"There's something going on with you Harry in which I am not aware. I wish you felt you could talk to me. You know there is nothing you can say which would make me dislike you do you not?" Dumbledore asked again, staring at him intently and the guilt rose in Harry's stomach again. He hated lying to Dumbledore but he just, he couldn't.

"I – I'm just not ready sir. Please, as soon as I can, I will tell you everything you want to know" he said quietly and the old man nodded before smiling at him gently

"Come, shall we go and get a nice warm drink? Maybe you can tell me about the Quidditch strategies you will come up with as this years captain" he said, his eyes twinkling and Harry stared after him, gawping as the old man went back to the castle. When the words had sunk in, he jumped to his feet and ran after him

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

------

"Headmaster?" Celeste asked suddenly and Harry looked up from his breakfast to see what the woman could possibly want this time. When she had Albus's attention she smiled and continued "My family and I are heading to London today, I was wondering if you would allow Harry to accompany us? It must be boring for him to be the only child in the castle" she finished and Harry looked towards the headmaster hopefully. Albus was studying the woman intently before he looked and saw Harry

"Would you mind another teacher going with you?" he asked slowly and Celeste shook her head, still smiling. Dumbledore nodded then and was about to ask either Sirius or Remus when Severus spoke up

"I'll go, there's something I need to get anyway," he said looking at Dumbledore, not meeting Harry's eyes for even a second. Dumbledore beamed at him and nodded and then Harry grinned, Celeste was right, he had been bored out of his skull all morning and was even considering doing some more studying. He was rather pleased Snape was coming too, considering it would have been a rather awkward day if Sirius or Remus had agreed though the way his godfather was glaring at the potions master now made it rather obvious he wanted to come.

He smiled happily and sat back in his chair, humming to himself as he pushed his breakfast around on his plate. He looked up startled though when the owl post arrived, during the few days he had been here, not once has he seen any sign of mail. It was unusual perhaps, judging by the curious gaze of the other teachers. Harry looked down and yawned slightly, and jumped when the owl landed in front of him. He had been expecting it to go to Dumbledore.

He looked up to see a small note with a single beautiful red rose. Biting his lip, he carefully took the note from the owl and fed it some of his bacon before turning back to his letter, trying hard to ignore the stares he was receiving from his family. He frowned slightly as he broke the seal of the envelope and then unfolded the parchment

"_My Darling Beauty _

__

_Just wanted to write and let you know that I haven't forgotten about you. Indeed, my every thought has been of you, in my dreams I picture your climax again and again. Soon we may be together if it is still your wish, soon I can show you just how my heart and body yearns for you._

__

_Forgive me if you feel I am being too forward; just say the word and I shall slow down...Soon you shall be mine and I will give you the world._

__

_Severus"_

__

Harry bit his lip and smiled shyly as he brought the rose to his nose and closed his eyes as he smelt it. He was determined not to look at Severus. Knowing that everyone was watching and so he folded the note and placed it in his pocket before he looked back down at his breakfast, still wearing the silly shy smile.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Sirius called and Harry looked up startled, he blinked for a minute before blushing slightly

"Err..._Hermione_! She wanted to make me feel better," he said quickly, ignoring the smirks from his family and Severus. Severus, Merlin that sounded so weird and yet what was more, he was dying to try the name off his tongue, dying to hiss it in parseltongue. Heh, maybe he was weird but still, he couldn't believe this was the same potions master who had hated him the year before.

------------

Severus walked through Diagon Alley, watching Harry intently. He watched as the boy interacted with the other vampires and actually smiled for once. Anyone who saw them would assume they had always known each other as they all seemed so close. It was clear the vampires and the elf all cared greatly for _his_ boy and would fight for him, it was also clear that Harry actually seemed happy. Now that was a concept that was hard to grasp, even when he thought he hated the boy he had known he was unhappy, depressed even...

It was hard to believe that Raven and Matthias were older than Harry, let alone him. They acted like such kids most of the time but it was obvious how careful they were not to go too far and insult someone. Harry himself was quiet, he laughed now and again and sometimes he allowed the two youngest of the vampires to tease him but he was still the same quiet boy he would always be, still the same young man with absolutely no confidence in himself.

Severus couldn't stop himself from wishing he had actually looked at Harry last year instead, when the boy had no one he could call family. Because now, these people cared greatly for the boy and it would take Severus quite a while to convince them that he meant no harm to Harry and that he could love him but then again, Harry would be worth all of the trouble in the end if the family could ever accept him.

He looked at Celeste and Armand in particular; trying to decide which ritual these would go for. There were many ways in which one must ask a vampire family to date their son and Severus wanted to ask them before the start of the new school term. He was grateful he didn't have to spy anymore anyway, thankfully (or not) Voldemort had not allowed him near the meetings and had tried to kill him immediately, the idiot didn't seem to know that a simple Advada Kedavra on a vampire will do nothing but knock the breath out of him.

And really that was brilliant now because if he were still a spy then he would not have been able to act on his instincts. It wasn't natural for a vampire to keep his relationship or his attractions to himself, but out of respect for the Wizarding teacher and student law, he had not done anything, which was a bloody good job as he would probably have ended up with all the deatheaters kids in his bed. But Harry, Harry was a vampire now and so the Wizarding law didn't apply to him and Severus's instincts had taken over at once.

As soon as he laid eyes on Harry in that room in Hogsmeade he had known he was no longer human and was about to point that out loudly to Albus when the old man made the boy take off his shirt. Then he was drawn to the boy and forced to look at him, he was perhaps the most beautiful creature Severus had ever laid eyes on, so innocent, so naïve and just simply stunning. Then for the first time in years, Severus felt a stir in his groin and he knew that Harry was the one; this boy with no self-confidence, this child with power and beauty was whom he wanted to spend eternity with.

When a vampire saw his mate that was it. They just knew instantly and it was almost like falling in love over night. When he had touched Harry like that, he knew the boy was an innocent, not once though did he imagine _how_ innocent he truly was. Harry was the sort that could be swimming in dark magic and fucking half of the school but still remain innocent and that was just downright sexy.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Harry asked and Severus brought himself out of his thoughts, only then did he realize the intensity in which he had been staring at the youngest amongst them and he fought back a blush as he saw the rest of the family smirking at him. He smiled at Harry and nodded, surprised when the young man offered him his hand. He took it without hesitation and started to pay more attention to what was going on around him.

Harry followed his family around Diagon Alley and then out into muggle London. As soon as they left through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stopped and grinned like an idiot as he saw his car parked right there. Celeste smirked at him and threw over his keys before jumping into her own car. Harry looked at Severus and rolled his eyes at the gawping man before tugging on his hand slightly

"Ride with me?" he asked as he pulled his car door open. Severus rolled his eyes before jumping into the passenger seat and pulling his seat belt across just in case. He'd seen the boy on a broom and couldn't see him being a careful driver at all. 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't_

__

_**Summary:** From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?_

__

__

* * *

__

__

Chapter Eight

When they returned to the school, Harry spent the next day by himself, his teachers were all working on their lesson plans as was his family, and he was still trying his hardest to avoid Siri, Remus and Dumbledore (even going so far as to turn and hurry in the opposite direction when they shouted him, pretending he hadn't heard.)

Celeste and Armand both appeared to have admirers of their own as nearly every day letters and parcels appeared for them but they wouldn't give Harry even a clue as to who they were from and so he supposed they sent them to each other, love and all that. He smiled slightly at the thought; it was nice to see people happy, even Severus could be seen smiling every now and again.

After the second day of this though, the loneliness hit Harry like a bomb. When he actually did venture out of the Gryffindor tower, he saw nobody in the corridors except those he was trying to avoid. He didn't bother to attend meals in the Great Hall and instead locked himself up in his dormitory with his homework.

He knew he was being foolish, but well, the thoughts kept churning around in his mind. Maybe it _had_ all been a dream; maybe he _had_ been an idiot to believe himself loved. Struggling with his inner battle, Harry remained in bed and redid all of his essays four times. He didn't sleep a wink and spent the night staring down at the scars on his wrist, loneliness and rejection were his biggest fears and yet he was now confronted with both.

He ran his finger lightly over the scar, shuddering at the feel of it. It was hard to believe he had actually succeeded in killing himself, he wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Marius, he wasn't so sure he was thankful anymore either. Sure his new family spent heaps of money on him but that didn't mean they cared or loved him, the Malfoy family were experts at that. At that moment, Harry actually found himself contemplating life from Draco Malfoy's point of view and found he actually pitied the blonde.

Biting his bottom lip slightly, Harry looked up at the door and after checking that it was in fact locked, he pulled out the penknife he still had with him. His reminder of the Sirius he had loved, of the Sirius who had loved him or at least pretended too. He cut across his arm, not deep enough to kill himself, but enough to bring up blood and he watched it flow for a minute before he quickly flicked his tongue out and licked out the drops that were about to fall to the floor. He watched as the skin pulled across before his very eyes and scabbed before he did it again and again, knowing that tomorrow, they would be healed and scarred already.

He jumped and looked up, terrified when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself looking into the sad eyes of Severus Snape and his _father_. The pure fear in his eyes quelled all anger the other men may have been feeling and they sat down, one either side of him so that he was in the middle. Harry folded the knife up and threw it in his trunk before pulling his sleeves down and staring at his hands, fidgeting slightly.

"You don't need this my son" Armand whispered as he pulled Harry into his arms, staring down at him sadly whilst Severus quickly charmed the knife without Harry noticing. It would alert them every time it was picked up so that they could be there for him. "We have all missed you so much these past few days, it just isn't the same without you. We were hoping you would come to our rooms to look for us...I'm sorry we weren't here Olwë, but just because we neglected you this once, does not mean we do not love you" Armand added firmly and Harry looked up, biting his lip again

"I – I know, I just, I'm sorry" he whispered and lowered his head again "you didn't neglect me I just thought..." he trailed off again as his father pressed his lips to his head and sighed

"As soon as you are ready my son, as soon as you feel you can let others know then we will have you in our rooms with the rest of the family. Student or not, it is where you belong. I swear I could kill the Dursleys for placing so many doubts in you, you don't see how anyone can love you in any way. You don't see how beautiful you are to others, but _we_ do and we _love_ you," he said firmly. Harry bit his lip and nodded, still not daring to say anything _just_ in case. A thought suddenly came to mind though and he snapped up his head, pleading with his eyes as they locked with his fathers

"Don't tell mum, please don't tell the others," he whispered, fear in his voice and Armand sighed before holding Harry tighter and looking at Severus

"They have to know Olwë if just because they'll kill me if they ever find out. But no, we're a family now and you can no longer work through things by yourself, if we are to help you get through this then we will all do it together." He said gently and sighed again as Harry started to tremble in his arms "you wont be in trouble Olwë, they won't be angry at you. Never fear being hurt by any of us, there is nothing in this world you can do that will make us strike you. Do you understand?" he asked again and Harry studied him carefully for a minute before nodding and looking away.

----------

Harry sat in the Great Hall with the other teachers and stared into space, debating the pros and cons of telling his secret. If he told, then he would be an outcast from the other students, many would avoid him and this would be something else that made him stand out in a crowd. He could lose his best friends over this and he would be alone but, no, he wouldn't. He would have his family and he would still have Snape, if of course, he even had Snape now.

The _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day and his picture would be on the front cover yet again, telling all of his home life with the muggles and most probably printing lies about how he was kidnapped by the vampires under orders of the Dark Lord and turned into them. His family would be made out to be the bad guys and he himself would of course be the innocent victim. Remus and Sirius would probably never speak to him again, not that Harry was speaking to them now but still, it was nice to know that he _could_ if he wanted too.

The Weasleys would probably never want anything to do with him again, especially when they learned he had a thing for a male...a male who is no other than Severus Snape. He would have to put up with the Slytherins snide comments and pranks and, one of the biggest disadvantages, Dumbledore would be disappointed him in when he learned as to just why the vampires had to turn him. That was something Harry couldn't deal with

But then again, the weight would be off his shoulders, he would not have to hide or lie about anything any more and he would be free to act with his family as he did in secret, no more sneaking around or pretending. They could actually be a family in the eyes of everyone and maybe then, he himself would believe it. Ron and Hermione _could_ remain loyal to him and maybe nothing would change between the three of them and perhaps Remus and Sirius already knew, Remus was a werewolf after all.

Everyone was going to find out sooner or later anyway but would it be better in general if it were sooner rather than later? Was he ready to be pushed below the standards of witches and wizards everywhere just as he had been when he was at the Dursleys? If he told now then the Wizarding world might, as Celeste fears, start a vendetta against the immortals for turning their boy-saviour and Voldemort himself would target Harry's heart, as he would now have a wider range.

_That's_ what scared him most of all, the fact that Voldemort would target his family and Harry just couldn't bear to lose them so soon.

"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" someone called and Harry blinked before looking up to see Dumbledore watching him closely, Harry smiled tightly and nodded, dragging himself away from his thoughts and looking down at his breakfast. That night, the rest of the school would be returning and the halls would once again be full of chattering students. Half of him looked forward to it whilst the other half lived in fear.

"Harry? Come flying?" Marius asked and Harry looked up again and smiled slightly before shaking his head. Not one member of the family had let him out of their sight all morning and it was more than a little annoying, he just wanted some time alone

"No, I have some homework I want to go over" he said and then groaned inwardly when his mother stared at him intently. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Harry looked up and met Severus's gaze, pleading with his eyes

"He can come and work in my office, there are a few things I need to finish anyway" Severus said, looking across to Celeste, she arched an eyebrow at him and smirked before nodded her agreement and Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief, not noticing the looks of confusion they were all getting from the other teachers.

----------

Harry sat with his chin resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow on the desk as he stared down at the parchment before him. He knew there was nothing at all he could add to it unless he wanted to change the whole thing. It was already longer than it needed to be anyway. He looked up to see Severus sat opposite him across the desk and was watching him intently; the Potions Master didn't even look away when he was caught

"Why didn't you want to be with your family today?" Severus asked eventually, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Harry sighed and worried his bottom lip for a minute before shrugging

"I'm just not used to all the...attention they are giving me and needed some time out is all" he said softly and Severus nodded but still didn't look away. Harry lowered his eyes back to the parchment and read over it for what must have been the fiftieth time before he sighed and threw his quill down

"As you may, or may not have known. I have spent the past few days conversing with your parents and formally requesting the right to date you. It was granted to me this morning and so I would like to ask you if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade for a date on Saturday" Severus asked again and Harry stared at him openly for a minute before blushing and nodding.

Snape grinned and stood up, pulling the younger vampire into his arms and then pressed their lips together, not once had he managed to get the boy out of his mind lately and his dreams were occupied with pictures of Harry touching himself and reaching his climax. He now explored the mouth before him more freely before they both had to pull away for air. Harry touched his lips again and smiled shyly which made Severus laugh.

They just stood there for a while with their groins pressed together as Severus's arms encircled around Harry's waist. Harry grew hard instantly when he felt the mans own arousal pressed against his and he closed his eyes, resting his head on Snape's chest before moving his hips in a small swaying motion. "The students will be here soon" Snape whispered and Harry sighed before nodding

"I know" he made no move to pull away though and Severus smiled before moving his arms up Harry's back and resting his head on the boys. They just stood there for a while, embracing but then Harry had to pull away and sighed "I should go get ready...don't drink the pumpkin juice ok?" he asked quietly and then his eyes fluttered shut again as Severus squeezed his arousal

"Let me see you again Rúmil? Let me watch you pleasure yourself?" he asked and Harry blushed but nodded. He looked into those dark orbs as Severus deftly unbuttoned his robes.

"Can I – can I watch you too?" Harry asked quietly and Severus grinned before nodding.

------------

Harry waited nervously besides McGonagall for the rest of the students to arrive. He fidgeted and looked out over the grounds for his friends before lowering his head again. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up to see McGonagall watching him intently and she smiled softly at him

"It will all be fine in the end Harry. The headmaster will warn them all not to question or torment you. Your friends will understand. Remember, you can always come and talk to me about anything" she said but before Harry could answer, there was a knock on the main doors. McGonagall opened them to find Hagrid with the first years and she nodded before turning back to Harry "I am always here for you Harry, you can either wait here for your friends or go into the Great Hall" she said and squeezed his shoulder once more before leading the first years away.

Harry stood nervously by himself for a minute and then looked up when he saw Hagrid was still there. He smiled at his friend honestly and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug "I know I've not seen much of ya this summer 'arry but dun' think its 'cos I dun care" the half giant whispered fiercely and Harry beamed at him

"I know Hagrid, its good to see you again" he said and then followed his first ever friend into the Great Hall. Harry waved at him before sitting down at the Gryffindor table, sending his family small smiles and blushing when his eyes landed on Snape. Merlin, he was getting hard again just thinking about it. The doors to the Great Hall opened again and Harry tensed before taking a deep breath and then turning to watch the rest of the students enter.

He was getting impatient now, waiting for Ron and Hermione to enter. It seemed like they were going to be the last ones and he wasn't far wrong either. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs all welcomed Harry back but when Harry's eyes set on three particular people, he stood up. The doors shut behind Ginny but not one of the three Gryffindors appeared to notice, they were all staring at Harry. Everyone else seemed to be watching the four of them curiously as well and Harry knew that most up at the staff table were holding their breaths. Harry hadn't, after all, written to tell his friends he was back and safe and not in the arms of Voldemort.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Ginny ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek again and again "Oh Harry, I missed you so much, I thought – we thought something had happened" she cried and Harry rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words in her ear before he looked up and licked his lips nervously, neither Ron nor Hermione had moved. Finally Hermione came forward slowly, she stopped in front of him and just stared into his eyes for a minute before slapping him hard across the cheek.

The sound echoed throughout the entire hall and Harry closed his eyes briefly to hide his pain. He supposed he deserved that. When he turned his head back to look at his friend again though, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed openly on his shoulder, pounding onto his chest with her fists "don't you dare do that again Harry Potter, don't you dare" she snarled, she went to hit him again but her fist was stopped in mid air as Raven grabbed her wrist

"What do you think you are doing? You will not harm my bro-student," he snarled but Harry just shook his head at him. Ron stepped forward and smirked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he looked back and forth from Raven to Hermione who were still glaring at each other.

"Its good to have you home mate" he said and then held out his hand. Harry smiled and took it but was surprised when the redhead pulled him into a tight embrace, patting his back and sighing "She's right though Harry, if you disappear like that on us again, I'm afraid we're going to have to find you and kill you ourselves" he said as he pulled back, Harry laughed and breathed a sigh of relief

"I wont, I promise. At least, not on purpose anyway" he said and only then did he appear to notice everyone watching them. He blushed and ducked his head before sitting down quickly and Hermione muttered an apology before plonking herself down on Harry's knee

"You just try and get away from us this year you bastard" she hissed, causing quite a few of the nearby students to laugh out loud. Harry looked at her confused for a minute before McGonagall entered with the first years and he found himself distracted. He watched as the sorting hat was placed on the stool again but then tuned out the song and just stared at the girl on his lap for a minute. Why wouldn't she get off? Why was she mad at him? It hadn't exactly been his fault he had been kidnapped...well it was, but _she_ didn't know that.

To be honest, Hermione's reaction to his disappearance made up his mind of whether he was going to tell them yet. Not a chance in hell, she would never forgive him, especially if she had reacted so severely just to his being taken away from the Dursleys. Merlin, she would probably kill him for trying to kill himself and getting himself turned. He shook his head to himself and clapped politely.

Up at the staff table, he noticed every member of his family were sat tense and were glaring daggers at Hermione. Snape seemed to be the only thing keeping Celeste from tearing his friend apart. Though he too seemed to be glaring at her, but Harry was sure that was because she was sitting on his knee.

Harry listened as Dumbledore stood up to give the announcements and he clapped politely and grinned as his family was introduced as the new teachers. He applauded Remus and he along with Ron and Hermione were among the only students to make a sound when the name Sirius Black was called. He waited patiently as the old man went on to explain all about what had happened the night his parents were killed and ignored the looks people were sending at him.

Then came the dinner

Harry ate little of his and waited for the fun to begin, he stayed away from his pumpkin juice but did nothing to dissuade Hermione from drinking it. He didn't know whether to be mad at her or not but why wouldn't she get off! Harry grinned when he thought about his date in just five days time, really, that was _too_ far away.

And then it happened

Harry watched with a completely straight face as everyone around him started to pop and then there were students with blue skin, students with different colour hair to match their moods, students who turned into the animal of the opposite house (so for example, Gryffindors turned into Slytherins and vice versa) and students who couldn't speak a word of English. Even the teachers were all affected.

The only ones free of the pranks were himself, his family and Severus...Harry laughed as the headmaster turned into a clucking chicken and he saw mirth in the eyes of the vampires at the head table.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't. _

__

_**Summary: **_From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?

* * *

Chapter Nine

The first day of lessons started and Harry found himself falling straight back into the usual routine. He and Ron barely made it for breakfast on time and Hermione was already arguing with her redheaded best friend. Harry sat listening to them bicker as he yawned and pushed his food to the side and then after a while, he had had enough and so he stood and left them too it whilst heading towards his first lesson of the day: Physical education.

Marius was already outside when Harry got there and he seemed nervous so Harry offered to run a couple of laps around the lake with him. They talked as they jogged and watched as the students filed out of the castle in groups. By the time the last student had arrived, they had run around three times and then came to stop just to the left of Hagrid's hut. Harry grinned at Marius and then sat besides Hermione on the grass and waited for it to begin

"Right...err...welcome to physical education" Marius started nervously and Harry glared over his shoulder as he heard Draco Malfoy snicker "As you know, this is a new class which has been made mandatory. Can anyone tell me how what I teach you can we used?" Marius asked, slightly more confident under Harry's supportive smile. When nobody, not even Hermione, lifted their hands, Harry sighed and lifted his

"Simple, when one is faced with a Dark Wizard and they have no wand or weapon close by then the only options are to either lie down and die or run for your life. In this class you can get us fit so that we may last longer in running and teach us muggle forms of Defence if it is made impossible to run. Few Dark wizards bother with that and so it shouldn't be that difficult" he said quietly and Marius grinned at him

"Great, the old fools got children teaching us now. This idiot cant be more older than we are" Malfoy muttered and Harry smirked, ohh he knew how Marius hated to be called young. He hated to be called old too but young was much worse. He watched as his brother tensed and then glared at the blonde

"I'd shut up if I were you Malfoy, or I will have you up here for every single demonstration I use. After all, Harry said most Dark Wizards couldn't fight the muggle way, how long do you think you will last?" Marius sneered and Harry laughed out loud before he could stop himself, he smirked as Malfoy paled but then Marius drew himself up tall

"As for my being your age. I sincerely doubt that. I am one hundred and ten years old," he said proudly and Harry snickered, what a way to break the news to everyone. Besides him Hermione tensed whilst Ron lent over and whispered in his ear

"He's a vampire! Can you believe it?"

"You're a vampire?" Malfoy repeated Ron's words loudly and the disgust in his voice was enough to bury a giant. Harry sneered over at him and wrinkled his nose but before he could say anything, Marius answered

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it. Did you know _Mr_. Malfoy that a vampire can sense a Dark Wizard from a mile away?" he sneered and Harry slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from snickering. It seemed as though Malfoy actually believed him because what little colour was left in his face drained away "Your father is in Hogsmeade by the way" Marius added seemingly absent-minded but Harry couldn't help it and he curled up giggling at the implications in that sentence.

"Just what are you implying? My father is a respectable member of the wizarding..." Malfoy started, drawing himself up and sticking his chest out proudly

"Oh button up Malfoy, we all know he spends his evenings on his knees, kissing Voldemorts feet" Harry said and rolled his eyes. Malfoy spluttered at him but Harry paid no attention and turned back to Marius, motioning for him to continue.

"Anyway, I've managed to get a good few lessons planned over the summer, thanks to Harry's help and so anything you don't like, blame him" he said smirking and this his eyes glittered mischievously "If you don't do what I say without fuss, you will spend the evening running around the lake, if you argue and fight, you will spend the week running around the lake and if you just piss me off, you'll spend another day running. Do I make myself clear?" he asked and arched an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes as everyone nodded quickly, eyes wide.

----------

As the days went on, Harry, Ron and Hermione still were not as close as they once had been but that would never change now. Harry merely walked off when his two friends started to argue and he spent as much time as he could with his family which neither Ron nor Hermione liked. To them, Harry had made some new friends to replace them and if they had the sense to talk to Harry about this, then he would simply tell them to stop being stupid...but they didn't.

As the weekend drew nearer, Harry found he couldn't concentrate much on anything but Snape and their date. He had to wonder what was going to happen and on Friday morning, he woke with a grin on his face from another of those weird but pleasant dreams. He saw Ron had already left without waking him. Shaking his head, Harry sighed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the shower, what had become of the infamous trio?

When he was ready for the day, he stretched and yawned before heading down for some breakfast whilst trying to remember what lessons he had that day. Herbology was one and Care of Magical creatures for another but besides that, he couldn't remember. As soon as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione jumped onto his knee and grinned at him before gathering some food on her fork and feeding it to him. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing and took what was offered, wondering what on earth had gotten in to the girl.

He looked up when the owl post arrived and then stopped as he saw a beautiful dark brown raven carrying an envelope and a single rose. He bit his lip when it was dropped in front of him again and he reached around Hermione to get them before smelling the rose again and opening the envelope, careful not to let her see.

"_My beauty_

__

__

_Meet me at midnight in the Entrance Hall for our date. I can wait no longer. I have been informed that you own a tuxedo so if you could perhaps wear that; I think you will find it is suitable for where we will be going. Make no plans to return before sunrise. I love you and miss being able to hold you in my arms. 'Til tonight my beauty, my own, mine_

__

_And get that stupid bint off your knee_

__

_All my love_

__

_Severus"_

Harry smiled beautifully and he smelt the rose again, ignoring the curious looks of his friends, he pushed Hermione forcefully off his knee and paid no attention as she hit the floor. He chanced a look up at the staff table to see Severus smirking at his friend and his family trying (and failing) to hold in their laughter. He shook his head and winced at the hurt and calculating look in Hermione's eye before he quickly hurried out of the room, letter and rose in his hand.

The day couldn't possibly go slower if Harry had wanted it too. His lessons seemed to drag on forever and he was still in the first class of the day, Defence. Remus and Sirius were looking at him oddly every now and again but Harry tried his best to ignore it. He supposed it was about time he made up with them now anyway; it hurt him just as much as it did them when he couldn't speak to them.

He had presumed it would be easier to keep his secret if he didn't have anyone to tell but as he was nearly ready to come out anyway and as it obviously hadn't worked...well...the two he loved like fathers didn't deserve to be treated like this. They deserved to know everything and so Harry thought he may get around to telling him sometime over the weekend.

"Today we are just going to review what you have learnt since first year. First you will be working through a small test of sorts and then we have some creatures which you will each be answering questions about" Remus said and then chuckled at the groans, Sirius moved to hand out the tests whilst Remus sat on the edge of his desk "You wont be graded on these, we just need to know what to concentrate on mostly, which areas you lack on, that sort of thing. You all have half an hour to finish, start now" he said when Sirius had finished.

Harry stared down at his test for a minute and then shrugged before opening the little booklet of questions. He had learned a lot during the summer and even more considering he spent most of his free time in the library. He looked up to see Remus watching him carefully, a calculating look in those amber eyes. Harry smiled weakly before lowering his eyes back to his paper.

"**Section 1**

****

- Spells and Curses

– _Levels 1 to 6_

__

__

_**Q:** What is the name and incantation used when one wants to summon an object to them?_

__

_**A:** Accio_

__

__

_**Q:** What is the charm that causes a locked door to open?_

__

_**A:** Alohomora_

__

__

_**Q:** What is an animagus?_

__

_**A:** A witch or wizard who can transform into an animal_

__

__

_**Q:** What does an anti gravity mist do?_

__

_**A:**"_

__

__

Harry stared at that last question and closed his eyes as he remembered, that had been just before that gigantic spider thing attacked him and Cedric. The scene played before his closed lids and he could remember it vividly, then he and Cedric were arguing over the cup, he convinced the Hufflepuff to take it with him and then... Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and swallowed hard, he couldn't keep remembering like that whenever something reminded him of the maze. He looked back over his answers so far before dipping his quill in the ink again and answering that one

"_**A:** Creates an innocent looking mist, which hovers above the ground. A person who steps into this mist immediately finds that up and down are reversed and they are hanging from the ground."_

__

__

He looked up to see that Remus still hadn't stopped staring and he arched an eyebrow before shaking his head. Perhaps today was the day the man actually bothered to check to see if he was still human, he was a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher anyway; it was his job to know a vampire when he saw one.

"_**Q:** What is the incantation to make invisible ink become visible?_

__

_**A:** Appareo _

__

__

_**Q:** What does the Cruciatus curse do to its victims?_

__

_**A:** Causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Some under prolonged use of this curse had been driven insane._

__

_**Q:** What is the name of the charm that defends a person from hexes?_

_**A:** Hex-deflection_"

Damn these were easy. But then again, most of this so far had been lower years and so now he would think them so. He remembered back in first year when he had had trouble with the levitation charm and even in his forth year, he remembered how long it had taken him to master the summoning charm. These all seemed soo _trivial_ now, especially in the middle of a war but still, at least his family were teaching him what he needed to know to survive.

"_**Q:** In which spell does this incantation Imperio belong? _

__

_**A:** The Imperius curse_

__

__

_**Q:** What does this curse do? Explain in length why this curse is called an unforgivable_

__

_**A:** The Imperius curse was created in 1935 by the Dark wizard Grindlewald, he created the three unforgivables just ten years before Albus Dumbledore defeated him. The memory of these spells though lived on and in Voldemorts first reign of terror, he and his deatheaters used them mercilessly to torture and kill their victims. Grindlewald made the Imperius curse for one of many reasons; to force people into following him, to get information, to get spies or to force a victim into harming another."_

__

__

Harry paused for a minute and sighed, nibbling on the end of his quill. How much information should he give here? Would anyone suspect anything? He sighed and shook his head, just because he could read and learn didn't point to the fact that he was a vampire. He snorted silently at his stupidity before reading over what he had written so far

"_The Imperius curse fights against the free will of a person and depending on the caster, a person may or may not have the strength to overthrow the curse. If the victim is not strong enough then their mind will be overcome and they will be unable to resist any command. Even if that person is ordered to do something he or she would not normally be able to do in reality, they have a strong compulsion to do so and manage the most extraordinary of things._

__

__

_The Imperius curse is classed as the Dark Arts and is perhaps both one of the most...forgiving curses and yet one of the deadliest. There is no counter to this curse except the strength of ones own will. This curse is simply a work of art, a beautiful masterpiece that was not easy to create just as it is not easy to destroy."_

__

__

Harry debated whether to leave that last paragraph off it or not but then changed his mind. Whether anyone wanted to admit it or not, the curse _was_ a masterpiece even if it is one of the most used of Voldemort and his followers.

"_**Q:** What does the Protego charm do?_

__

_**A:** creates a magical barrier, which will deflect hexes thrown at the caster._

__

__

_**Q:** What type of spell would one use to defend themselves from dementors? _

__

_**A:** Patronus Charm, incantation, Expectro Patronum; Conjures a Patronus, a silvery phantom shape, usually that of an animal, which is the embodiment of the positive thoughts of the caster_."

Ok, this was just getting boring now. Harry sighed and looked around, was he going to get to the difficult questions anytime soon? Every one else seemed to be hard at work, including Hermione and it seemed she actually had to think about something so maybe the harder questions were further on.

Sirius and Remus were both staring at him now and it was beginning to unnerve him. Couldn't they just come out and say what the problem was? If they knew then they could at least say something. It was driving him insane. Ugh, he just wanted to get this day over with and settle in Snape...Severus's arms. He wondered what it would be like to 'date' the potions master...

"Is there a problem Harry?" Remus called and Harry blinked, he realised he had been staring at them whilst lost in his little daydream. He scowled, how the hell did he have the cheek to pick at him for staring when he himself was doing so

"No sir, I was just wondering if there was something on my face," he said quietly before turning back to his paper. He just stared unseeingly at the parchment for a minute, tense, waiting for the blow he was sure to get now. Why did he have to go and be so rude? Just because his family promised not to hurt him, didn't mean no one else was going too.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention" Sirius called and Harry looked up, he bit his lip and nodded silently, ok so he wouldn't get punished in front of the other students. That was understandable. Fear flashed through his eyes before he could hide it and then Remus was on his feet and frowning at him, he could smell the fear and he glared at Sirius before moving towards the boy and crouching down besides his desk

"Harry, you know none of us will ever hurt you," he whispered and Harry nodded sharply but did not look up nor did he even attempt to breath until he had moved away. When he had himself relatively calmed, he picked up his quill again and turned the page.

"**Section 2**

****

- Dark Creatures

- _Level 1 to 6_

__

__

_**Q:** What is a grindylow? _

__

_**A:** A grindylow is a pale green water demon, which lives in the weeds on the bottom of lakes in Britain. They have long, brittle fingers which they use to grip their prey, sharp little horns, and green teeth._

__

__

_**Q:** What is a kappa?_

__

_**A:** A kappa is a water-dweller, which resembles a scaly monkey with webbed hands; a kappa will grab and strangle waders in its pond. They are more commonly found in Mongolia and Japan._

__

__

_**Q:** What is a red-cap?_

__

_**A:** A red cap is a small dwarf-like creature that loves bloodshed. They generally prefer to attack muggles on dark nights wandering around dungeons or out on a battlefield, they try to avoid wizards, as they can easily be repelled regulated _

__

__

_**Q:** What is a Hinkypunk?_

__

_**A:** A Hinkypunk is a small one-legged creature which some say are no more than smoke. They carry a small light, which they use to try and lure travellers into swamps and bogs_

__

__

_**Q:** What is a banshee?_

__

_**A:** A Banshee is a dark creature with the appearance of a woman with long black hair and a thin, green-tinged face. Their screams can kill_"

Harry paused and sighed again, why were these on the test when Lupin had taught them all of these in his third year? Therefore it was obviously that they knew but then again, some may not remember. He rolled his neck to the side and just waited for the question he would undoubtedly see any minute now...

"_**Q:** What is a Dementor and what do they do?_

__

_**A:** A Dementor is a creature that feeds off the positive human emotions; they drain a wizard of his powers if left with them too long. The dementors last and most powerful weapon is the dementors kiss. The Dementor pulls back its hood and secures its jaw around the mouth of the victim and sucks out his soul, leaving him an empty shell, alive but 'spent' _

__

__

_**Q:** what is a Boggart and how do you defeat them?_

__

_**A:** A Boggart is a shape-shifter that prefers to live in dark, closed off spaces. When presented with a 'human' they take the shape of what that person fears most. A Boggart appears to feed on the emotion of fear rather than using this ability as a defence, thus it's sorting as a Dark creature. Laughter and the Riddikulas charm are used to defeat the Boggarts_

__

__

_**Q:** What is a werewolf and why is it classed as a Dark Creature?_

__

_**A:** I refuse to believe they are Dark Creatures. To answer the question though, a werewolf is a human being who has been cursed. One night a month, said human suffers through a painful transformation into a werewolf. They are classed as Dark Creatures for many reasons. 1) They are seen to be untrustworthy my most of the population, 2) If they do not have access to the wolfbane potion, when they transform they do not keep their mind and so therefore become a 'blood-thirsty beast' and 3) They are different and therefore feared. _

__

__

_**Q:** What is a vampire and why are they Dark Creatures?_

__

Harry stared at that for a minute and then narrowed his eyes. He looked at the difference between the werewolf question and the vampire one and then he lifted an eyebrow and looked at Lupin. He smirked and wrote "classed as" underneath it and an arrow pointing in between the "they" and "Dark"

_**Q:** What is a vampire and why are they -_classed as-_Dark Creatures?_

_**A:** That question is completely hypocritical, how can one say that a werewolf is classed as a dark creature and then go on to say that vampires are dark creatures? A vampire is a human being who once again has gone under a curse but this time they have the curse of immortality and to survive they have to drink blood. A vampire is classed as a dark creature because they are feared greatly, they are stronger, faster and much more powerful than your average human being. _

__

_People think them Dark Creatures because the only vampires who have made themselves known are the ones who are tired of being shunned and decided to join the Dark Side therefore the only time a person hears about a vampire is when they kill. Millions of other vampires though stay to themselves and try to live their life normally. They have to drink blood to survive but they do not have to kill."_

__

__

Harry finished his paper with ease and was positive none of his answers were wrong. He sat back in his chair and looked around to see he was the first to finish and so he let his mind wander to what he would be doing that evening, which would require the muggle suit. In all honestly, he couldn't wait to see what Severus looked like with one on.

"OK can you close your papers now, Sirius if you can collect them" Remus called with a smile. Harry snapped back to the present and handed his paper to his godfather without actually looking at him. When all papers were piled up on the desk in front, Remus stood up again "Now I'm going to be in the next room with a Boggart, I'll call some of you through individually to see you fight it and Sirius will be asking you questions in here" he said and Harry sighed before leaning back in his chair. He watched as Remus walked out of the room and then Ron was called through whilst Sirius turned to the others

"Now. I know you'll have just answered some of these questions on the paper, but I want to know your answers, they may change from what you wrote when you speak it. Firstly, what can you tell me about werewolves? Anyone?" he asked and only Hermione had her hand up but Sirius ignored her for the minute

"Harry?" he asked, Harry looked up and then looked pointedly at Hermione before sighing

"A werewolf is a person who has been cursed. One night a month they transform into werewolves and if they have the aid of the wolfbane then they can keep their mind and become nothing more than a forced animagus. If they don't have the potion then the wolf takes over and becomes a creature of the forest," he said simply and Sirius nodded,

Harry listened as Sirius asked other students about basically every dark creature he could think of and then he came to vampires. "Vampires are dark creatures" he started and Harry clenched his teeth but said nothing "They drink the blood of humans and leave them for dead, they are bloodthirsty monsters...can anyone tell me anything else about them?" Sirius asked and when nobody else offered to, Harry stuck up his hand

"Firstly, _professor_" he sneered and quickly tried to tone down his voice "they are _classed as_ Dark Creatures, that does not make them so. Secondly, Professor McKnight, Professor De Constrella, Professor Van Alberict and Professor Von Richter are _not_ bloodthirsty monsters. When a vampire feeds, it is true they need blood to survive but it is bullshit that they kill. We only hear of vampires when they do kill but we hear nothing of the millions of others who walk among us everyday and try to live normal lives." He said and then paused for a minute, noting that everyone was staring at him

"Us humans eat meat, does that make us monsters? Are we Dark Creatures just because of the one or two who go over to the Dark side? Should we be classed as animals just because Voldemorts a bastard? No we are not so why should it be any different for others? Vampires and Werewolves alike are only classed as dark creatures because humans fear them for their difference" he finished and then bit his lip. Perhaps he had taken that _too_ personally but it hurt to know that his godfather thought him a bloodthirsty monster. The silence in the classroom was almost deafening as everyone stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably

"Harry" Remus's voice called him into the next room and Harry breathed a sigh of relief before jumping to his feet and running inside, shutting the door behind him. He forgot what he would be seeing in there though and so as soon as he turned around he was faced with Celeste

"What are you looking at Potter? You're nothing to me. Piss off and find some other family to annoy" she snapped and lifted her hand; she slapped him hard across the face and then turned in to the other four members of his family. Each of them slapped him hard and he backed away until he was touching the wall. Then Dumbledore came into view

"Ah Harry, I'd invite you in but I simply don't want to. You were supposed to kill Voldemort and then leave me alone but no, you're too weak to even attempt it, you're pathetic, nothing but a worthless piece of shit who is not worth the air you breath" Then it changed into Remus and then Sirius, both of them spitting out insults but Sirius got close enough and he slapped Harry hard across the face before kneeing him in the stomach, Harry dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes as Sirius kicked him again and again, then Severus appeared

"Beautiful? You? I don't think you; you are disgusting, vile and quite frankly one of the most hideous creatures I have come across" Snape sneered as he lifted Harry off his feet by his collar and slammed his head into the wall. Remus was just sat frozen to the spot and gaping in horror as the Boggart changed into Harry. The Boggarts shirt was missing and it reached forward and literally tore the real Harry's robes open.

The real Harry was pushed up against the wall by the Boggart and he allowed the tears to fall as his eyes fell on the scars the creature possessed. He did nothing as his own robes were torn off him, he just cringed back as his shirt followed out and now he wore nothing from the waist up. He shakily lifted his wand, ignoring the taunts the best he could

"Riddikulas" he whispered weakly but nothing happened, he couldn't picture himself in a funny way. Then Vernon Dursley came into view and Harry froze completely as the man charged at him, slamming his head again and again into the wall. Harry fell to his knees and shook his head to clear his vision whilst trying to wipe blood out of his eyes. He was being kicked viciously in the stomach.

Finally Remus jumped to his feet and stepped in front of the large man, it changed into the moon and popped away before the werewolf laughed and destroyed the Boggart. When that was done he fell to his knees besides Harry and tried to help him up but Harry shook his head. He grabbed his shirt and ran from the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't. _

__

**_Summary:_** _From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?_

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

Chapter Ten

Harry ran through the corridors of the castle quickly and deep down into the dungeons. He didn't look where his feet were taking him and nor did he particularly care as he eventually crawled into a dark corner and curled up into a tight ball. He rocked backwards and forwards and didn't bother to wipe away the tears nor stop them from falling. If he couldn't defeat a Boggart, how was he to defeat Voldemort? He closed his eyes as his tears fell and mingled with the blood. Where was his family? They had promised they would be there for him when they were needed and yet, they were nowhere in sight.

He had been so stupid to go in unguarded like that, he should never have allowed Sirius's question to get to him and then none of this would have happened. Ugh, he was such a fool. He heard running footsteps and curled tighter into the shadows hoping nobody would see him, he held his breath and closed his eyes. He was such an idiot. He wondered briefly whether anyone else had been stupid and unlucky enough to have a Boggart actually physically attack them. He didn't even know it was possible. Until now that is.

He heard the footsteps stop somewhere nearby but he paid no attention to whoever it was and pressed his forehead to his knee. What would his _family_ think of him now? Now that they had been forced to open their eyes and see what a real coward Harry Potter really was. He snorted at the thought and shook his head, blinking some blood out of his eye as he did so. They would all see now and then they would leave him as usual, but he didn't c are, he was expecting it anyway and had been since he met them. Despite their promises, they would see him for the failure he was and probably hand him back to the Dursleys on a Silver platter and practically pay for the stupid muggles to take him back.

Ok, he was over exaggerating now and he knew it.

The truth of the matter is, he loved them now, all of them. He loved Marius and Raven as his brothers, he loved Anéthiel as his sister and Armand and Celeste as his parents, but then again he loved Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore as family too, as well as Ron and Hermione... When they stopped acting so weirdly with him anyway. Then there were all of the Weasleys, honestly, he loved a lot of people as family and whether they loved him back or not was irrelevant when Voldemort realised the wider range he now had to target.

"Olwë, come on my darlin Rúmil, come out from there" Celeste's voice reached out to him softly and Harry tensed and curled up even tighter. He couldn't stop the trembles that ran through him at the sound of her voice nor could he stop the fear in his eyes or the pleas from leaving his lips.

"No, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the tears fell more forcefully and he pushed himself further into the corner, trying to bury himself in the shadows. His hands rose to protect his face instinctively as he heard his mother step closer. Celeste let out a startled noise in the back of her throat as she dropped to her knees and crawled further into the corner. She coaxed him into her arms and tightened her grip when she saw how hurt he was and kissed the top of his head over and over again.

"I love you so much my dear Olwë, my baby, my baby boy. I love you, you hear me? I love you, I would never, _ever_ hurt you" she whispered and felt Harry relax slightly in her arms "Who hurt you baby hmm? Who hurt my darling?" she asked, trying to calm down her anger and hoping beyond hope that he didn't sense it. She took in the blood that was slowly trickling down the side of his head, the cuts all over his face, arms and chest. Bruises were already starting to form and his eye looked swollen from where she sat. She kissed him again and sighed, waiting as patiently as she could for his answer.

"I... You did. You and the family and Dumbledore and Lupin and Sirius and – and my uncle and Sev" he whispered and then sighed as she tensed "I – a stupid Boggart mum, I couldn't even defeat a stupid Boggart" he mumbled and she sighed her relief, she hadn't been sure what to think until he elaborated a little more...A Boggart, a bloody fucking Boggart. How could anyone have let her boy stand before one of those foul creatures after everything he had been through? That was perhaps one of the most foolish things...

"Aww my baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. It's understandable that you couldn't Rúmil, you've suffered so and you're scared of loneliness and rejection. It's ok to be. I'll tell you what, if it bothers you that much, during Christmas holidays, you and me will get together in a room and we'll not stop until you have it ok? Who was in the room with you? Why didn't he stop it?" she asked, her eyes glittering madly. Harry nodded and smiled up at her briefly in answer to her suggestion. He would definitely have to learn to shoulder his fears and face them, what better way than in front of a Boggart?

"Lupin" he said, he sighed again and then told her the whole story from his getting annoyed by the questioning of the test and hurt by Sirius's words. When he had finished, his mother was holding him just as tightly and rocking him gently in her arms "I have detention but I – I didn't ask when. I hope its not tonight" he grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. He helped Celeste up and sighed at his torn shirt. He was going to look a right state for his date that evening; perhaps he should go and ask Madame Pomfrey to heal him first...

"You're beautiful Olwë. I love you and I promise I will _never_ leave you. I give you my word," she said firmly as she fixed Harry's shirt with a flick of her wand. She stared at him for a minute until he met her eyes and then smiled. "Why don't you go back to our rooms hmm? Stay there for the rest of the day. I'll sort out the detention... Don't worry about it. I need to have words with those two anyway; nobody upsets my baby and gets away with it." She said and then rolled her eyes as Harry glared at her half-heartedly "Oh don't worry, I wont kill them. Just bloody them up a lil' like you are, no worse I promise. Go on, go and get cleared up, I'll be right with you in a minute young man so no detours" she said sternly.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying up to his family's chambers. He wondered whether anyone else would be there or if they were all teaching and then he thought that just maybe he should have made his mother promise not to hurt Sirius or Remus at all... But then, they had both hurt Harry in their own way and he knew it would be useless arguing with his family when he learnt as soon as he joined them that they firmly believed in "An eye for an eye"

He knew Remus would never hurt him and was just shocked but what hurt the most was the two's obvious views on vampires. How could they be so biased against them when Remus himself was a werewolf? How could Sirius be fine with Remus but despise vampires so much? It wasn't fair. That lesson had certainly banished any hopes he had of telling them anytime soon... At least if they didn't know then he had a chance of speaking to them and such without knowing how they truly felt about him. Was that why they hated Severus so much?

At least Dumbledore didn't seem to share their views on Vampires though or he would never have hired Severus, would he? Nor would he have hired his family. No, it was obvious that the old man didn't hate them and gave them a chance... That was something at any rate. As he passed classrooms on his way to his family rooms, he could hear the teachers talking and he smiled, everything was just perfectly normal for the other students, it was like he was living in a completely different world from them.

--------

Celeste was seething as she stormed her way down to the Defence classroom. She couldn't believe the two mortals could have been so stupid! Ever since they arrived, Sirius Black had shown obvious dislike and distrust to her and her own but to take it out on Harry when the man didn't even know he was a vampire was taking the damn piss! She literally kicked the door open and surveyed the scene before her; all the kids were still there anyway. She didn't look at anyone as she walked to Harry's seat and gently packed away his things, ignoring the stares she was receiving and then she sneered at the students.

"Class dismissed. Get out of here _now_ before this bloodthirsty monster gets hungry" she snapped, her eyes fixed on Sirius the whole time... Well, the students didn't want to argue with that! It was almost amusing to see them scrambling to get their things together and practically run out through the door. She looked first at Sirius and then at Remus before she walked around to the teacher's desk and picked up one of the test papers, flicking through it. When the last student had left, she lifted her wand hand and flicked it, effectively slamming the door behind them without taking her eyes from the paper.

After a few minutes silence, she finally spoke up in a low voice. "My family and I have each been through our trials." She still didn't look up as she speaking and Sirius stared from her to Remus and back again, wondering what the hell she was doing. "We have all come together through hardship and whilst we are not bonded by blood, we are by heart and soul. Having faced our difficult times alone, we are now there for one another. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ hurts a member of my family and gets away with it. "She added as she finally lifted her head to regard them coldly.

"My family and I are infamous amongst the immortals for our closeness and refusal to stand alone. They all know that if you hurt one member, you will be dealt with by the entire family... They fear us and leave us be, even though we do not follow the most of them towards the Dark" she paused again, noting that the anger in her voice was rising but not particularly caring. "No matter _how_ one of my family is hurt, be it emotionally or physically, they will pay" she licked her lips and stared at the two of them carefully. She could hear the two of their hearts beating faster and faster and she arched an eyebrow and laughed coldly.

"But... We haven't hurt your family" Remus said quietly and Celeste stared at him blankly, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh you have. You two have sent my baby back months mentally in one day. You should be proud of yourself" she sneered

"Harry" Remus whispered, his eyes opening wide. Now it was obviously clear why Harry feared rejection from the vampires and also why he had reacted so severely to the vampire questions. He was about to say that Harry wasn't a vampire, wasn't like them when he remembered Anéthiel, he didn't need to be a vampire for them to care for him...

But Harry isn't your family! He's _mine_" Sirius snapped, glaring at her. One of the main reasons he hated the vampires so much was because Harry seemed a lot closer to them than he did to Sirius.

"Oh he is, is he? I suppose that makes it alright for you to hurt him then doesn't it?" Celeste sneered as she slammed Sirius's back against the wall. He winced but didn't let out a sound as he glared at her.

"No its not! I didn't hurt him! How could I have hurt him?" he said honestly and Celeste rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Lupin

"You, _you_ hurt him emotionally. It was the werewolf who stood back and watched my baby getting hurt," she snarled as she turned to him. "Tell me _everything_ you allowed that thing to say and from which person now, so I can try to ease my baby's pain"

--------

Harry sighed heavily as he lowered himself into a hot, steaming bath. He had managed to calm down now and was able to think through what had happened clearly. He knew that everything that Boggart said was just his fears put into words...and actions... And he knew that it did not make them true. Celeste loved him as did the rest of the family, Harry knew that and he was sick of that snide voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise. Severus obviously did not think him to be some ugly, useless animal or they would not be going out on a date that very night. As for Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, well, he wasn't so sure about them.

He groaned as the water soaked into his weary muscles and then leant back before closing his eyes. He was going to be bruised for the rest of the day now though hopefully by tomorrow he would be completely healed. His joined screamed in protest as he shifted in the water and he winced and placed a hand over his ribs, feeling them as gently as he could to see if anything was broken. It didn't matter, that would be healed too. He had been such an idiot to allow the Boggart close but now that it was done, there was no point complaining and he looked up with a scowl when he heard someone entering the room.

"Hey!" he snapped indignantly as he saw it was his mother Celeste and he couldn't keep the blush from heating up his cheeks as she just rolled her eyes and perched on the side of the bath. She reached across and ran her fingers through his hair, looking down into his emerald eyes with a concern that left Harry speechless.

"How are you feeling now my son?" she asked and Harry sighed again before allowing his muscles to relax and letting his eyes close again

"I'm fine. I was a fool to let that thing come too close but what's done is done now and there's no point sulking about it" he cracked open one eye and looked at his mother suspiciously "What did you do to Sirius and Remus?" he asked slowly and his mother grinned sheepishly

"Sent them to the hospital wing with a broken nose and a warning, no more" she replied innocently and Harry snorted and shook his head. He stared at her for a minute sighed

"You know it wasn't there fault don't you?"

"Yes. That's why they only got a broken nose," she answered cheerfully and then squirted some shampoo onto her hands and gently massaged it into Harry's hair. He closed his eyes again and relaxed under his mother's hands...His thoughts once again turning to the date that night.

--------

Harry settled back in the armchair and listened amused as the rest of his family came back one by one, all of them were complaining about one or more of the students and he couldn't help but laugh. He could see plainly now why the notion of teaching had never appeared to them, they simply did not have the patience. He allowed his thoughts to wander briefly to Ron and Hermione before he shook his head and sighed.

He listened to the playful banter of his brothers and the outright bickering of his parents and then exchanged glances with the only other silent person in the room, Anéthiel. They both just laughed and shook their heads at the antics of their family. Harry spent the rest of the day with his family, talking about anything and everything but most importantly about his date that night, as it was quite obvious that he could think of nothing else. Celeste teased him mercilessly about it, as did the rest of their family and Harry stretched and sat back on the settee ignoring everybody for a minute.

As night fell upon them, Harry washed again and then pulled on his tuxedo. It was a tight fit but not skin-tight and showed off his figure perfectly. When he was ready, he paced up and down in the front room restlessly and then finally it was time to leave. As he stood before his family though, Celeste pushed herself to her feet from where she sat on the floor and corrected his bow tie

"Now Harry, seriously, I want you to know... Vampires are very forward when it comes to sex and their mates, as you probably know. But just because you have accepted to go on a date, _does not_ mean you _have_ to do anything afterwards ok? Severus is willing to wait for you, there is no rush," she said firmly and Harry nodded, sliming at her gently. Celeste grinned and kissed his cheek "Now you go and have fun. Be careful and if you decide not to stay with Severus tonight then come back here ok?" she asked. Harry nodded and hugged her then took a deep breath and slipped out of the door.

"10 galleons says he's not back tonight," Celeste said immediately as she turned back to her family.

--------

Harry paced up and down in the Entrance Hall; he knew he had arrived a good few minutes early but still; he couldn't stop from wondering whether Severus would turn up. After everything with the Boggart and what had been said... But then he smiled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss was pressed to the side of his neck. They fitted so perfectly together... Harry shook that thought from his mind as the older man began to speak.

"I've been able to think of nothing else all week," Severus whispered in his ear and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder "I heard about the Boggart... And saw Lupin's nose, are you ok?" he asked seriously and Harry nodded, relief washing over him in waves and awe at the concern he could hear in the man's voice... Concern for him.

"I – I'm fine, it was just unexpected is all" he whispered and Severus nodded, he turned Harry around so that they were facing each other and then leant forward to pull him into a deep kiss. Harry returned it without hesitation and then looked into those dark orbs when they broke apart

"Never fear rejection from me ok Rúmil? I will never leave you unless its what you want." He said firmly and when Harry nodded he grinned and grabbed the boys hand "Come, we have reservations" he said and then tugged Harry out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade. When they were passed the wards, Severus grinned and apparated them both outside of a huge restaurant in what looked like London.

----------

Harry smiled softly; he had just had the best night he could remember. They had spent quite a bit of time in the most expensive restaurant in London where they had talked together about their pasts and now they were slowly walking through the forbidden forest on the way home. The sun was just starting to rise too but they did not rush and instead were talking again as they walked hand in hand.

"So when did you become a vampire?" Harry asked and Severus looked at him before smiling softly.

"It was just a few days before Voldemort was defeated, someone who I now know was Pettigrew told Voldemort that it was I who told your parents to go into hiding. He couldn't kill me though because the only Potion Masters better than me, refuse to join him, I'm the best he's got." He said and then grinned "Voldemort is disillusioned because he thinks that all Dark Creatures feel a very, very strong compulsion to join him and as I obviously had a compulsion already by taking his mark, he seemed to think his having me turned would mean unwavering loyalty" he paused again, taking Harry's knuckles to his lips.

"But the vampire who turned me went against Voldemort's orders and followed their own law by teaching me everything he could. He taught me all about vampires in secret, how to hunt, all that crap. So I guess its only been sixteen years, whilst to you that may seem like a long time yet, to me it seems like just weeks" they reached the main doors and stopped, Severus took Harry's other hand in his own so that he was holding both of them and then pressed their lips together again.

"May I claim you tonight my beauty?" he whispered when they broke apart. Harry bit his lip for a minute but before he could answer, Severus smiled "There is no rush love if you are not ready. After all, we have all eternity together" he added and Harry smiled at him, he blushed and looked down at his shoes for a minute before nodding.

"I – I would like that" he said softly and then allowed himself to be pulled through the corridors. Severus led Harry through to the bedroom and then retreated to get a couple of glasses of wine and then returned to him. He smiled at the awkwardness of the boy and put the glasses down before moving closer to the young vampire and pressing their body's together. Harry moaned when he felt an erection rub against his own and he threw his head back at the sensation.

Severus smirked and ground their hips together even more whilst he attacked the buttons on the boy's shirt. After a minute though he lost patience and so he pushed the jacked too the floor and literally tore the shirt from his body. When that was off he took his attention to those trousers whilst Harry's nimble fingers worked on his shirt. In minutes they were both naked and Severus had Harry lying on his back on the bed.

Harry managed to stop blushing after a few minutes as those hands and that mouth took to exploring his body. He arched up into his lovers touch and moaned loudly and then his breath caught in his throat as his lover swallowed him whole. Severus hummed around him, sending shivers up Harry's body and then started teasing the sides mercilessly. He sucked harder as he felt Harry's release draw near and then swallowed everything that was shot down his throat.

Severus pulled back and grinned before kissing his love gently, allowing him to taste himself inside Severus's mouth whilst he coated his hands with lubricant. He broke away from the kiss for a minute and pressed his finger against Harry's entrance before pushing it inside slowly and carefully.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _I read through and corrected the spelling on this and noticed that I could have put in a lot more detail in a few places. I wasn't sure whether to just post it like this or wait until I had rewritten the entire chapter but to be hone__st, I couldn't be arsed. I'm lazy like that sometimes._

__

_I have decided though that if the next chapter is as lacking in details as this one then I shall rewrite it and make it longer too. I might even rewrite this one tomorrow, perhaps. Thanks again for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

__

_Oh! And if I have refered to anyone called Matthias or something similiar, I mean to say Marius, Matthias was supposed to be his name but I kept writing Marius and decided to leave it as that instead. So sorry for any confusion and know that Matthias and Marius are one and the same._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't._

__

_**Summary: **_From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Harry awoke held tightly in strong arms and he cracked an eye open and then just stared at his lover with a shy smile on his face. He recalled all they had done the night before and blushed slightly; they had made love a total of four times before they fell asleep and Severus had shown him things that he didn't even know were possible. Harry pressed a kiss to his sleeping lovers cheek and just watched him for a bit before looking at the clock. It would be dinnertime in ten minutes and one of them ought to make an appearance at least.

With a sigh, Harry nudged his lover awake and smiled as those dark eyes fell on him immediately, a beautiful smile twisted at those lips and Harry grinned before kissing him firmly "Its nearly dinner time. I – err – I thought at least _one_ of us should make an appearance," he said and Severus groaned before pulling him closer, he nuzzled into Harry's hair for a minute before sighing

"I suppose you're right. If we don't I'm sure we'll have your mother breaking down the door if not Albus. Come on we should get washed" he said and then pouted before grinning impishly "Join me in the shower?" he said and Harry laughed but didn't resist as he was picked up and carried through to the bathroom.

They showered together and took a little detour, which involved quite a bit of conditioner and a lot of moaning before they dried and dressed. Harry stopped outside of Snape's quarters and as they were going in different directions, he wanted to say goodbye. He turned to his lover and kissed him shyly before stepping back

"I – thank you. I had a wonderful night," he said and Severus smiled before pulling him in to a deeper kiss. Unlike the others this one was slow, gentle and loving. When they broke apart for air, Severus cupped his loves cheek and smiled beautifully at him

"I should be the one thanking you. You are divine Olwë and I hope we have many, many more times together. I love you," he said sincerely and Harry kissed him again on the cheek

"I love you too" he said softly before turning and walked off down the corridor. He was nearly skipping and the grin on his face couldn't be wiped off by anything. He changed from his tuxedo into just ordinary muggle clothes and then headed down to the Great Hall quickly, he was already late for dinner.

As soon as he entered the Hall, his eyes flickered up to the head table and he saw his family all watching him with smirks on their face, Severus's eyes were smouldering with lust again and Harry blushed before ducking his head. He sat at the Gryffindor table and groaned when Hermione jumped onto his knee immediately and then slapped him

"Where have you been? You've not been back all night!" she screeched as she went to slap him again. Harry sighed and caught her wrist, he could see out of the corner of his eye that his mother was about to come down and he shook his head at her before glaring at his friend

"Hermione. Where I have been is none of your concern, if you hit me again, then that's the end of whatever bit of friendship we have left ok?" he said seriously and Hermione stared at him for a minute in complete shock and then to everyone else's surprise, including Harry's, she dragged his head forward and kissed him firmly.

Severus was seething up at the staff table and when it didn't look like Granger was going to let _his_ Harry go, he jumped to his feet, ignoring the satisfied smirks of Harry's family and stalked down to the Gryffindor table. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet, making Hermione fall and hit floor hard, and then he crushed their lips together, in front of everyone. Harry didn't particularly care though and he melted against that body, opening up to his lover.

When they broke apart, Harry noticed everyone was staring and Hermione hadn't even bothered to try and get up off the floor. Severus sneered at her before pulling Harry closer "Don't touch what is mine" he snarled and then pulled Harry up to the head table and sat the boy on his knee, still getting stared at by everyone.

Harry bit his lip and watched as Hermione ran from the room in tears. He shifted slightly on Severus's knee and turned to see all the teachers were staring at him, his family smirking, Remus and Sirius in complete shock, Dumbledore with twinkling eyes and the others just stuttered soundlessly. The students weren't better off though and Harry sighed

"You could have been a little more _gentle_ with Hermione Sev, she didn't know" he whispered but Severus just grinned, completely satisfied with himself

"I've had to watch that girl slap you, sit on your knee, slap you again and then kiss you. I think I restrained myself remarkably well all things considered," he said cheerfully and then fed him some strawberries on a spoon. Harry sighed and leant back against that chest, resting he back of his head on Severus's shoulder as he opened his mouth to accept the fruit and then giggled when some dripped down his chin. Severus smirked and licked it off before getting some more.

---------

Later that night, Harry found himself wandering under the stars, thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. In all truths, he was dangerously close to being discovered. It was about time he stopped fearing other people's reactions now anyway and his family and Severus would stand by him if nobody else did. Things would be much easier if he didn't have to hide anyway and so he made up his mind to tell Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius tomorrow.

He sighed and sat down in his favourite spot by the lake as he imagined the many reactions he would probably get the next day. A part of him was looking forward to it; a clear conscience of sorts but the rest of him was terrified of their rejection. He didn't think old man Dumbledore would reject him though, not when he was so close to Severus and it was obvious he wasn't prejudice against all other vampires as he had given his family a job.

He heard someone coming closer and smiled when his sister sat next to him. Anéthiel took his hand and grinned at him before leaning her head on his shoulder and staring across the lake. "Mum tells us you're coming clean soon," she said after a while and Harry nodded

"I am, tomorrow" he said and then paused "Besides, its annoying being called Harry all the time, when I've only just got used to my new name" he said and Ané snorted before shaking her head

"Do you want any of us to be with you when you tell them?" she asked but Harry sighed and stared up at the stars

"No. I think its something I need to do on my own, you know?" he replied eventually and then closed his eyes, hugging his sister closer as they fell into a comfortable silence.

--------

Well, the time had come. Celeste had made sure that Remus and Sirius would be in Dumbledore's office and so now Harry was stood outside the gargoyles and then took a deep breath. He was beginning to wish he had asked his family to come with him but he just shrugged and then gave the password, his muscles tense and his skin paler than usual. He walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door, entering when called.

Sirius and Remus were there but so was the four heads of houses, including Severus. Harry stilled when he saw them all before he forced a tight smile and took the offered seat. Dumbledore was studying him closely and he pushed a cup of tea across to him before he spoke "I hope you don't mind having everyone here Harry, but I have a feeling they will need to know this anyway. If it's easier, you can just tell us and I will inform them later" he said quietly but Harry shook his head and bit his lip.

"I – no. Its fine" he said and then took another deep breath before smiling at the headmaster "I guess its time now then. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he added and Albus smiled before leaning over and squeezing his hand supportively

"No matter what Harry, I'll always be here for you" he said firmly, Harry nodded and his eyes flickered to Remus and Sirius for a minute before he bit his lip again

"Well. The easiest thing to start with I suppose is my being a vampire," he said and everyone except Albus, Severus and Harry jumped to their feet and started talking at once. Severus waved his wand and muttered under his breath, effectively silencing everyone before they could say anything they would regret

"I think you should all listen to him," he said firmly and Albus nodded

"Sit back down and be careful with your words," he said sternly, looking at Sirius in particular before he smiled and took Harry's hand again "And how did you come to be turned Harry? Who turned you and why?" he asked and Harry bit his lip again. He lowered his head before pushing his sleeved back and holding out his wrists for the headmaster to see

"I – it was that night I disappeared. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the school year one way or another. My uncle would have killed me if I didn't. I just, I wasn't thinking clearly and all I could see when I closed my eyes was Cedric and Seamus and then my uncle found me outside and he – and then he locked me out and I just had enough and then I did that." He paused for a minute, still not looking up "My family were watching from the shadows, trying to decide which side would have their loyalty and my brother Marius turned me just before I died...or well...I don't know, some would think being a vampire is classed as dead" he said shrugging weakly.

Dumbledore gently took Harry's hands into his own and he trailed a finger down the thick scars and back again before looking him in the eye "Harry. Don't be ashamed, I love you and you don't know how relieved I am Marius was there for you. I know immortality was probably the last thing you wanted after trying to kill yourself but Merlin am I glad. I'm not angry or disappointed in you my boy, I completely understand" he said and then pulled him into a hug "What happened then?"

"Well I woke up nearly a week later at home, my father had already been to secure jobs so that they didn't have to leave me. My mum told me everything and then I spent another week in the library reading up on vampires to see what I was. After a while, it wasn't that hard to accept, I mean, I know I'm needed now, I know my friends and my family need me as I need them and I know that in the end, I'm going to be the one to kill Voldemort" he said and then smiled softly

"I was given a choice, don't think that I was held there against my will. I was being offered something I had always desired and I decided I needed to think about it before I made any decisions. I spent the rest of the summer getting to know my family and after a few weeks it felt like I had known them all my life and had come to care for them. I love them all now and am happy with them but, I guess I was scared the rest of my family would...reject me when they found out" he said and then bit his lip

"Its a lot easier for me to accept than for others to accept me. Then when Hermione started acting all weird and protective, I realised that she wasn't going to understand. Ron, well Ron's my best friend, my brother even but he can be very impulsive and then when Siri was saying that vampires are bloodthirsty monsters I saw that he wouldn't understand either. I know it's not easy for one to change their beliefs when they have been taught differently all their life." He sighed again and smiled when Severus pulled him onto his knee and kissed his neck

"But my mother and sev said to me that people will accept me in time if they truly love me and I hated lying to you all after everything you've done for me. Now, well, I'm not ashamed of who or what I am. I don't regret anything I've done because if I hadn't tried to kill myself that night then I would not be part of a family as wonderful as mine now" he said and finished with a shrug. Albus smiled at him and Harry noticed the other teachers had tears in their eyes. Severus removed the charm on them whilst the headmaster pulled Harry into a tight hug and then he smiled

"Got room for a Grampa in there?" he asked, pressing his hand over Harry's heart. Harry squealed and threw his arms around the old mans neck

"Always" he whispered and then turned to look at Remus and Sirius "There's room for more...if you're interested" he said quietly, fidgeting. Remus stepped forward without hesitation and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

"Definitely Harry, I'm so sorry" he said and Harry grinned at him and kissed his cheek

"Me too...mum gets a little overprotective sometimes," he said as he touched the werewolf's nose and winced. Remus laughed along with the others and Harry looked up at Sirius

"Harry, what's the name of your parents?" Sirius asked, his expression blank for once and Harry swallowed hard

"Celeste de Constrella and Armand van Alberict" he said quietly and Sirius nodded

"Then your godfathers someone else because it certainly isn't me" he said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Harry bit his lip and stared after him

"Harry? Harry?" Severus called gently but Harry didn't take any notice "Olwë, come here love" he said, coaxing the boy into his arms "He'll come round, you know that. You expected him to be difficult," he whispered and Harry sighed before nodding

"Olwë?" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow and Harry blushed, ducking his head

"I – my family gave me a name. I'm Olwë Maeglin Melwasúl now and my nickname is Rúmil" he said and ducked his head. Severus laughed and kissed the top of his head before explaining what it meant.

----------

Well, that was over. All things considered it went well really. So then why did he feel so empty? Dumbledore and Remus accepted him, the other teachers accepted him...everyone did _but_ Sirius. His godfather, one of the only things that kept him stable through his fifth year. Harry sighed and pushed himself to his feet, maybe if he went and talked to the man then he would understand. He pulled the marauders map from his trunk and looked to see where Sirius was then folded it in his pocket when he saw the astronomy tower.

He wondered whether he should perhaps give him some time alone but his own sanity couldn't really take that and so he jogged up the several stairs. He had talked to his family since but had insisted that he wanted to be alone for a while. They understood anyway and so at least he wasn't pissing anyone off just yet except Sirius. He turned the corner and just stood in the doorway leading out to the tower to just watch his godfather stare up at the stars and he bit his lip and the tear stains that streaked down those cheeks

"Lily and James will always be my parents Siri," he said quietly, stepping outside. "They will always hold that place in my heart and neither Celeste nor Armand are trying to take their place." He but his lip when Sirius didn't even turn to him and sighed, "Siri, don't you see though? I'm immortal now; I'm going to be walking this earth for a long time unless Voldemort gets lucky." He said and reached out to touch his godfather's shoulder

"Please Siri, I need you to accept me, accept what I am. I – I'm scared of losing you, I need you" he whispered and lowered his head when the man still didn't even look at him let alone speak. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. "You're all that kept me here for my fifth year. I'm scared of losing you to Voldemort but I'm terrified of losing you because of this. Celeste is my mother yes and I love her but don't think I've forgotten about my real parents, I never will. Sirius, just because I have family now does not mean I do not want or need you" he turned to leave

"I love you. I love you so much and I was scared, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared you would hate me and now you do and – I'm sorry. I love you and I will always be here for you but I – I understand" he finished, letting his tears fall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed as he was spun around again and then Sirius was in front of him, crying his own tears as he pulled the boy into a hug

"I don't hate you Harry, Merlin I could never hate you. I love you so much but I thought – I thought you didn't need me anymore and I hated that and then I didn't know what to do. I'm glad your happy Harry, really I am. Its about damn time is all... Don't leave me. Promise you wont leave me?" he asked and Harry buried his head in his godfathers shoulder

"Never. _Never_" he whispered


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In cold blood**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't. _

__

**_Summary:_** _From the word go, Harry's summer goes downhill and he sinks into a deep despair. With no hope and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, Harry does what any normal teenager would do in those circumstances; he tries to take his life. When he awakes he finds himself in a family who seem to welcome him openly. He has changed, he is no longer human and yet he still has to defeat the darkest lord of the century...will he stand alone or will he find, in this family, what he had always desired...Love and affection?_

__

_**Author Notes:** I'm sorry this took so long to update but I'm stuck on all stories at the minute. As you are probably aware, the prewritten chapters of both this and my In the Eye of the Wolf story are posted and I need to catch up and write more. I hope you like this chapter, I rewrote it twice and still I am not satisfied. To me, it seems like the guests were added on the spur of the moment, it is hard to believe it was planned –rolls eyes- thank you all for your reviews anyway, I appreciate them loads. _

__

__

* * *

__

__

Chapter Twelve

As the days went on, Harry found himself feeling a lot better now that he had told everyone except Ron and Hermione. Soon the whole world would know anyway, as Harry knew it would be impossible to keep it in any longer but he didn't care. He had all that mattered to his heart now, well; he would have when his friends started speaking to him again so that he could tell them. He had moved into his family's chambers now so he was no longer in the Gryffindor Tower and his training started up again every night after classes.

Severus came to see him every single day and they spent some time alone together just getting to know each other that bit better or kissing. Sirius and Remus started to get along wonderfully with everyone else in the family and so Harry found himself happier now than he could ever remember being. He no longer had the threat of being kept away from his family during the holidays and Celeste had even invited Remus, Sirius and Severus to join them at the manor.

The first Hogsmeade weekend came and went and Harry had spent the entire weekend with his godfather, driving around the countryside with the cars of his family behind him. He was never allowed outside of the Hogwarts wards without at least two members of his family but he didn't care in the least and was instead glad for the company. One week before Christmas break though, Harry had been taught how to fight in nearly all muggle styles and with weapons. Both Severus and Celeste taught him how to duel whilst Remus and Sirius tried to teach him to become an animagus, he was still very far from completion on that latter one but it did take time and so neither the two marauders or Harry were particularly bothered by that.

Harry walked silently through the forbidden forest, once again hunting but this time he was alone. He needed to clear his head and he couldn't do that whilst his family were chasing each other and playing. As much as he loved them, he needed time to think by himself and now – at night – was the best time for that. He had everything, he had family, he had friends, he had wealth, he had knowledge, power and most of all, he had love. So why did it feel like something was missing?

He had been accepted for what he was by nearly everyone that mattered and whilst he was lighter for that, his heart still felt like it was in his stomach. He sighed and shook his head, forcing all thoughts to the back of his mind as he peered through the trees with narrowed eyes, he decided to go for a difficult creature this time, he was up for a nice game of hunting. He moved swiftly and silently through the trees, listening out carefully for any noise. When he heard a twig snap to his right, he turned sharply in that direction and almost glided through the trees.

Again, he heard another noise but this time to his left, leading him deeper into the forest as he peered through the trees. When he felt a few drops on his head, he looked up to see that black clouds were in the sky and he smiled almost wildly. He knew the game was on now, the rain would wash away the tracks and he would have to use what senses he could. Again, another twig snapped slightly to the right and up ahead and he moved towards it, listening. He could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat, Harry would have thought it to be of a mortal if he didn't know that nobody would dare enter this deeply into the forbidden forest, not even Hagrid.

So that left a large animal

And a hell of a hunt

The rain started to fall heavier and before Harry knew it, he could barely see his hands in front of his face. He was guided by what little of the moonlight that filtered through the trees as he followed the noises, deeper into the heart of the forest. He crouched down and looked at the leaves and twigs he could see, he was lucky enough to find a twig that was snapped it half and he followed that with his hands to see a footprint in the mud. He frowned slightly at that and looked up through the trees, his family didn't even know where he was so it couldn't be them; none of the students even considered stepping near the edge of the forest let alone coming this deep and the teachers would not come out here if they suspected him of being on a hunt

They weren't _that_ comfortable with vampires

That left two possibilities, someone is out here who shouldn't be or... Well, one possibility then considering that footprint was nowhere near Hagrid's size. Who else would be here? He paused to consider his options; there was no point of deatheaters being here was there? They all probably knew that the forest was forbidden to students and none of them knew that he himself was a vampire. Curiosity was Harry's biggest weakness and he acknowledged that as he hedged closer, listening for the sounds again and smirking when he heard them.

It was probably just some big animal

And that footprint must have been here for ages, nothing to worry about.

---------

"Where's Olwë?" Celeste asked yawning as she threw her cup into the sink and grabbed another one from the cupboard. The rest of the family was fast asleep apart from Anéthiel who was sat up staring into the fire. She looked up at her mother and laughed as the woman stumped her toe on the corner of the cupboard and started cursing loudly.

"I don't know, his cloaks not here... I think he just went hunting" she replied after a minute before turning her attention back to the flames of the fire and watching as they danced up and licked the sides of the fireplace. She jumped slightly as Celeste sat down heavily besides her with a sigh and a groan

"What's up with you?" Celeste asked, concerned when she saw how fidgety the usually calm elf was. She studied her daughter carefully for a minute, taking in the pale skin and the bags under her eyes and she recalled her earlier conversation with Armand about the girl's quietness as of late. They had just put it down to her adjusting to a new brother and a larger family but now she wasn't so sure. Ané looked at her again before turning her body to face the vampire and crossing her legs in front of her.

"I sense..._something_" she said after a minute and then frowned again as she tried to elaborate. "I've been having dreams about my kin, nothing much but just sort of little reminders of who I am, who they are and my culture. I don't know, you could say I was just being paranoid and I'd agree with you but tonight its stronger even though my senses have weakened somewhat. I don't know whether its good or evil, living or dead but something approaches and I just – I don't know what for" she finished feebly. Celeste sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her closer whilst she mulled over the words she had just heard. She rested her chin on Ané's head and stared out of the window.

---------

Harry stopped and stared up in disbelief, he was in a clearing in the center of the forest but completely surrounded by people with arrows sat up in the trees. What the bloody hell had he done to deserve this? He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Armand and Remus being led towards him by two more of these people, he hissed as he saw they had swords prodding them in the back.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped to his father and the werewolf. They both looked over at him sheepishly and shrugged

"We thought you wanted to hunt, but we knew you wanted to be alone, so we thought we'd make it harder for you so you could work off your frustration so to speak. We led you deep into the forest and then these fools here attacked us in more the same way they have you now, surrounded by arrows" Armand said as he moved with his hands up and his back to his son's. Remus was in much the same position, with his back to them both so that they had each other covered. Harry sighed, he was pissed off to be honest and when he saw one of these people push his father closer to him, he couldn't stop himself from transforming.

"Oh this is pointless! Shoot me if you dare!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and turning around in a circle. "I am not in the mood for this idiocy, I am hungry and..." he trailed off and turned to the two who had pushed Remus and Armand and he stepped closer, ignoring their swords and punched them both square in the jaw. "...And if you dare touch my family again with so much as a pin, I will tear your heart out" he snapped again, he moved to the one who had staggered back towards a tree and removed his or hers helmet.

"Figures! Totally figures! They're elves dad" he said as he turned back to Armand but just behind his father, two people caught his attention. A male and female, both dressed in sky blue robes that seemed completely untouched by the rain and the mud. They both had long blonde hair, the woman had eyes that seemed a perfect lilac whilst the mans was blue and they were holding hands. These were obviously the leaders of the idiots who had him at knifepoint.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the woman asked in a loud musical voice, Armand opened his mouth to answer but the man held up his hand and ignored him.

"Not you, the boy will answer" he said and Harry glared forcefully at the two but he found he couldn't hold it for long and his anger drained from him, leaving him weary, irritated and soaking wet.

"Who we are and why we are here is our business alone do you not think? Should I not be asking you that question considering you are on Hogwarts grounds and we have been granted permission to be here...Have you?" he asked sounding old but when nobody at all made to answer he sighed. "I am known as Olwë Maeglin Melwasúl by my family and Harry Potter to everyone else, this is my father Armand Van Alberict and my...uncle. Remus Lupin. We are here, as I say, because we have been given permission to hunt here and unless you are stupid, you would not have missed the fact that two of us here are vampires"

"Olwë, perhaps I should teach you the best way to speak to someone who just has to wave his hand to give the order to kill you." Armand spoke up into the silence, sounding thoroughly amused. Harry sent him an exasperated look before turning back to the man

"You are he? You are Harry Potter?" the man spoke up again and when Harry nodded, the elf lowered his hand and Harry watched as the elves in the trees instantly lowered their arrows and the ones on the ground sheathed their swords. "Then it is you we have come to see, you and one Albus Dumbledore. Forgive us for this misunderstanding but we have already been attacked twice since leaving our home ground" he said again and then shook his head with a gentle smile. "I should have known, no one else would have spoken so bluntly to the edge of a sword unless it was the boy-who-lived himself. I am Erevan and this is my wife Queen Celendil, we are here to speak with you about an alliance"

"What did you mean, they are elves? The way you spoke, it was as if you believe my kin foolish" the queen spoke up and Harry groaned, looking over his shoulder at Armand and Remus

"Ah hell, I've stuck my foot in it already haven't I?" he muttered and then pointedly ignored their smirks and the amusement in the eyes of the King and Queen as he approached them and bowed, kissing her knuckles.

"Not in the least my queen, but I believe attacking us on Hogwarts grounds was a foolish thing to do and I know of no one, not even Voldemort, who would dare" he said seriously and she waved her hand, rolling her eyes playfully.

"No, no that just won't do. You spoke bluntly before my child; I would have you do so again, please call be Celendil, I tire of formality" she said and Harry stepped back and arched his eyebrow, something like suspicion gnawing at his stomach

"Very well, I think you were totally stupid to interrupt a vampire on a hunt, I believe you were stupid to attack _me_ on a hunt and I think that entering Hogwarts grounds unannounced was the most foolish thing you have done this evening, and that, Celendil, is saying something. I hold no prejudice against your kind, in truth; I am interested greatly in your ways of life, and especially your ways of hiding... But I know that vampires and elves do not necessarily get along"

"You cant seriously believe you would have lived if we attacked" the king said with an arched eyebrow and Harry laughed

"Not in the least, king. I never said I would have stood a chance, I just think that your interrupting my hunt was stupid because now I am irritable, soaking wet and hungry. Now, you can wait here whilst I go and find some food, or Armand and Remus can show you the way to the castle. It is your choice"

"Very well, I will wait for you, Erevan, dear, you go with Armand back to the castle... I would like to get to speak with our young friend here" Celendil said and Harry blinked but then shook his head and moved on through the forest whilst they sorted themselves out. Right now, he was just about as confused as hell. From what little he knew of elves from Anéthiel, they were ritualistic to a fault, they followed all formalities and they didn't just turn up in the forbidden forest... He also knew that vampires were not regarded well amongst the fair Elven race.

He spotted another wolf and grinned before darting forward, before the wolf could so much as blink, Harry had his teeth in its neck and he started drinking. He closed his eyes and allowed a moan to escape him as his strength and warmth returned and then he pulled back before he ended up killing the poor creature. He lay it down gently and stroked back its fur whilst trying to clear his thoughts. When he stood up and saw the queen watching him, he looked for the warriors in the trees but found no one.

"Is it not seen as inappropriate for one as beautiful as yourself to be alone in a forest with a male vampire?" he asked arching his eyebrow. He wiped the drop of blood from his chin, straightened his robes and checked that the wolf was still ok before he offered the woman his arm.

"I'd be more inclined to worry about leaving my husband alone in a forest with a beautiful vampire" she replied and Harry groaned

"Is it that obvious?" he muttered but then shook his head. "Tell me, as I was led to understand, elves are formal to a fault, what has changed?" He asked and Celendil smiled slightly

"A lot has changed over the last century, Olwë. Times have grown darker throughout this world and the next. Evil has spread and so few are left untouched by its harsh caress" she said and then sighed. "Your name. It is of the Elven tongue. How did you come by it?" she asked abruptly and Harry stared at her, unsure of what to say. He knew that this was a queen but he also knew that Anéthiel was a princess who ran from her customs. Does this mean this Celendil here is her mother or some sort of kin? Should he hold his tongue?

"My sister gave it to me" he said and then smiled at her confusion. "My family and I are not bound by blood, but of heart and soul. We are a close family my lady, and neither I nor my brothers and parents wish for that to be disturbed if the one in question does not wish it also." He said carefully. She stopped and stared at him, her hand over her mouth as she whispered but one word

"Anéthiel"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**In Cold Blood**_

**__**

_**By Becca**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't

_**Author Notes: **Sorry about the short chapter but it seemed like the perfect place to finish it. I'll get the next one up soon...Oh I'm sorry about any mistakes you find too but its 11.18am and I haven't been to sleep yet so I can't be bothered checking over it. If there are many, then I'll go over it tomorrow and replace the chapter. I just wanted to get this one up because it's been so long since I updated._

__

__

* * *

__

__

Chapter Thirteen

The reunion of parents and daughter could not be called beautiful. If anything it was tense and extremely uncomfortable. Celeste and Armand refused to leave her side unless Anéthiel herself asked to be left alone, they would not allow her to be alone with her birth parents though and Harry could see that she was deeply grateful for that. The Elven warriors had been stationed around the castle since they arrived, checking everywhere for signs of malice towards their king and queen.

Harry offered his shoulder to Anéthiel for if she ever wanted to talk to him about anything but other than that pretty much stayed out of the way. He found himself wandering across Hogwarts grounds at night and hunting on his own. He didn't mind in the least, his family were all with Anéthiel and he would be there too if he didn't feel quite so uncomfortable. The elves were here to help him in the war, it wouldn't be appropriate nor would it be fair to get involved in something that is between Anéthiel and her parents.

He sighed as he stared up at the stars, once again sat out by the lake as he lost himself in his thoughts. It had only been three days since the arrival of the elves and Anéthiel was at least speaking civilly now to her birth parents. As for Raven and Marius, when they weren't with Anéthiel or teaching lessons, they were down in the dungeons playing with some potions. Severus, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius had all been held up in meetings for the last few days while trying to decide what to do next, and what Voldemort himself was planning.

Ron and Hermione were still not speaking to him much, only in passing and so Harry had never felt quite so alone. Oh he knew he was being stupid, he knew that he would be quite welcome by his family's side day in and day out, but they had been together for so long that it showed, sometimes he felt like an outsider and yet he knew they loved him as much as he loved them. It was complicated and very confusing, he decided as he climbed to his feet and shook his head.

He walked back to the castle slowly and decided to find one of the family to spend the evening with, if just to alleviate his stupid fears. The first place he headed to was his family's quarters. He pushed the door open without knocking and smiled when he saw Celeste, Armand, Anéthiel and Raven sitting quietly with books open, though none of them looked as if they were reading. Not one of them looked up or acknowledged his arrival and he arched an eyebrow before shrugging and moving through to the kitchen.

"Anyone want to come hunting?" he asked when he had a drink. Celeste looked up and smiled briefly before shaking her head and turning back to the book.

"No thanks, we've already been today," she said and Harry frowned again. He hadn't seen them leave the castle in days, let alone today. He shrugged it off again and turned to his brother.

"Raven, do you want to go and try out some of your pranks?" he asked, knowing that if anything was going to get the vampire moving, it would be this. Raven shook his head and Harry arched an eyebrow. Well, this was definitely working, he thought sarcastically. "Does anybody want to go and do anything?" still nobody answered and he sighed in frustration. "Where's Marius then?"

"He met a girl in Hogsmeade when we went to show the elves around earlier. He'll not be back tonight" Celeste muttered absent-mindedly, she looked up from her book again and studied him carefully. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked and for a minute, he had the attention of the three vampires and the elf but he just shook his head with a smile.

"No, no I'm fine. I'm off hunting, see you later" he said and then slipped out of the door again before she could say anything else.

He ran through the forest, trying to run off some of his frustration. He couldn't see why his family had gone hunting and then off to Hogsmeade without him. Not after they had spent so long watching him so carefully and making sure he didn't leave the castle alone. He had never felt more of an outsider as he did now and yet he was sure they loved him, nobody could fake love quite that convincingly now could they?

He shook his head and moved deeper through the trees and into the shadows that seemed to beckon him. No, they were just preoccupied is all, he couldn't blame them now that the elves had come and probably wanted to take Anéthiel back. That was it. For some reason, he couldn't convince himself of this and he sighed again, he saw the tail of a wolf disappear into the darkness not so far ahead of him and he glanced up at the moon once, to check it wasn't full before shooting after it.

He passed the heart of the forest and went further than he ever had before, not even noticing as he passed across Hogwarts grounds and out of the wards. Finally he caught up with it and fell to his knees gracefully as he sank his teeth into its neck and closed his eyes. The blood fell like silk down his throat and he moaned aloud at the feeling of warmth that spread over him. He heard something behind him and dropped the wolfs body quickly and turned around. He stood for a while, just staring through the trees in the direction he had come from but then he something smashed him on the head from behind and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

------

Harry groaned as he stirred, his head was pounding and he couldn't remember anything after he had finally caught the wolf. What had happened? Where was he? He cracked open an eye but then slammed it shut again as the light seemed to make his head explode. He shifted with his eyes still closed onto his knees and had his forehead pressed to the cool floor of whatever room he was in.

"Well, well, look what we have here. If it issssn't the famous Harry Potter" Harry froze at that voice, he would recognise it anywhere. Ignoring his headache, he opened his eyes quickly and knelt up. Lord Voldemort sat on a throne in front of him and Harry jumped to his feet frantically, looking around but finding no deatheaters. Voldemort stood and walked over to him, almost smiling as he gripped Harry's chin forcefully and pushed his head up so that their eyes met.

Pain exploded from his scar so severely that his eyes watered but he couldn't look away from the Dark Lord, he couldn't break away from that strong grip. Terror filled him and he swallowed hard, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Voldemort lifted his free hand and placed it over Harry's forehead, muttering under his breath and Harry blinked when the pain left almost immediately. Then the hand on his forehead dropped to his cheek and caressed it gently, the smile on Voldemort's face never once faded.

"You have no need to fear me my beautiful boy, no need to fear if you obey me. Do you undersssstand?" he hissed and Harry whimpered, unable to stop himself but nodded quickly. "You and I have sssooo much in common, Harry. Sssooo much pain to ssshare. I no longer wissssh to kill you, inssstead I will have you by my ssside as my heir and assss my lover. I will take care of you, and give you the world, if you obey" he added. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely, trying to free his grip and back away

"No. No" he whispered but Voldemort still held him tightly and with his free hand he smacked Harry had across the face before crushing their lips together. Harry clamped his mouth shut and didn't even open it as fingers curled around his neck. After a minute, Voldemort pulled away and sneered before literally throwing him across the room.

"You will regret that Harry, _my_ Harry. If you will not join me willingly then I will force you, if you will not be my lover, you will be my whore." He hissed and then pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "_Crucio_"

------

Anéthiel sighed and looked from her mother to her father and back again. They were both sitting quietly on the settee in the room with Celeste and Armand. Surprisingly the two vampires and the two elves were getting on remarkably well. They talked together like friends without any of the formalities necessary but there was always a barrier between the four of them and it grew more and more each day.

"I'm happy here," she said eventually as he birth parents stared at her expectantly. "Don't get me wrong, I love you two and I always will. But I'm happy with Celeste and Armand, I'm happy with my three brothers and I love all five of them as if they were my family by blood. I'm free to act as I wish and say what I like. I don't have to dress up and play princess, I don't have any expectations to meet, its just me as I am with people whom I love and I know love me..." she added and then trailed off with a sigh

"That doesn't mean I no longer wish to see you, like I said I love you both and it would be fantastic to see you often but my place now is with the vampires-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door and Severus stuck his head around

"Sorry to interrupt, but have any of you seen Harry?" he asked tiredly. Celeste and Armand turned to look at him abruptly

"He's with you, like he has been for the past four days..." Celeste said but Severus frowned and shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him at all, I've been in meetings all day with Albus and received a note from him saying that he wanted to spend some time with his family."

"But – we received a note from him saying he wanted to spend more time with you." Celeste said jumping to her feet, her eyes wide with panic. "We saw him last night, he came to see if we wanted to go hunting or do anything with him but we declined. He went off hunting on his own and didn't come back to us, we presumed he was with you" she hurried into the kitchen and came back out with the note Harry's owl had sent her. She stared in horror as the writing turned from the original note into something else, her family and Severus read over her shoulder.

"Perhaps you should take more care of those you claim to love, now Harry is here with me and he is mine. After being alone and rejected by all he knows for the last three days, I don't think it will take much to convince him to join me, do you? He will be my heir and my lover, and by the time you find us he wont want anything to do with you"

Celeste's hands were shaking with fury by the time she finished reading and tears came to her eyes, Armand took the note from her and passed it to Severus before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "We'll get him back, we'll find him soon and we'll bring him back no matter what"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_In Cold Blood_**

**__**

_**By Becca**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't. _

__

_**Notes:** Sorry if this chapter offends anyone, I had it in much more detail and stuff at first but then decided to dim it down a bit so to speak. I hope you like it and I'll try and get another update up soon. Thanks for all of your reviews. _

__

__

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Celeste paced up and down in Dumbledore's office. Sat round watching her uselessly were the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of her family – the family that is no longer complete without Harry. How could they all have been so stupid? Harry was still overwhelmed about actually having a family, about having people who care for him, so how could she have thought he had grown bored with them? How could she possibly have thought that when she and the rest of the family were frequently reminding him that he was no longer alone?

She had been jealous

Oh she would admit that now, she had thought Harry was spending more time with Severus because he had had enough and she had been jealous. She knew there had been something wrong when Harry came to them last night; she knew he had wanted company. But she hadn't known that he had been pushed aside by everyone and had been alone for the past three days. She had thought he was with Severus.

This was all Voldemorts fault.

After all she had said about how poorly the wizards had done at protecting her Harry, after the abuse she had shouted at them in her own mind, she had gone and done exactly the same. No one had ever dared to attack her family before and she let that get to her head, the immortals all knew what she and Armand were like when it came to their own. But Voldemort had stepped into unfamiliar territory and he would feel it hard before she was finished with him.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" she asked as she continued her pacing. She had asked that question over a hundred times that morning and every time she had received the same answer. No. Albus rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly before replacing his glasses and looking at those before him once more. Nobody could quite believe that Harry had been snatched from under their noses _again_.

"So, lets see if we can get this right. Harry had been gone for a night and most of a day before any of us noticed?" Sirius snapped incredulously and yet not one in that room could say that he was wrong. Anéthiel and her birth parents were sat quietly in the corner, watching everything. Raven and Marius were conversing quietly in the corner, trying to reach Harry through the link.

"He's hurting. He's scared, terrified even and is hurting both physically and emotionally. As far as I can tell, he has refused Voldemort and has angered the Dark Lord by doing do" Marius spoke up after a minute and then he sighed. "I can't tell where he is though, the only thing that may be of help is that he is cold and in a well lit room" he added. Albus sighed and cleared his throat.

"If you would all just sit down and let me say what I called you here for, then maybe we will get somewhere. Harry's been gone now for two nights and one day, is it safe to assume that?" Albus asked before any accusations could be handed out, they were all at fault here and they knew it. He didn't have the time nor the energy to sort out any arguments and so he would stop them before they began. When he received a nod from everyone present, he sighed again. "Severus, do you know where he was the last meeting you attended?"

"Riddle Manor" Severus said easily and Dumbledore nodded, climbing to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for then? My boy is being held by Voldemort, we only have one guess as to where they are so lets go and see if he's there. I refuse to leave him any longer than necessary. Get your weapons or whatever you need and meet me in the entrance hall as soon as possible." With that said, he left his office and climbed up the stairs to his chambers. Ignoring the activity of those behind him.

Celeste stalked back to her chambers with her family behind her. Celendil had gone to gather the Elven warriors she had brought with her and was planning to accompany them herself. As soon as her family were in their chambers, Celeste slammed the door behind them, seething with rage.

"After all we said about the wizards poor attempts at protecting him! After everything he went through this summer! How could we be so stupid? If he lays a finger on my son, I will tear his head from his shoulders" she snarled as she jerkily pulled her daggers and sword from the wrack on the wall. Severus and Armand watched her wearily; both were carrying their weapons already and were not surprised to see Marius, Raven and Anéthiel stepping out of their bedrooms fully dressed for battle.

--------

Harry cringed as the Cruciatus curse spread through his body. He had no strength left to scream and for someone who hasn't got a lot of blood; he had managed to lose a surprising amount. He curled up into a tight ball and whimpered as the cold battered against his weak frame along with the curse. For two full nights and one long day he had been with Voldemort and had been held under practically every curse while the Dark Lord tried to convince him to join but still Harry refused. Voldemort had even resorted to muggle forms of torture, he had charmed a blade so that the wounds could not be healed magically, or by his vampiric ways and was to be left to nature to take its course.

Not once during his time here had Voldemort stopped, he hadn't slept or anything. When he ate, he ate in front of Harry and just stared at him curled up on the floor with something like lust in his eyes. Harry hadn't been given any blood to strengthen him but so far Voldemort hadn't been able to touch him. Harry hadn't allowed his body to fight against any of the curses sent his way and stored up whatever strength he had for when the Dark Lord tried to touch him. Now he had none left and Voldemort knew it.

Harry tried to shift and straighten his muscles but the pain washed through him and left him with a gasp. He heard a quiet chuckle as the Cruciatus curse was lifted but he paid no attention. He had cuts and dried blood everywhere, not to mention the broken bones that he had no strength to heal. Thankfully, he hadn't seen a single deatheater since he came here, it seems Voldemort wanted him for himself.

He blacked out again, as he had been doing on and off for hours now. But once more Voldemort woke him with a spell. He wanted Harry to feel every bit of pain and wouldn't allow him to fall unconscious. He wondered if anyone at Hogwarts had even noticed him missing yet. Would his _family_ even care? They had turned their back on him so easily, made him feel like an intruder. Neither Severus or Dumbledore had time for him, knowing his luck; they would probably just be sitting around at supper in the Great Hall now, not even knowing anything was amiss. He had lost count of the amount of times he had been tempted to accept Voldemorts offer and he thought that he would have done almost immediately if he hadn't been there to see Cedric Diggory be murdered in cold blood like that. That thought alone scared him unlike anything else.

His eyes snapped open in fear as he heard Voldemort come closer and he could do nothing as he was lifted slightly and straightened out so that he was lying on his back. What was left of his torn shirt was removed easily, leaving Harry in only his boxer shorts. He shivered and turned away from the taunting hands as much as he could, expecting the resulting slap he received for doing so. This was it, this was when he lost everything, his body and most probably shortly followed by his soul. He wondered if he could say yes, just to save himself the pain, and then escape to Dumbledore but as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he immediately dispelled it. Voldemort wouldn't let him out of his sight if he accepted.

"Well then my pet, ready for another round?" Voldemort hissed and laughed coldly as Harry tensed visibly. "Do you sssstill ssssay no, my pet?" he hissed again. Harry screwed his eyes shut and said nothing, he didn't agree or disagree and when the listing potion ingredients didn't distract him, he started singing in his mind. As nimble fingers explored his chest, he pretended it was Severus. As lips pressed softly against his and then trailed down his neck, he envisioned his lover patiently exploring him.

When those hands moved to his boxer shorts, his trousers having been taken off and ruined hours ago by the curses, his illusion popped like a bubble and he started to hyperventilate. He didn't fight as his hips were carefully lifted off the floor so that the boxers could slide down easily – he had no strength.

"Open your eyesss, watch or I will make it sssooo painful you will alwayssss remember my touch" Voldemort commanded, his voice no more than a whisper besides Harry's ear. Harry's eyes snapped open before he could even think about it and a lubricated finger pressed against his entrance while Voldemort used his free hand to explore the body before him. The hand clamped over his forearm and Harry whimpered as the dark mark was burned onto his flesh, he couldn't even scream anymore.

"Blood," he whispered and then licked his lips and tried again. "Please, blood, please" Voldemort looked at him and smiled

"If you cooperate I will give you all the blood you could wissssh for Harry," he hissed and then pressed his lips to Harry's once more. He pushed two fingers inside him sharply when Harry didn't respond and Harry whimpered before parting his lips, allowing entrance to the questing tongue. Voldemort took control of the kiss and made a noise, a cross between a snarl and a moan when he felt Harry weakly responding. "My good boy, good boy" Voldemort said as he broke away from the kiss and ran a gentle finger down a rather large and deep wound on Harry's cheek.

The hand dropped to Harry's half-hard member and started to stroke him slowly. Harry couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips as he arched up into the touch, tears escaped freely down his cheeks and he didn't even bother trying to hide them. Why did everything happen to him?

-------

Severus led the way through Riddle Manor, searching for the Throne room in which Voldemort always sat during the meetings. Behind him, Marius and Celeste were talking quietly and he heard the soft, almost whispered words confirming that Harry was somewhere inside this building. They had no plan whatsoever but had managed to slip through the wards unprotected thanks to a joint effort from the elves, vampires and Albus. They could see lights shining from a gap under a set of double doors in front of them and approached quietly, knowing Harry and Voldemort were inside.

Severus paused and waited until everyone got into position. Albus stood by his side and then behind them the others held their weapons and wands at the ready. At a nod from the headmaster, Severus kicked the doors open forcefully and stepped inside, watching as the Elven warriors spread around the room, surrounding the two figures on the floor carefully. Celeste and her family stood by the doorway, to stop Voldemort from escaping that way and both Severus and Albus stepped closer to Voldemort and Harry.

All of this was done without actually seeing what was happening before their eyes. Now that all movement had stopped they could all see it clearly. Harry lay on the floor and was nearly unrecognisable for cuts, blood and bruising. Voldemort was kneeling over him, preparing him and touching him. The anger in everyone rose drastically as Voldemort laughed and didn't even move away.

"Ahh, I wondered when you would arrive. Welcome to my home" Voldemort hissed, not moving an inch from where he knelt and continued his explorations of Harry's body while he smirked wickedly at the members of the order. "Tell them Harry, tell them you are mine. Tell them I love you. Tell them you wissssh to ssstay," he said and when Harry only whimpered, he grabbed his dagger with his free hand and stabbed it straight into Harry's stomach. Harry gasped and let out another whimper, the fingers inside him pulled out and stuck in the newest would, literally tearing at it.

"Go, please go" Harry whispered, Voldemort twisted the fingers in his wound and Harry cried out again. "Please, he loves me, I want to stay. Go!" he turned his head to the side and met the piercing blue eyes of the headmaster. He couldn't say what he wanted with his words and so he used his eyes instead, pleading for help.

"They were too late, weren't they Harry? They never cared for you as they should, they never protected you, they never loved you. It was all a lie; you see that now don't you? You saw how they turned their back on your, how they ignored you and made you feel like an outsider. Tell them I can love you like no other, tell them you have joined me"

"No, no, never" Harry choked and licked his lips again, trying to gather some strength to put it behind his words. He pushed feebly at the Dark Lord and tried to crawl away but then his muscles screamed out in protest and his arms fell uselessly to his side. He closed his eyes tight again as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I must commend you Dumbledore, you've made this one strong. Still, after all of these hours of pain and torture, after my taunts and words, he still does not give in. I do not think I have had this much fun since...well, never" Voldemort said, looking up and he laughed as the headmaster paled.

"All this time?" Albus whispered, his mind thinking of everything the Dark Lord was capable of and he looked to Harry and saw the tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Continuously since the night I took him from the forest. Neither of us have slept have we my pet?"

"Get your hands off my son before I tear your heart out" surprisingly this was Armand; Voldemort threw a small wandless curse his way and that set everyone moving. As Voldemort stood up to defend himself, Harry backed away from him before crawling into a corner and tucking his knees under his chin. He pressed his forehead to his knees and rocked backwards and forwards slightly, trying to stay awake. Within minutes, the fight against Voldemort was over as he disapparated and then everyone turned his (or hers) attention to him.

"Harry, my baby" Celeste whispered as she dropped to her knees besides him. She opened her arms and was about to wrap them around him when he whimpered and pushed himself away from her with fear in his eyes. Celeste frowned and looked over her shoulder at Armand, she nodded for Severus to come closer and the Potions Master bit into his wrist and offered it to his lover. Harry looked from the blood to his lover and back again before pushing himself further into the corner and away from him.

A cloak was draped around his shoulders and Harry pulled back sharply and trembled but when he saw it was the headmaster, he threw himself into the old mans arms and buried his face in his robes. He clung on to the old mans robes until his knuckles went white and Albus gently put his arms around Harry's shoulders and brought the shivering boy closer.

"Take me home, please take me home?" he whispered, Dumbledore leant down and with surprising strength managed to lift Harry off his feet completely.

--------

Harry sat up in his bed in the hospital wing and watched his sleeping mother for a while whilst trying to process what he had learned that night. Voldemort had sent his parents and Severus notes saying that he was spending time with the other, and so Celeste had thought that he had no need for her now that he was in love and was jealous. Severus and Albus really _had_ been having long meetings with the order. So their not being able to spend time with him was all reasonable and mainly Voldemorts fault.

He pushed out of his mind all that had happened in the last few days and sighed. He had hurt his mother and his lover when he had refused them earlier but he could only think of the words Voldemort had said. That they didn't care, that they didn't really love him and had used him. He knew, deep down, that these words were bullshit but he also had the same fears that he had always had, and Voldemort had managed to press them so thoroughly.

He sighed again and carefully stood up, he had been healed almost expertly, except for the wounds made with that dagger. So his stomach especially was feeling quite tender right now. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't know why, but just the thought of closing his eyes left him trembling. Moving slowly but silently, so that he didn't wake anyone, Harry made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The wound on his cheek had been healed but left a horrid scar. The rest of the scars could be hidden underneath clothes but that one would always be on view. He hadn't even dared to look at the Dark Mark he now wore but against his pale skin, it now stood out vividly. He was wearing only his black boxer shorts at the minute and around his stomach he had a huge bandage wrapped around the wound tightly and still blood was seeping through it.

He hadn't been able to tell Dumbledore and Poppy half of the curses used on him, except the two unforgiveables. Nor had he told them much of anything else either, through choice of his own. Why did they need to know anything other than that he was hurt? As long as they knew that they arrived in time, as long as they knew that he didn't rape him or kill him, then it didn't matter, did it?

He shook his head once more, he wouldn't even spare his time with Voldemort a single thought, nor would he let the bastard take his family away from him. If they were just using him for something, then let them. If Severus didn't really love him and just wanted to fuck him, then let him too. He wouldn't push them away while he still had his doubts, he loved them and that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**

* * *

**_

_**In Cold Blood**_

_**By Becca**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't _

_**Notes:** A short chapter after such a long wait, I know you want to kill me –sheepish- I am sorry for taking so long, but I've been working on other stories… I've started and completed two since I last updated simply because I'm blocked on everything else. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises… I'm still stuck now. Every paragraph of this was chewed out something terrible._

_Sorry!_

_I'll try._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Harry hissed and clamped his hand over his forearm tightly, trying to take away the pain and failing miserably. He clenched his teeth together and pointedly ignored the looks he was getting from pretty much most of the class. He had been determined to return to lessons just two days after he returned from Voldemort, most knew what had happened to him, and nearly all knew that he now wore the Dark Mark. Pity was the most common emotion he could see in their eyes now but he ignored that too and kept his hand over his arm as he forced himself to concentrate on reading this chapter of the book.

Voldemort had been continually taunting him with the Dark Mark for over seven hours in a row now, luckily he couldn't kill through it but he could, quite obviously, cause pain so severe that Harry had no choice but to curl up into a tight ball and wait for it to end. Dumbledore had Remus and Severus working constantly to try and find out how to cut Voldemort's hold over him but so far they had come up with nothing. Funnily enough Ron and Hermione had come back to his side as soon as he had returned and they had stayed there since, apologising for their behaviour and accepting everything Harry told them. He was too weary now to pretend and so he introduced them to his family, told them he was a vampire and even took them out hunting with him one time. They truly were trying to get things back to how they were, and so Harry put effort into it too.

He fumbled in his pockets for a pain potion and then clenched his teeth again and had to clamp his free hand back over the mark, before he knew what was happening, someone reached into his pocket for him and took the stopper off the phial. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy watching him carefully and the blonde smiled at him before he pressed the potion to his lips. He had wondered what the Slytherin was up to when the blonde quickly secured a seat next to him, forcing Ron and Hermione to sit the other side, and now he found himself wondering again. The rest of the class were staring at Malfoy just as Harry was, and even Professor McGonagall seemed at a loss for words.

Harry saw something in Malfoy's eyes that just pleaded with him to accept the help and not refuse him and so Harry parted his lips and tipped his head back, swallowing the potion without thought. Almost immediately the pain ebbed and Harry's breathing evened out. He slowly took his hand away from the mark and accepted the potion back from the Slytherin quietly, trying to decide what to say.

"Thank you," he settled for eventually and Draco just nodded with a smile before turning back to his reading. Harry stared at him for a little longer before he realised the rest of the class was doing the same thing, and so he turned his attention back to his book pointedly and waited until everyone else had done the same before he looked up again. Draco looked up at the same time and then he offered his hand to Harry before he could say anything else.

"How about a truce?" he asked softly, keeping his voice lowered so that he didn't attract everyone's attention again. "I went to see headmaster Dumbledore last night, he has agreed to help me. Everything I was told of the Dark Lord I realised was a lie when you were taken and I want no part of it" he explained and Harry studied him closely before he nodded and accepted the blonde's hand with a smile.

As he stared back down at his book again, Harry tried to collect his thoughts and wondered just what Draco had been told of Voldemort that was different. He placed a hand over his still tender stomach and just kept it there for a while as he focused on his thoughts. Everything had gone more or less back to normal now, his family had spent ample time trying to get his forgiveness and he had given it to them as soon as he realised that they hadn't grown tired of him. He and Severus were also back to normal and Harry spent his nights alternating between his family and his lover.

The elves were still in the castle and had accepted the vampires as Anéthiel's family whether they liked it or not, they had seen the furious possessiveness all the vampires felt towards their family and so were pleased that their Anéthiel could be apart of that. Dumbledore had accepted the offer of an alliance and so the king and queen were planning to stay there if just to spend time with the daughter they long thought lost to them.

It pleased Harry to see a smile on his sister's face again, and a twinkle in her eyes that could give Dumbledore a run for his money. With Christmas only days away, Harry's heart felt at rest as his love for his friends and family grew in leaps and bounds every day. He still refused to think about what Voldemort did to him, and he refused to answer any questions about it yet, but his family were content to wait. Harry looked to his left to see Ron and Hermione, and then to his right and watched Draco before he smiled. Now he felt complete in ways he never had before. It was almost worth the pain and torment Voldemort put him through to make him realise just how much he did love everyone.

"Harry?" someone whispered softly in his ear and he looked up to see Professor McGonagall bent over him worriedly, the concern in her eyes made Harry's heart reach out to her and he smiled to let her know he was listening. "Albus would like to see you in his office, are you ok?" she asked again and Harry nodded, his smile brightening

"I'm fine professor, thank you for asking. Should I go now or at the end of the lesson?" he asked and she smiled before nodding to the door now. He packed away his books again and got picked up his bag before nodding to his friends and then he slipped out onto the corridor. He found Severus waiting for him outside and he blinked in surprise before he grinned and then slipped his arms around his lover's neck. He pressed his lips to Severus's and parted his own to the questing tongue. He ignored the phantom fingers he could feel curled around his throat and instead deepened the kiss forcefully and enthusiastically. He was still determined that he would not let Voldemort destroy what he now had.

"I love you so much" Severus whispered in his ear as they broke apart and Harry smiled blindingly

"I know. I love you too" he replied without hesitation and he slipped his hand into his lovers and allowed himself to be led down the hall.

----------

Harry pulled Anéthiel into his arms as she joined him down at the lake. She laughed as she fell down onto his knee and Harry grinned before encircling her waist with his arms and kissing her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. Dumbledore had merely wanted to check up on Harry's progress and also to ask if he would mind training in weapons with the elves. Harry could already wield a sword and daggers perfectly well and could even manage to beat his two brothers once in a while in a play duel… but he was no where near good enough if he wanted to defeat Voldemort. One thing he was brilliant at though was throwing knives, his aim was perfect and he never missed.

His wandless magic would undergo and even deeper training with the help of Celendil and Dumbledore. He would have little free time soon but at least his family and his lover would be helping in the training so that he still got to see them often. Training every night from when lessons finished until he went to sleep, Dumbledore predicted that with what he has learnt over the summer from his family, his training could be complete within a month's time and Harry couldn't wait.

"And how is my most beautiful sister this evening?" he asked teasingly, pulling away from his thoughts. Anéthiel grinned wickedly and then stuck her tongue out before leaning back against him with a contented smile.

"Happy. I have everything I have ever wanted, I have you, the rest of the family and I even have the forgiveness and acceptance off my birth parents. The only thing that could make me happier is to see you smile with no worries," She replied truthfully and Harry did smile at that

"I won't have no worries until Voldemort is dead… but I am happy. Happier than I have been in a long while, so don't you worry about me" he said and Anéthiel smiled before turning around in his knee to look into his eyes

"Are you happy? Do you really accept that we love you? Do you believe that all Voldemort spoke were lies?" she asked and Harry smiled again and nodded

"I am happy. Its took me long enough but yes I truly believe you love me as much as I do you and I know you will always be there for me, as I will be you. Yes I know what Voldemort spoke were lies, and he will pay for making me doubt you" he said sincerely, looking back into her eyes so that she could see he spoke the truth without doubts. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek again

"I'm pleased to hear that, you know we'll be right beside you when Voldemort attacks and so try not to worry about that." She said and then smiled again. "Celendil wants to talk to you; she absolutely adores your blunt speech mixed with mild manners and is interested in your views… or something like that. I hope you don't mind but I told her we were busy" she whispered and then grinned again and climbed to her feet, tugging on his hand. "Mum, Severus and Albus knows, but no one else does so let's get out of here before we're chased"

She led him through the grounds and towards the gates before Harry had even the slightest idea of where they were going. Then he saw his beautiful car shining and waiting for him and he grinned before accepting his keys off her and jumping into the driver's seat. Anéthiel laughed softly to herself as she climbed in after him, and then she buckled her seat belt tightly, never once forgetting how Harry drove.

----------

"Good, good, so you know all the basics," Erevan said as he straightened up. He had been going through everything Harry knew about sword fighting for the last two hours straight now and Harry leant on the handle of his sword and looked at the Elven king with a mixture of horror and excitement

"The _basics_?" he groaned and then sighed, preparing for a long night. The elf king looked at him with what could only be classed as a smirk

"Of course, sparring is like an art young Harry. When it is done properly it can be both beautiful and challenging. You have the basics down perfectly, those are the hardest parts and I believe it's only a matter of time before you pick everything else up," he said as he corrected his stance and lifted his sword, Harry rolled his eyes and picked his sword up again before he turned to face Anéthiel's father.

He shifted to defence as Erevan drove forward with an attack, the elf moved gracefully and lightly on his feet until it was almost as if he was dancing, he twirled and thrust and bent back out of the way of Harry's sword. They moved together like this for hours, neither of them particularly concentrating on defeating the other and instead putting all of their attention into Harry's movements as he tried to copy the king's grace.

Tried and failed miserably

He muttered under his breath the whole time about stupid elves having more fun than they should be as he ended up on his arse for what must have been the thirtieth time. He took the kings hand as he was hoisted to his feet and then he brushed down his robes, dropped the sword on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Okay, okay that's enough for today," Erevan said with a laugh as Harry sniffed mockingly and made a show of walking to his seat, holding his back and bending over like an old man. He sat back in his chair and looked up at the enchanted ceiling as the king sat in the seat besides him – gracefully.

"One day you are going to fall on your arse and I hope I'm there to see it," Harry teased as he rolled his eyes at the natural elegance of the elf. Erevan just smiled cheerfully and shrugged

"And when I do, know that I will fall on my arse with grace,"


End file.
